Hipo y el despertar del Rey Dragón
by Risuchan0223
Summary: Tras un leve temblor de tierra la gran fiesta de Berk es arruinada. Hipo comienza a notar que los dragones actúan extraño, más comienza a tener visiones que implica una guerra con el Rey dragón, quien finalmente despertó con el fin de dominar a la humanidad,y peor aun, Alvin esta bajo su poder. Hipo deberá encontrar la solución para detenerlos con la ayuda de un nuevo aliado.
1. Capitulo 1

**_ Hipo__ y el despertar del rey __Dragones_**

**Cap.1:**

**"Un Gran Temblor, La Celebración De Berk Hecha Una Gran Ruina"**

En una mañana de verano, los vikingos de Berk trabajaban duro para establecer las nuevas tradiciones en la villa. Finalmente la guerra con los dragones se había acabado y finalmente, vikingos tanto como dragones pueden vivir en paz.

Los vikingos con grades canastas de pescados y pan subían por las escaleras que daban al Gran Salón. Allí, se estaba preparando lo que sería la abertura de la "Academia Dragón". La sala estaba repleta, las personas junto a sus dragones decoraban los alrededores con grandes cintas que tendían de pared a pared y mástiles que sujetaban el ancho techo. Las mesas ya hacían con sus comidas servidas y con varias decoraciones de velas encendidas. No cabía duda, esta sería una gran celebración.

Entre la multitud se encontraba Astrid Hofferson, junto a su dragona de la especie Nader Mortiferus, nombrada a preferencia de la joven jinete por Tormentula, ambas estaban ayudando con las decoraciones en las paredes.

- Gracias chica – sonrió Astrid, cuando su dragón la ayudo a llegar con un impulso de su cabeza aun extremo de pila rocosa para poner una moña como decoración final – Bueno esa era la última – asintió ella al saltar fuera de su dragón y contemplar la decoración.

- Muy bien hecho Astrid – exclamo Bocón cuando se aproximo a ella, cojeando como de costumbre por su pie de palo izquierdo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa – Estoy seguro que esta si será una gran celebración – admitió mirando orgulloso toda la sala.

- Si. Espero que a Hipo le guste – anticipó igualmente emocionada ella.

Todos parecían trabajar con esmero. Estaban contentos por tener a los dragones de aliados y como mascotas fieles. Sin embargo la paz de Astrid se rompió cuando vio a los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda pelearse de nuevo, el conflicto ahora era por una cinta roja que solo uno de ellos podía colocar en una pila, pero obviamente ellos no querían compartirla. Astrid suspiro y se dirigió a ellos.

- Oye, creí que estarías con Hipo en la academia – dijo Bocón cuando la vio partir

- El me dijo que estaría bien que yo ayudara mejor aquí, además si el pudo conquistar dragones, por qué no podría manejar a sus estudiantes? - ella burlo al continuar caminando hacia los gemelos para detener la pelea.

Bocón rodo los ojos con gracia.

* * *

(Academia del dragón)

- Muy bien amigos tomen lista de esto ahora – exclamo Hipo mientras se acercaba a la Pesadilla Monstruosa que tenia de ejemplo hoy en su clase - Cuando se acerquen una pesadilla monstruosa o a cualquier dragón lo primero que deben hacer es no demostrar temor. Y la segunda y más importante es demostrar que eres de confianza – explicaba cuando se acercaba con pasos cautelosos a la gran bestia. Los vikingos adultos y niños que estaban tomando la clase observaban con atención y asombro todo lo que Hipo hacia – La Pesadilla Monstruosa es uno de los dragones que les causara un poco más de problema para que confié en ustedes. Pero una vez que ustedes aprendan a tener fé en que todo saldrá bien, el dragón también lo tomara de esa forma que confiara en ustedes – continuo con los relatos cuando acercaba poco a poco su mano al hocico del gran reptil rojo.

El dragón parecía un poco tenso al principio de todo, pero una vez que vio la mano frente de él, sus ojos se trinquilisaron y tornaron redondos, sometiendo un ronroneo de aprobación cuando la mano cálida del joven vikingo toco la frente de su nariz. Los vikingos presentes aplaudieron al ver la bestia domada.

- Una cosa es segura - continuo Hipo - Una vez que haces contacto con un dragón, de inmediato se volverá su mejor amigo – afirmo, dándole una mirada cariñoso a su amigo, el Furia Nocturna, nombrado con gracia por Chimuelo (Desdentado) quien se encontraba acostado a unos metros del grupo de vikingos. El dragón negro alzó la cabeza, sabia a lo que Hipo se refería, de forma que se levanto y camino hacia él, dándole con la nariz en la mano de su jinete para dejarle saber que pensaba lo mismo. Hipo le acaricio la cabeza, recibiendo de su amigo ronroneo de gusto al tacto.

Improvisadamente, un Terrible Terror corrió bajo los pies de la multitud y sin pedir permiso velozmente subió por la pierna derecha de Hipo, así escabulléndose entre la maleza de la chaqueta de piel marrón del joven vikingo. Chimuelo se molesto, saco sus dientes al ver que el dragón se aferró a su jinete. Hipo detuvo a su amigo con un pequeño empujón que le sometió a quedar quieto.

- Wou ¿qué te pasa amigo? ¿Por qué estas asustado? – le pregunto Hipo, cuando intentaba jalar fuera de su chaqueta al pequeño dragón. El Terrible Terror se dejo jalar por él, de forma que no protesto cuando Hipo lo tomo en sus manos - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – pregunto nuevamente con voz dulce para no espantarlo.

En seguida, un grupo de 5 niños abrió paso frente a la multitud, consiguiendo llegar frente a Hipo.

- ¡Allí esta! – señalo uno de los varones al dragón que sostenía Hipo.

Al Terrible Terror ver a los 5 niños y lanzó un grito de pánico; ajito su cuerpo contra el aire y extiende sus alas para un movimiento mas brusco. Los aleteos fuertes dieron a su fuga un éxito, logrando hacer perder el agarre de Hipo sobre él. Nuevamente el dragón se mete en el abrigo del joven entrenador. Hipo gimió de dolor al sentir el agarre de las uñas del Terror sobre su espalda.

- ¡Oye, ese es mi dragón! – le gruño uno de los niños a Hipo.

- Tu dragón, más bien mí dragón –protesto el segundo varón.

- Ese dragón lo encontré yo – añadió la única niña en el grupo.

- Wou, wou, tranquilos, tranquilos – dijo Hipo para calmar a los niños con las manos en pausa – Al menos digan que es lo que está pasando.

Tal y como él propuso , los 5 comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo, por lo que solo se escuchaba un completo disparate.

- Ok, está bien, olviden que pregunte eso – replico Hipo al irse en contra de su propia pregunta con torpeza.

Hipo hizo otro intento de sacar al dragón fuera de su chaqueta ya que el agarre de la bestia le molestaba a la espalda. El Terror forcejeo contra él para no salir. El joven entrenador suspiro con una derrota, no poder sacarlo; aun así tira fuera de él la chaqueta, para dejar así al descubierto el cuerpo del reptil. El pequeño reptil se aferró al hombro izquierdo de Hipo, mirando desde allí a los niños con ira. Siseo en el oído de Hipo con molestia, no le gustó la idea de que el joven entrenador se quitara la chaqueta, ese era el único lugar en el cual se podía esconder en esos momentos.

Los niños siguieron con la protesta de quien era el dragón, formando en el campo de entrenamiento una barrera de inquietud a los otros dragones presentes. El escándalo los inquietaba incluso a Chimuelo, quien empezaba a gruñir de ira.

- ¡Ya basta! – actuó rápido Hipo, logrando acaparar la atención de los niños hacia él – No es bueno pelear frente a los dragones, eso los pone nerviosos – les explicó con seriedad – Nosotros soltamos energías; energías que ellos pueden sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Ya sea que estamos tristes, contentos o molestos ellos lo sabrán - la explicación hizo calmar a los niños y tener más conocimiento entre los presentes - Y otra cosa. Yo no consideraría a los dragones como cualquier mascota, no es un gato ni un perro por particular. El dragón es como un guardián, debes ganar su confianza antes de formar una alianza con ellos. El simple hecho de que ustedes digan que este Terrible Terror es de ustedes no ganara su confianza, el no piensa así, solo lo aterran – regaño

Los niños bajaron las miradas con vergüenza tras el regaño del joven entrenador.

- No me lo tomen a mal, solo quiero enseñarles a cómo tratar a un dragón – añadió Hipo al sentirse mal por el regaño y acariciar la cabeza de uno de los niños con simpatía. Su actitud lo hizo sentirse por un momento como su padre. Escalofríos le sometió tras la espalda de tan solo pensarlo.

Los ojos de los niños se elevaron hacia el dragón aun escondido tras la espalda de Hipo.

- Si realmente quieren que él no se esconda más, tendrán que disculparse, por si no lo sabía los dragones nos entienden en todo, aunque no sepan hablar como nosotros – explico al mirar al dragón a aproximar su cabeza por su hombro. Los niños cedieron cuenta de que si estaba escuchando.

- Lo sentimos – se disculparon agachando las miradas.

El dragón miro a Hipo ese momento, como para saber si era seguro de salir, en su respuesta Hipo asintió con la cabeza, lo que lo dedujo al reptil mostrarse casi por completo por encima del hombro del joven entrenador; obviamente aun no confiaba en los niños, por lo que enrosco su cola alrededor de la cintura de Hipo por si los niños intentaban jalar de él otra vez.

- Jaja, aun sigue asustado – sonrió el joven jinete al sentir el apretón de la cola alrededor de su cintura.

Hipo noto que el Terrible Terror inclinaba su cabeza frecuentemente usando su sentido del olfato. Parecía que olía algo, algún tipo de alimento cerca de los niños. Hipo noto la bolsa de cuero alrededor del hombro de la niña; tal vez de ahí era que provenía el olor.

- Oye pequeña ¿qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa? – le pregunto señalando el bolso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Es mi almuerzo, mi mami me lo preparo – ella exclamo sonriendo.

- ¡Perfecto! – asintió Hipo – La mejor forma de llegar a un dragón es con una ofrenda de paz- los niños inclinaron las cabezas de confusión – Les mostrare… amm… ¿tu nombre es? – pregunto torpemente Hipo a la niña.

- Gofi, me llamo Gofi - sonrió

- Bien Gofi ¿Traes algo de salmón en tu bolsa de meriendas?- ella asintió – Muy bien. Necesito que tomes el salmón y se lo ofrezcas como una disculpa más confiable – le explico Hipo con una sonrisa.

Sin dudar, la niña rebusco en su bolsa y tomo el salmón por la cola. En seguida el Terrible Terror alzo la cabeza de emoción cuando vio el pescado en manos de la niña. Con súbita cautela el pequeño Terror se inclina por la clavícula izquierda de Hipo, sus ojos morados miraban a la niña y el salmón, el olor fresco del pescado se infiltraba en su nariz, el desespero de querer comerlo le estremecía todo el cuerpo. Hipo sonrió al ver su desespero.

- Ofrécele el salmón – Hipo le afirmo a la niña. Obedientemente ella da unos pasos cerca de él, acercando poco a poco el pescado al pequeño dragón. El dragón retrocedió cuando ella se acerca. Sorprendida por como actuó la niña enseguida mira a Hipo.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? – pregunto solloza pensando que el dragón la odiaba.

- No te preocupes, no estás haciendo nada mal. Solo quiere asegurarse de que no le harás nada malo – le explico – Pero te aconsejo de que no te acerques, deja que el haga el primer paso. Pero recuerda, demuestra que eres de confianza.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en el mismo lado, extendiendo el pescado hacia el reptil. El Terrible Terror vio que la niña no se movía de lugar, sintió que podía continuar con su movida, así que bajo del hombro de Hipo; guió su camino por el cuerpo del joven delgado hasta llegar al suelo. Aliviado Hipo retorció su hombro cuando el dragón por fin se bajó de él. Viendo que el dragón ya estaba en el suelo la niña le sonrió a Hipo, él le devolvió la sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y susurrando un "adelante". El pequeño Terror a un permanecía distante. Ella se inclino al nivel del dragón con una sonrisa ofreciéndole el salmón.

Los vikingos y los niños presentes observaban con súbita impresión como el Terrible Terror se aproximaba paso por paso cerca a la niña. Sin duda todo lo que Hipo les estaba enseñando por tonto que sonara funcionaba a la perfección.

- Eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien – mencionaba sonriente Hipo con el progreso.

Finalmente el Terror se aproximó unos metros a las manos de la niña. Cauteloso le hecho una mirada a los ojos marrones brillosos de la joven a su frente.

- Tranquilo, no te haré daño – sonrió ella – Tómalo, es para ti – asintió aproximando el pescado cerca a la pequeña figura del dragón.

La calidez de la voz de la niña provocó una sonrisa curva en la mandíbula del pequeño reptil. Aprobó el mandato de la joven agarrando de una mordida el pescado, tragándolo de un solo bocado como si fuera un dragón grande. Ella comenzó a reír cuando el Terrible Terror se subió a su hombro ronroneándole cuando acariciaba su mejilla contra la suya misma.

- Su piel me da cosquillas – ella replico con una sonrisa acariciando la parte baja de la mandíbula del dragón, esto le causaba una sensación satisfactoria de ronroneos al reptil.

- Vez, ahora le agradas. Ganar su confianza no fue difícil después de todo ¿no crees? – le pregunto

- No, realmente fue fácil – ella sonrió

En esos momentos Hipo fue interrumpido cuando Chimuelo dio con la nariz un codazo en la palma de su mano para llamarle la atención. El gran dragón negro dio un gesto brusco con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, parecía intentar decirle algo.

- Oh, es cierto – anticipo Hipo al captar el mensaje de su amigo – Ya deberíamos estar en el Gran Salón. Muy bien amigos la clase concluye hasta aquí. Si necesitan algún consejo o ayuda en algo pueden discutirlo conmigo luego de la fiesta – amplio dispersando a la clase para que marcharan – (Suspiro) Realmente no es tan fácil enseñarle a los vikingos como a los dragones – expreso sarcásticamente Hipo con las manos en las caderas cuando miro a su dragón – Vamos amigo, demos nos prisa, De seguro papá está esperándonos – dijo cuándo le dio dos palmaditas en la frente a su amigo justo antes de subirse en su lomo y cabalgar por los cielos con un gran aleteo de impulso.

* * *

Ya en el Gran Salón Hipo se encontró con Astrid a medio camino de sus pasos. Ella corrió la sonrisa una vez que lo vio, él le devolvió la mirada sonriente mientras que Chimuelo le seguía de lado.

- ¡Hipo! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? – pregunto con emoción cuando ella tomo sus manos y le enseño el alrededor – Todos pusimos gran esfuerzo para que no se viera tan cargado, pero a un así se ve muy bonito.

- Realmente se ve muy bien – respondió sorprendido por la decoración.

- ¡Lo sé! – añadió con un salto de alegría.

- Veo que estas muy emocionada Astrid – gimió Hipo cuándo sintió el fuerte apretón que ella le dio al sostenerle el antebrazo derecho. Ella rápidamente se sonroja al sentirse avergonzada por su actitud, de modo que soltó el brazo de Hipo y comenzó a juguetear con su flequillo con timidez.

- Lo siento, no quería comportarme de esa manera – se disculpó evadiendo el contacto visual de Hipo continuando a juguetear con su flequillo.

- Tranquila, realmente…eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti – disminuyo la voz Hipo con vergüenza.

- ¿¡Qué!?- resalto ella aunque pudo escuchar bien la ultima oración.

- ¡Nada! – aclaro sonrojado evadiendo la mirada.

A pesar de las palabras vergonzosas ambos volvieron a mirarse e intercambiar sonrisas y como de costumbre sin ninguna razón Hipo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro de parte de Astrid.

- ¡Ah! ahí estas hijo, estuve buscándote por todas partes – dijo Estoico el Vasto cuando se acercó a los adolescentes – ¿Y bien? ¿te gusta? – pregunto al colocarse a las espaldas de Hipo y poner su brusca mano izquierda en el mismo hombro delgado en el que Hipo aun se acariciaba del dolorido golpe. El asintió con la cabeza con aprobación a la pregunta de su padre - Esta será una de nuestras mas grandes celebraciones – la voz alegre de Estoico resonó en los oídos de su hijo y la multitud presente. En cambio todos sonrieron con aprobación a su jefe.

Finalmente todos había terminados. Ya estaban listos para comenzar la gran celebración que estaban preparando; a un que en la lasta de preparaciones no se incluía lo siguiente. A continuación, de repente todos mantuvieron silencio cuando es cucharon un zumbido resonar portada la sala. Atonitos todos dirigieron las miradas a los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda. Ambos jóvenes se estaban agarrando por los cuernos de sus cascos metálicos como un brusco juego. Ellos enseguida se percataron de los ojos que los rodeaban.

- Ni siquiera nos miren, no fuimos nosotros – respondió Britacio como defensa a un jalando por los cuernos a su hermana.

Todos desviaron las miradas cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar. Grietas comenzaron a forjarse en el estrecho techo y las anchas paredes del Gran Salón. Escombros cesaron al movimiento brusco. Pero peor aun, la muerte se presentaría a cualquiera de ellos.

* * *

_**Fin!**_

_**Jajajajajajajajajaj solo bromeo, apenas este es el comienzo XD**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado. Para ser mi primer "fanfic" no me quedo tan mal según yo pienso**_

_**Se los advierto desde ahora. No soy una persona que escribe muy frecuente, por lo que no estoy segura cuantas veces voy a estar lanzando cada capítulo. Me gusta analizar primero lo que quiero escribir y luego pongo el empeño para escribir. Otra cosa que podría impedirme escribir frecuentemente es la Universidad. Pero les aseguro que les haré capítulos largos para que no se queden con tantas ganas, apenas estoy comenzando el Cap.2 y ya me va muy bien.**_

_**Por favor, dejen sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo. Necesito que me inspiren a continuar la versión **_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Cap.2:**

**"Un Comportamiento Extraño"**

Grandes rocas del techo comenzaban a caer con un sonido aterrador. La multitud entro en pánico cuando varias pilas caen al suelo con el atroz estruendo. Del instinto protector los dragones cubrieron a sus amos con sus alas para evitar que los escombros perdidos del techo cayeran sobre ellos. Estoico enrosco en sus manos a Hipo y Astrid para protegerlos, pero en vez de él cubrirlos Chimuelo ya había extendido sus alas contra ellos tres.

- ¡TODOS SALGAN DEL GRAN SALÓN AHORA! – ordeno Estoico al guiar a todos fuera de la sala.

- !Aaaaaah! - se escucho el grito de espanto de Brutacio - !Afuera también esta temblando! - añadió lo que era obvio.

- Si, pero es mejor afuera que adentro - protesto Estoico agarrando un brazo del chico para sacarlo del tonto chok.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a la aldea mientras otros volaban con sus dragones fuera de la sala. Una vez que el temblor desapareció todos cubiertos de polvo miraron a las entradas del Gran Salón. Las puertas cayeron brutalmente al suelo. La puerta derecha en vez de estar en su marco se ubicaba ahora en mitad de las escaleras y ahora la puerta izquierda tendida de su marco tambaleando de arriba hacia abajo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer. Pero gracias a Thor las dos grandes estatuas talladas en rocas se encontraban intactas. El daño afuera era mínimo, pero dentro del salón era lo preocupante.

- ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – pregunto Estoico una vez que salió del chok. Las personas asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta.

- No – añadió Astrid al caer en rodillas.

- ¿Astrid estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – pregunto Hipo al inclinarse a ella.

- Hipo…todo…todo lo que hicimos…ya…ya no está – menciono con los ojos nublados y las manos en los labios aun en el chok.

Hipo alzo el rostro con impresión, jamás la había visto tan decepcionada y triste. Igual fue a su alrededor, muchas caras tristes se reflejaban el los vikingos de Berk. El esfuerzo y empeño de todos se convirtió en una ruina. Hipo frunció el ceño con lastima, apenas unos momentos todos sonreían y ahora todos tenían las miradas caídas.

- Vamos amigos ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Somos vikingos. Nos han pasado peores cosas que estas – expreso Hipo seriamente – Deberíamos estar agradecidos que todos estamos vivos.

- Pero Hipo… ¿Qué hay de la celebración de la academia? Tú estabas esperando este día tanto como nosotros –añadió Astrid al mirarlo a un estando de rodillas.

- Lo se Astrid, pero mira a tu alrededor, estamos con vida. Esa sería una razón por la cual celebrar – le respondió con una sonrisa poniendo sus manos alrededor de los hombros de ella cuando se inclino a su nivel. Ella le dirigió una mirada melancólica de aprobación.

- Hipo tiene toda la razón – admitió Estoico dirigiéndose frente a su pueblo – No hay mejor cosa para celebrar que estando todos con vida. Démosles gracias a Thor de que podemos pasar otro año con nuestras familias – continuo a decir el gran jefe colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

- Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor – admitió Bocón al pararse frente a su amigo – Pero no cabe duda de que tendremos que posponer la celebración de la academia dragón. Por ahora podemos usar el poco día que nos queda para arreglar el Gran Salón – dijo como sugerencia.

- Tienes razón Bocón. Sera mejor que todos revisen sus hogares y vean si todo está bien, si hay alguna destrucción déjenme saber o a Bocón – ordeno Estoico

Sin más ni peros todos se dispersaron a sus hogares. Pocas casas de Berk resultaron destruidas por el temblor, de modo que Bocón no tendría que esforzarse tanto para arreglarlas. Hipo y Chimuelo patrullaron por la aldea tomando apuntes de las cosas que necesitarían para arreglar, ya sean tejados, puertas, cosechas etc.

- Bueno amigo. Al parecer tendremos mucho que hacer – resoplo Hipo al subirse a su dragón y darle dos palmaditas en la cabeza – Vamos, tenemos que entregarle la lista a Bocón, seguramente el esta en la fragua – Chimuelo gimió con aprobación y se lanzó por los cielos.

* * *

Allá en los cielos Hipo examinaba la lista mientras que Chimuelo dirigía por unos momentos en los aires. Realmente necesitarían muchas materiales para arreglar varias casas pero aun mas el Gran Salón.

Todo se mantenía tranquilo, el aire era fresco y relajante para el joven vikingo. Esto era una de las cosas que lo conectaba mucho más a su dragón, el volar por los cielos sin ninguna barrera ni reglas. Le era deprimente el saber que no tendría todo el día para volar con su amigo por los cielos.

A continuación, sin previo aviso Chimuelo se desvió del camino hacia la fragua, dirigiendo entonces un nuevo rumbo al mar. Hipo en seguida lo nota.

- ¿Chimuelo hacia donde te diriges? La Fragua de Bocón se encuentra en esa dirección – protesto señalando a la izquierda. Sin embargo Chimuelo no respondió.

El dragón se quedó tieso de hombros, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y sus pupilas se convirtieron en una ancha línea recta. Alzó las orejas entre cortando el aire alrededor de ellas, las movía frecuentemente como una antena buscando la señal perfecta, sobre todo serpenteaba ligeramente por su camino en los cielos. Hipo noto enseguida los extraños movimientos de su amigo, obviamente esa no era una actitud de felicidad.

Chimuelo ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto su jinete colocando amablemente la mano alrededor de la cabeza escamosa de su amigo. Chimuelo no respondió, de contrario aparto la mano de su joven jinete con un ligero movimiento brusco de la cabeza. Esto le hizo recordar a Hipo la vez que Chimuelo actúo de esa forma cuando se encontraron por primera vez con la Muérete Roja. Algo estaba llamando nuevamente la atención de su amigo ¿o algo le molestaba? – Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa, que tienes amigo? – insistió saber.

Desconcertado Chimuelo cerró los ojos en un intento de caer devuelta a su estado normal. Ni siquiera él podía entender que era lo que le inquietaba tanto. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. En la parte más oscura de su mente vio unos ojos que se abren de un tirón mostrando de forma unos ojos serios de un espléndido color anaranjado-amarillento rojizo y unas pupilas rojas como la sangre. La presencia de un ser oscuro…acaba de **despertar**. Atónito por la extraña sensación el dragón negro entra en estado de pánico. El reptil rugió de dolor lanzándose de forma descontrolada en una salpicada hacia abajo. Hipo a su vez comenzó a gritarle "que se detuviera" y como antes no tuvo respuesta de su amigo. El pánico comenzó a sembrarse en Hipo, tenía que encontrar la manera de nivelarse antes de que chocaran contra el cuerpo fió del mar. Una caída como esa, seria una muerte segura.

Las ondas de viento perturbaban la vista de Hipo por la velocidad que caían. El controlar la cola protética en una salpicada era muy difícil para el delgado cuerpo del joven vikingo. Sin saber que hacer Hipo tiro de las riendas del sillón de cuero igual como hizo la primera vez que voló por los cielos con Chimuelo y casi caen. La presión que Hipo hacia con el cinturón molestaba contra el pecho del dragón negro, esto le obliga a la bestia extender sus alas contra el viento disminuyendo así la caída.

- Chimuelo ¡Tienes que anivelarte ahora! – grito – ¡ANIVELATE YA!

Entrando en reacción por la llamada de pánico de su jinete Chimuelo hace caso de su orden tirando de su cuerpo hacia arriba, tomando nuevamente su lugar en los cielos. Hipo llevo la mano derecha contra su pecho con un gran suspiro de alivio. Estuvieron a solo unos metros de tocar el agua.

- Chimuelo ¿Qué fue todo eso? – le pregunto con la gran molestia de querer saber. En cambio Chimuelo solo lo miro sobre su hombro con una expresión mas confundida que la suya misma. A pesar de haber vuelto en si el gran dragón se sentía avergonzado por su extraño forma de actuar – Tranquilo amigo, ya paso – Hipo le acaricio la cabeza sabiendo que su amigo se sentía de forma estúpida por lo de hace unos minutos - Si te hace sentir mejor, volvamos a tierra filme – sugirió, teniendo como respuesta de su dragón un rugido de aprobación. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos volvieron a las tierras de Berk.

* * *

Aterrizaron cerca de la costa dando al mar de Berk, obviamente caminaron unos par de minutos para llegar a la fragua de Bocón cual ahora era uso para sacar dientes de dragón. A mitad de camino se encontraron con la sorpresa de una gran multitud desesperada. Hipo levanto una ceja de confusión ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? pensó para sí mismo adentrándose a la multitud angustiada. Los vikingos acariciaban las cabezas adoloridas de sus dragones. Bocón estaba revisando los dientes de la Gronckle llamada Gorgontua (Meatlug) de Patapez (Fishlegs) para encontrar la fuente de dolor en los dragones presentes. Sin resultados se alejó de las fauces de La Gronckle con un suspiro de derrota.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto angustiado Patapez a lado de su dragón

- Nada – resoplo entonces – No encuentro la causa de dolor. No creo que sea un dolor de muela - respondió

- Bocón ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Hipo una vez que se acercó a él.

La alegría se les presento una vez que Hipo hizo su entrada entre ellos. Como locos los vikingos corrieron hacia el joven entrenador.

- Hipo ¿Qué les pasa a los dragones?

- ¿Porque actúan de modo extraño?

- ¿Están enfermos?

- Ah, yo…yo – se encogió de hombro Hipo cuando todos le azotaban con preguntas

- ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió en la multitud Estoico con un ceño fruncido levemente dibujado en su rostro intimidante – Déjenlo respirar.

- Papá ¿que está pasando? – pregunto una vez que tuvo oportunidad

- No lo se Hipo. De repente los dragones comenzaron a comportarse de manera extraña – le respondió dirigiendo una mirada preocupante a los dragones tumbados en el suelo con rostros adoloridos

- Entonces, a ellos también les paso lo mismo que a Chimuelo – susurro para sí Hipo asumiendo una mano a su barbilla en un pensamiento.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – insistió saber sombrío Estoico al escucharlo

Hipo se tensó, sabía que su padre se molestaría o mejor aun se preocuparía si lograba enterarse que estuvo cerca de la muerte cuando volaba por los cielos con Chimuelo. Miro desconcertado los ojos de su padre, le era difícil pensar con todo lo que pasaba, no lograba encontrar una excusa creíble.

- Amm, yo…pues…solo - Hipo mordió su labio inferior cuando se encontró atrapado en sus propias palabras.

La excusa ya no era necesaria una vez que los dragones comenzaron a rugir de dolor por segunda vez, incluyendo al Terrible Terror que ahora era mascota de Gofi. Chimuelo se tumbó sobre sus pies con el fuerte dolor de cabeza de antes, asustado Hipo corrió a su lado.

- Chimuelo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa amigo? – Hipo se preocupó mucho cuando Chimuelo lleva sus patas sobre su cabeza por el dolor. De igual manera los otros dragones se comportaban de misma forma – Tienen miedo – afirmo Hipo con el ceño fruncido y una voz profunda en el presentimiento – Ellos tienen miedo. Pueden que ellos sientan algo que nosotros no podemos – expreso dirigiéndose a su padre. Estoico solo pudo intercambiar una mirada más confusa a su hijo.

- ¿Y a qué crees que se deba, Hipo? – le pregunto Patapez con un tono sollozo

- No lo se. Pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados – mascullo entre dientes

A lo lejos de la muchedumbre se encontraba Moho (Mildew) quien tenía una sonrisa arqueada de gusto por lo que les estaba pasando a los dragones. Y parecía que lo disfrutaría mas.

* * *

**Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí tienen el cap.2 No se si lo encontraron interesante o latoso, pero ya saben que me pueden dejar saber a través de una crítica :)**

**Sé que no fue tan largo como les prometí, pero es que la inspiración viene y va. Sobre todo no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la computadora por problemas de la vista. A un así, eso no me impedirá actualizar los capitulas deseados para ustedes.  
**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen un comentario para la inspiración de esta servidora ^..^**


	3. Capitulo 3

** Primero que todo gracias por apoyarme en los dos primeros capítulos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios :)**

**Y si, espero que la historia les prometa una gran aventura y misterios. **

**En fin, si tienen alguna duda o algo que no entiendan déjenme saber por los comentarios o por un mensaje privado.**

**Gracias y sigan leyendo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Bueno eso intento jajajaj XD**

* * *

**Cap.3:**

"**Visiones, lo siento amigo"**

Era inaudito el no poder saber lo que le ocurría a los dragones; pero fuera lo que fuera Hipo encontraría la solución. Los aldeanos de Berk regresaron a sus hogares por órdenes rectas de Estoico. Hipo tranquilizo a sus amigos diciendo entre dientes que todo sería "pasajero" o al menos eso quería pensar.

Hipo regreso a su casa y entro a su habitación dando un gran suspiro deprimente cuando ve regado en el suelo de madera los dibujos que ha hecho de Chimuelo dormido y varías modificaciones para una silla de montar nueva. Decidió que limpiaría luego, pero por ahora se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama abatido por todo lo sucedido. Llevo sus puños a su frente en un intento de analizar las cosas; sabía que el temblor de algún modo estaba relacionado con el dolor de cabeza de los dragones. Dejo escapar otro suspiro antes de apoyar la espalda contra la cabecera de su cama, colocando sus rodillas contra su pecho y las manos alrededor de sus piernas. Sus ojos miraban recto hacia la nada ya que su mente se había perdido en el pensamiento. No paso mucho cuando Hipo se percato de que su amigo no estaba presente en la habitación. El joven vikingo examino a su frente en el suelo la redonda piedra gris que se presentaba como la cama de su Furia Nocturna.

- ¿Chimuelo? - nombro con la ceja arqueada, el juraría que su amigo le había seguido hasta la casa.

Con un impulso adelante salto fuera de su cama, tomando rumbo por las escaleras para encontrarse de repente con su padre entrando por la puerta.

- Papá ¿Has visto a Chimuelo?

- Yo creí que estaba contigo – respondió colocando su casco en sima de un tornillo que resaltaba de la columnas frente a la entrada.

- Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero no está.

-No te preocupes, tal vez está volando con los otros dragones – al decir así el gran jefe se tensó de hombro al recordar la cola protésica del dragón.

- Chimuelo no puede volar – le recordó a dientes rodando los ojos a su vez

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso – se disculpó con vergüenza

- Iré a buscarlo – dijo al suspirar

- No es para tanto hijo, además ya es casi la hora de la cena. Preparare un estofado – anuncio con ánimos.

Hipo se estremeció ante la palabra "estofado" no era porque no le gustara, él podría comerlo todos los días, si es que no es preparado por su padre. Si hay una cosa que Hipo no deseaba era todo lo que su padre cocinaba.

- Na, yo paso – dejo saber con una mueca de asco sin que su padre lo notara. Ya sabía lo que le pasaría una vez que diera la primera cucharada, crudo y salado estofado recorrer por su delgada garganta. Sin duda esto le enfermaría al estomago.

Sin que Estoico lo notara Hipo se escabullo por la puerta, el sonido de la madera crujiente que provenía de la chimenea era lo suficiente audible como para no delatar el chirrido oxidado de la pierna protésica del joven vikingo. Dio a su fuga aun éxito. Hipo guío su camino al mercado de la aldea, sus pasos iban a la velocidad de la angustia, él sabía que algo andaba mal, Chimuelo nunca dejaría su lado sin al menos dejarle saber.

- ¿En donde estas amigo? – susurro para sí mismo a medida de que sus pasos se volvieron una carrera.

* * *

El sol se sumergía a lo lejos del mar tocando los cielos con la mitad de su cabeza, su cabellos reflejaba los últimos destellos naranjas de su cuerpo luminoso, a su vez se aproximaba por lo más alto su amiga la luna, esta era a acompañada con los tonos azules oscuros que presentaban la noche.

Hipo llevaba hace unas horas en la búsqueda de su amigo. Busco por los más pequeños rincones hasta la piedra más alta de Berk, pero no encontró nada. Su corazón le pesaba y un cosquilleo de naucias le molestaba en la boca del estomago. No sabía mas donde buscar. Sin remedio regreso a su casa con la mirada baja, sentía un gran impulso de querer gritar del desespero que mantenía en silencio.

Justo al subir por los cinco escalones y encontrarse frente a la puerta, esta se abre antes de que él pudiera alcanzar la perilla. Bocón y su padre se le presentaron en la entrada.

- Ah, Hipo, hay estas – le sonrio Bocón – Yo y Estoico estábamos a punto de buscarte.

- ¿Y eso sería por? – dijo deprimidamente apenas dirigiéndole la mirada a su antiguo mentor.

- Chimuelo ya regreso a casa – le dejo saber Estoico dando una señal por encima de su hombro derecho con el pulgar – Esta allá arriba – señalo con la mirada las escaleras que daban a la habitación de su hijo

Hipo abrió los ojos como platos ante la noticia, pero enseguida los entre cerró con un ceño fruncido. Paso por entremedio de Bocón y su padre con un leve empujón de hombros. Tropezó torpemente por las escaleras con la prisa, pero finalmente dio con la puerta de su alcoba. Con una mano abre la puerta de un empujón causando un salto de impresión en el dragón recostado ya sobre su roca calentada. Chimuelo mira a Hipo, como Hipo miro a Chimuelo. Por un segundo el joven vikingo dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios antes de convertirla en una mirada molesta.

- ¡Chimuelo, donde estuviste! – pregunto a regañadientes - ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes y llevaba horas sin encontrarte!- el dragón lo miro con ojos grandes – Creí…creí que algo malo te había pasado – expreso con sentimiento.

El dragón siseó ante las preguntas de su jinete y sin más rodeos tumbo su cabeza a una esquina de la roca con molestia. Hipo abrió los ojos como los labios con la impresión, Chimuelo le estaba ignorando.

- ¿Por qué medas la espalda? – pregunto – ¿Acaso estas molesto con migo? – siguió sin respuestas

Hipo retrocedió un paso antes del otro, no podía creer que su amigo le ignorara. Esa actitud le hacía recordad cuando la Muerte Susurrante ataco a Berk con el propósito de matar a Chimuelo. Ese día Chimuelo ignoraba y empujaba a Hipo para protegerlo de la batalla entre ambos dragones ¿Pero y ahora, porque lo trataba así?

- ¿Aun te duele la cabeza? – añadió cuando se acerca para verificar si tenía fiebre. Su acto amable fue recibido con un gruñido de molestia departe del gran reptil. Hipo retrocedió cuando su amigo enseño los dientes – Chimuelo ¿Qué te sucede? soy yo, Hipo – respondió algo molesto

El dragón continúo con la cabeza baja, sus grandes ojos se hallaban en un estado de aburrimiento cuando miraba hacia la nada. Se podía notar que estaba algo deprimido y por alguna razón molesto.

La molestia le invadió el corazón al joven vikingo, de modo que apretó los dientes con ira. Sus manos se volvieron puños de rabia junto a un ceño fruncido. La voz que sentía en su interior corrió por su garganta desatando por completo la ira que sentía.

- ¡Chimuelo! – grito.

De manera estúpida el dragón se estremeció ante el llamado, jamás su Hipo había pronunciado su nombre con tanta molestia. Con timidez el reptil volteo la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de ojos llorosos de su jinete. Sin retraso el dragón se puso en cuatro patas con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Hipo llorar en silencio. El joven evadió el contacto visual de su dragón, en ningún momento él tenía pensado llorar, pero el sentimiento de ira y culpa por no poder hacer nada abrieron pasó a sus lágrimas.

Avergonzado y con dolor en el pecho Chimuelo se aproxima a su jinete. Suave pero lo bastante confortable el reptil golpea con su cabeza el abdomen de su niño humano, mostrando a su vez resoplos como disculpas. Hipo sonrio ante esto.

- Yo también lo siento, amigo – se disculpo secando las lagrimas en las mangas verdes de la vestimenta – No fue mi intensión gritarte ni ser tan grosero, es solo que me siento inquieto con lo que está pasando. Sé que algo malo…esta por pasar – expreso con un sentir pesado en la garganta.

Chimuelo resoplo de acuerdo a las palabras de su niño humano. Estando ahora con ánimos va y lame a la mejilla al joven.

- Te extrañe amigo – sonrio al ver a su típico amigo de siempre – Si al menos supiera que es lo que te molesta, créeme que haría todo lo posible por ayudarte – exclamo acariciando bajo la barbilla del dragón – Bueno, será mejor que descansemos. Hoy si fue un día extraño – bostezo. Sin rodeos ambos fueron a descansar.

* * *

Ya en lo profundo del sueño Hipo empezó a experimentar lo que sería una pesadilla de mal gusto. Un sueño visible no era, más bien era como el juego de un rompecabezas que había por ordenar. En otro resumen, veía en sus sueños imágenes; imágenes que saltaban uno tras el otro. Esto solo traía consigo la confusión.

Alas negras se presentaron ante el sueño, estas se extendían con gran rudeza en los aires. La sonrisa maliciosa de humor se infiltraba en los labios de un hombre joven, sus ojos brillaban aun en lo más profundo de la oscuridad y su mirada penetraba el miedo más que la de un dragón. Odio, rencor, orgullo y venganza era lo que se expresaba en lo más profundo de su ser. El hombre no se detendría ante nadie; no le huiría al más valiente y no daría la espalda al más vil. Él tomaría todo lo que estuviera a su paso, ya sea familias, tierras o hasta la misma vida. El miedo era lo único que él dejaría escapar de aquellos que le enfrentaran.

Hipo se despertó con un grito que causo a su amigo despertar de golpe. Jadeaba como su respiración le apretaba el pecho. Sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón de largas millas. El sudor bajaba por su frente dando paso a su barbilla, para luego convertirse en una gota que se desplomaba en su camisa.

- ¿Un sueño? – susurro en el jadeo.

El joven tomo leves respiraciones rápidas hasta lograr encontrar el volumen de su corazón a su ritmo normal. Tal vez haya sido solo un sueño ¿Pero, porque una parte de él le inquietaba con un "No"?

Chimuelo se sacudió del sueño y se precipito hasta Hipo, rugió suavemente para solo llamar la atención de su niño humano. Hipo le sonrió y le rascó por debajo de la barbilla.

- Lo siento amigo, no fue mi intención despertarte – le menciono con un tono arrepentido. Aprobando su disculpa Chimuelo le lamió la mejilla a su jinete, recibiendo de parte del niño un estremecimiento de asco al contacto de la áspera y rasposa lengua del dragón. A un así sonrió ante su amigo.

Aliviado por que su grito no llega a despertar a su padre Hipo se cepillo su cabello hacia atrás antes de un suspiro, le sonrió de nuevo a su amigo y busco su bota derecha situado en la esquina de su cama. Una vez puesta la bota miro por la ventana de su alcoba; el cielo seguía un poco a oscuras pero sin dudas el sol se presentaría a cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por los cielos amigo?- Chimuelo rugió feliz ante la pregunta, moviendo de lado a lado su cola como a la de un cachorro contento – Shhhh, tranquilo, llamaras la atención de papá.

A continuación, Hipo y Chimuelo se escabulleron por la ventana de la alcoba; Chimuelo se adelanto saltando desde el tejado, su emoción era intensa que no podía dejar de saltar.

- Chimuelo quieto – le susurro Hipo mientras se agarraba del borde de la ventana ya después de estar trepado en el tejado. Logrando calmar a su compañero Hipo se dedica a bajar del tejado; sin previo aviso su pierna protética resbalo violentamente de su posición causando que Hipo callera con todo su peso contra su trasero en el frió suelo. Una mueca de dolor se reflejo en su rostro mientras se sobaba por debajo de su glúteo. Chimuelo se precipito hasta él, dando una vez cerca un codazo al hombro de su jinete con su nariz escamosa.

- Estoy bien amigo, pero pienso que me saldrá un moretón – se burlo aun en el dolor. Chimuelo recibió su comentario burlón con una lamida en la mejilla, poniendo nuevamente a Hipo en un estado de estremecimiento por el asco.

De repente se escucha un gruñido venir de lado a ellos, sus miradas velozmente corren hasta el sonido topándose con la silueta de Tornado. Hipo no contaba con caer cerca del pequeño establo que Estoico le había construido a Tornado, lamentablemente esta se ubicaba cerca de su ventana. El dragón gruñía de ira al igual que Chimuelo quien se puso en posición defensiva por si el Trueno Tambor atacaba a su jinete.

- Wou, tranquilo Tornado, somos nosotros – anuncio algo inquieto por el repentino gruñido de ambos dragones.

Tornado se detuvo al reconocer la voz del hijo de su jinete, a la vez Chimuelo viendo que todo estaba bajo control bajo la defensa con una sentada de sus patas traseras. Tornado soltó un pequeño rugido de simpatía tras la presencia de Hipo; sin embargo esto llevo al joven jinete poner los hombros tensos y apretar los dientes con inquietud. Hipo le siseo al dragón llevando su dedo índice por encima de su labio como señal de que se mantuviera en silencio. Tornado toma la indirecta del joven, volvió a su esquina para continuando a dormir hasta que el sol se presentara por completo en la costa. Hipo sonrió con un suspiro de alivio, Tornado no fue lo bastante escandaloso como para despertar a su padre. Lo que parecía ser tranquilo cambio en un abrir y serrar de ojos. Un chasquido de ramas se escucho por la parte trasera de la casa de Hipo. Chimuelo fue el primero en notar una figura alta corriendo hacia el bosque las espaldas de la casa. Gruñendo a dientes el dragón se pone en alerta; Hipo se acerco a él con intriga aferrando sus ojos a la dirección que su amigo marcaba con la mirada.

- Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa, que estás viendo amigo? – sin previo aviso el dragón se lanza tras la sombra con un leve rugido - ¡Chimuelo adónde vas!

Con la confusión Hipo se lanza tras su amigo, pero luego de un par de minutos de correr lo pierde de vista. Angustiado Hipo recorre el punto de su a alrededor con la mirada, no podía ver muy bien por la poca claridad, el sol a un no se precipitaba por lo alto del cielo aunque ya habían varios rayos del sol aproximándose por el horizonte. Llamo con todo su aire el nombre de su amigo, pero no hubo respuestas de su parte; Hipo agacho la cabeza con un pensamiento retorcido.

- ¿Por qué se está comportando de manera extraña? Pensaba para sí mismo.

Hipo continuo la corrida por el bosque, solo se detenía para tomar leves respiraciones tras la fatiga. Camino varios minutos por la maleza de las tierras de Berk. Derecha a izquierda dirigía a cada momento la cabeza, observando todo lo que pudiera ver a su alrededor. Se adentraba más y más a lo profundo del bosque con pasos ligeros. El pecho comenzó a dolerle con un sentir desgarrador

- ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Porque siento que algo malo pasara? pensaba para sí mismo cuando tocaba su pecho adolorido.

De inmediato Hipo se detuvo cuando escucha el gruñido de angustia de su dragón. Una sensación escalofriante recorrió la espina dorsal de Hipo con los rugidos continuos "Chimuelo estaba en problemas". Su impulso le obligo a correr en busca del llanto de pánico de su amigo. Los gruñidos lo guiaron al otro lado de las playas de Berk. Hipo dio un salto de impresión cuando vio cerca de la costa dos barcos "Paria" (Outcasts). Ligeramente Hipo se escabullo a su izquierda por detrás de unas rocas ubicadas cerca de los árboles. Se atrevió a mirar por encima de ella con ojos grandes por la adrenalina que acumulaba su delgado cuerpo. Tenso sus dedos sobre la superficie de la piedra a medida que asomaba más la cabeza. Había cuatro hombres Parias armados hasta los hombros merodeando por la orilla de las arenas. Hipo frunció el ceño seriamente con un suspiro, la presencia de los Parias no era de su agrado o mejor dicho nunca lo fue. Parias, hombres que siempre arrasaban lo que podían, inesperados en los ataques, viles ante todo y despreciados y mal olientes. Sin duda Hipo como otras islas los odiaban, pero más que a todos era a Alvin el Traidor; hombre sanguinario, fuerte como un oso y tosco ante todo. Era extraño no verlo por los mismos alrededores.

En seguida los pensamientos de rencor contra los Parias se desplomaron ante la presencia de un gemido penoso. Era Chimuelo, quien estaba siendo arrastrado y amordazado en una carroza especialmente hecha para él. Hipo ahogo un dolor de ira y angustia en la garganta, el ver a su amigo atado y abatido por tantos rostros burlones que tiraban de la carroza, esto le apuñalaba al pecho. El odio aumento cuando la sonrisa de Alvin se hizo eco en sus oídos. Vilmente el hombre se supera al lado del dragón cautivo con una mirada burlona.

- No fue tan difícil atraparte – asumió con orgullo mostrando una risa burlona – Aun que esperaba que me dieras algo de pelea – añado ahogando su voz en un tono decepcionante. Chimuelo a cambio le devolvió una mirada fulminante – ¡Llévenlo a la nave! – ordeno rudamente. Los guardias dieron a su celebración la carga del dragón hacia un bote.

Hipo sentía ganas de lanzarse a su rescate, pero sabía que sería muy arriesgado. Maldijo en voz baja al dar un leve puñetazo derecho a la roca aunque fue recompensado con un dolor leve en el menique.

- ¿Porque solo te lo llevas a él? – pregunto con rudeza el Moho (Mildew) al entrar en escena – ¿Porque no te llevas a todos los dragones de una buena vez?

- Moho… – susurró con impresión Hipo. Un ceño más intenso que el anterior se aferró en su frente al ver que el anciano era sin dudas un traidor.

- Porque este no puede volar por su propia cuenta – añadió echando una mirada desafiante al anciano – Además los otros dragones vendrán en cuanto sea la hora - Moho gruño con desaprobación ante la confesión.

- ¿Que hay sobre el enano de Estoico? – dijo entonces con imprudencia el anciano

- El chico no será problema, en cuanto concluya el plan él estará en mis manos – exclamo con rudeza al formar un puño derecho como expresión – Atacaremos a Berk en el anochecer. Estoico no sabrá que lo golpeo – sonrió vilmente junto al Moho.

Hipo apretó los dientes de ira, no le gustaba la idea de estar en manos de Alvin, pero menos le agradaba sus planes de atacar a Berk en el anochecer. Sin dudas Hipo tenía que darse prisa y avisarle a su padre. Dio una última mirada a su amigo indefenso cuando era cargado al bote que lo llevaría a la nave Paria. No tuvo de otra que pronunciar en voz baja un "Lo siento" y dirigirse en carreras nuevamente por el bosque.

Mientras corría una sensación desgarradora le invadió el pecho y varias punzadas golpeaban en su cabeza. De imprevisto Hipo se detuvo cuando su corazón dio una palpitación resonante en lo más alto de su cabeza. Comenzó a jadear cuando la palpitación resonó nuevamente. Se quejó con un leve grito angustiador cuando cae de rodillas al suelo frio. Llevo sus manos a los oídos intentando evitar el irritante chirrido que le zumbaba en los tímpanos. El dolor errático recorría por todo su alrededor, era un sonido sin un lugar fijo de dispersión. Apretó los dientes y los ojos al gemir de dolor, la inquietud le hizo sentir que su cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

A continuación, el sonido se detuvo. Hipo abrió los ojos algo aturdido; miro a su alrededor con una expresión cansada por la experiencia. Logrando conseguir la calma dio a sus pies para levantarse, se tambaleo en el proceso del aturdimiento pero logro apoyarse en uno de los árboles de su frente. Su vista le fue borrosa luego de unos momentos. Pensó que todo fue causa del cansancio; no tuvo una buena noche por lo que no durmió de maravilla. Decidió ignorar lo sucedido y dar paso a su camino nuevamente, tenía que llegar a su padre lo más rápido posible. Tenía que salvar a su amigo de las garras de Alvin. Pero es malo no contar con lo siguiente. Hipo cayó al suelo en una posición retorcida, el dolor volvió cien veces más punzante como alfileres que se clavaban en su cerebro. Grito por el dolor, le dolía como el fuego que quema la piel. De repente en su mente Hipo vio unos ojos que se abren de un tirón. Los mismos ojos que Chimuelo vio cuando volaba por los cielos con su jinete. Podía escuchar la voz de alguien, pero hablaba en una lengua extraña.

- ¡Para… ya… YA PARA! – rogo en el dolor

- Si quieres que el dolor desaparezca, entonces deja que la agonía te envuelva – dijo una voz calmada masculina.

Hipo abrió los ojos para dirigirlos a una figura encapuchada de pies a cabeza ubicada a su frente. El hombre era alto y delgado, pero lamentablemente Hipo no lograba ver su rostro con la poca claridad que había, aun así reconocía que no era un miembro de Berk ni un Paria.

- ¿Quién…quien eres tú? – balbuceo con un tono amenazador a pesar de su dolor

- No tienes que preocuparte, no voy hacerte daño – respondió con un tono gracioso al inclinarse a Hipo – Solo concéntrate, deja que las imágenes lleguen a ti

- ¿Imágenes? ¿Cómo sabes que veo imágenes? – dijo entre dientes agarrando con fuerza su cabeza

- No son solo imágenes. Lo que estas experimentando ahora mismo son visiones.

- ¿Visiones? si como no – burlo apenas podía con incredulidad

- Búrlate o tómalo como quieras, pero el dolor no se irá a menos que lo dejes enseñarte lo que quiere – expreso con un tono serio.

Hipo lo miro fijamente con los ojos entre cerrados por la jaqueca que le molestaba a las cejas. Sin duda las palabras del hombre sonaban convincentes. Si él mismo no podía acabar con el dolor punzante, no tendría de otra que dejarse ayudar por otro.

- Si lo hago… ¿el dolor desaparecerá? – tambaleo en sus palabras con vergüenza, no deseaba que un extraño le ayudara, pero no había de otra.

Hipo noto los dientes blancos del hombre que formaban una sonrisa simpática. El sol comenzaba a tener posición en los cielos dando a ver al menos la sonrisa del sujeto.

- Si – asintió – El dolor se irá una vez que dejes el dolor surgir en ti. Sé que es doloroso, pero créeme, tu dolor es a causa de que retienes la visión. Tienes que liberarla – explico amablemente al poner en su última oración una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Hipo.

Era un tipo extraño pero Hipo convencido por sus palabras decide dar un intento. Cerró por completo los ojos antes de dar una respiración profunda, su mente comenzó aclararse con cada respiración. Podía escuchar la palpitación nuevamente en su cabeza, pero esta vez era un sonido suave y menos doloroso. Enfoco su dolor en una parte posterior de su cráneo encontrándose así un poco más confortable. Su estado era ahora tranquilo por lo que las imágenes comenzaron a surgir con un buen progreso.

La visión fue diferente que a la anterior; ahora podía ver jaulas incrustadas en paredes de piedras, algo similar a las Arenas de Berk. Aunque ahora las Arenas de Berk son la Academia del Dragón. Había una gran cantidad de dragones en enjaulas individuales. Todos lucían molestos, heridos y cansados de tanto luchar contra los barrotes de acero. Las imágenes seguían brincando a cada jaula diferente. Nader Mortiferus, Cremallerus Espantosus, Gronckles, Pesadillas Monstruosas, Muerte Susurrante, CarderoVapor y Trueno Tambor, estos eran los dragones a diferencia de otros encerrados en jaulas. La visión se enfocó ahora en una jaula particularmente alejada de las otras. En esa última se encontraba un Furia Nocturna, sin duda era "Chimuelos" quien lucía asustado en lo más profundo de la celda cuando una figura oscura se acercó lentamente a él. La persona no era Alvin, este era delgado y de cabello largo negro, pero sin duda era un hombre; una persona de ojos dorados como las de la visión anterior. El dragón gemía de temor cuando el individuo poco visible se aproximaba extendiendo su mano poco a poco hasta que su sombra cubrió por completo al dragón negro.

- ¡CHIMUELO! grito al regresar en sí con un salto estremecedor, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y de misma forma su conciencia. El hombre dio una pequeño sonrisa curva en sus labios cuando ve al niño inconsciente a sus pies.

- Realmente eres un niño interesante, Hipo. Tienes grandes cualidades – susurraba para sí mismo cuando volteaba el cuerpo del niño bocarriba – No cabe duda de que eres el indicado – sonrió llevando al niño en sus brazos. Miro sombrío a la derecha e izquierda asegurándose de que nadie les observaba antes de hacer paso a los arbustos que daban a su espalda con el joven ya en manos.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**¡TADA****! y aquí concluye el cap.3 (^..^)**

**A que les deja con ganas de querer seguir leyendo jajajaja soy muy mala. **

**Realmente me sentía motivada a pesar de que tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo, pero obviamente solo cabe lugar para una idea XD. Sé que me tarde actualizándolo, pero mi intensión era terminar el capitul para entonces. Ya que empecé nuevamente en la universidad tendré menos tiempo. Eso no era parte de mi plan, pero las clases empezaron más rápido de lo que esperaba (¬ **_**¬)**

**En fin, gracias por apoyarme en la historia, sigan leyendo y apoyándome. Favor de dejar sus comentarios y decir sus escenas favoritas : )**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Cap.4:**

"**¿Hombre Dragón? El ataque sorpresa de un Nader"**

El aire tenía un olor agrio en su brisa, las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza las costas y el cielo que apenas ha bía recibido rayos del sol ahora estaba nublado con nubes grises en lo más alto, una tormenta se avecinaba. No tomo mucho cuando las puertas del cielo dieron paso a las aguas. La lluvia hizo su trabajo de formar charcos de lodo en los bosques de Berk. Unas par de botas de cuero golpeaban con rudeza los charcos formados en el suelo lodoso a medida que corría. La figura se movía a la velocidad de la lluvia, su cuerpo delgado y alto se perdía en la maleza del bosque. Sus manos estaban ocupadas cargando una gran cantidad de madera de troncos caídos y secos. Abrió paso por los senderos de su frente. Un agudo gemido provino de su garganta cuando una rama gruesa cortó su mejilla derecha mientras corría, tanto así que el rebote de la rama casi le golpea la pupila. Apretó los dientes por el ardor de la herida abierta; la sangre se escurría con las rudas aguas que golpeaban en su rostro con la corrida.

Disminuyo el paso cuando se encontró frente a una cueva situada en montaña baja. Miro alrededor del bosque antes de entrar en lo profundo del hueco. La cueva era lo bastante ancha como para cuatro personas caminar en una línea curva. Las paredes que daban a su paso eran frías, húmedas y cubiertas de mugre; pocos espacios en el suelo dieron a nacer hierbas. Por lo más profundo del pasillo un destello luminoso se reflejaba. Un callejón sin salida ya hacía en lo profundo de la cueva. Las llamas de una pequeña y casi extinta fogata se ubicaban en el centro del callejón. El hombre se estremecía del frio, llegar a la fogata era lo que más quería. Se inclino y coloco la madera recogida del bosque en la fogata con cautela; froto sus manos contra ellas mismas luego de acercarlas al fuego. Dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando el volumen de las llamas subía al nivel deseado.

Exprimió las aguas de sus ropas en papadas y limpio la herida de su mejilla con la manga crema de su camisa; la tormenta le había tomado por sorpresa cuando recogía las maderas. Se quito las botas y las dejo caer cerca del fuego para que secaran. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en una larga inhalación después de exhalar. Parecía algo cansado pero despreocupado. Se dio unos varios masajes por detrás del cuello con la mano derecha, tenía algo de tención ya que una bola de hinchazón comenzaba a formarse por debajo del cuello. Se quedo un par de minutos sentado en el suelo, dejando sus manos descansar sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba la danza de las llamas en la fogata. Por un momento desvió la mirada sombría hacia la izquierda; allí en una esquina tumbado en el sueño se encontraba Hipo. Su cabeza descansaba en un bolso como almohada mientras que la capa marrón oscura del hombre se coloco como una sabana en contra del frio. Se veía muy tranquilo, su respiración era suave y profunda, los labios algo entre abiertos permitiendo que el aire entrara y saliera sin problema. El hombre dio otro gran suspiro en un pensamiento aburrido.

Su pensar irritante se desvaneció cuando sintió una molestia en su lado derecho del muslo, la curiosidad le llevo a sacar de su pantalón lo que vendría siendo un reloj de bolsillo. El artefacto era hermoso y reluciente a la luz de las llamas. La abertura de la tapa era redonda y lisa; tenía el diseño de un dragón volando en círculos tallado en oro, mientras que el fondo era forjado en plata. Se tomó la molestia de mirar la hora y deducir que podrían ser como las 8:30 a.m. Al serrar nuevamente la tapa miro algo sombrío el dibujo tallado en oro.

- Me pregunto…si esto será lo correcto – susurro apretando el reloj en un pensamiento aturdido.

* * *

Mientras que en la aldea, aburrida por el mal clima Astrid se paró frente a la ventana de su habitación, se notaba deprimida y algo molesta, ella dejaba descansar su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla al mantener el codo recostado sobre el borde de la ventana.

- Y yo que creí que sería un buen día para volar – suspiro ella al ver las gotas de agua formar un charco más grande frente a su casa.

Astrid retrocedió de espaldas con pasos lentos; con otro gran suspiro ella se sentó abatidamente en la parte delantera de su cama. Continúo con los ojos hacia la ventana, viendo así como la lluvia empeoraba en la caída ruidosa. La tormenta le aburría tanto que se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama en un pensamiento.

Me pregunto, qué estará haciendo Hipo – dijo para sí misma con una expresión abrumada. Ella tenía tantas ganas de verlo a pesar de lo mucho que lo molestaba con su orgullo y sarcasmo. Hipo era la única persona a la que ella dedicaría sus días. Al principio no lo apreciaba tanto; solo creía que era un niño escuálido, débil y llorón como los demás decían. Pero están equivocados. Hipo era mucho más de lo que un hombre podía ser. Educado, amable, sonriente, inteligente y algo sarcástico a la hora de hablar. Al pensar en las características de él la hacían sonrojarse de vergüenza - No deberías estar pensando en esas cosas Astrid – se dijo así misma con las manos en las mejillas al sentir el calor ruborizo.

Inesperadamente Astrid oye el gruñido de su dragón Tormentula. La joven arqueo una ceja intrigante y salta fuera de su cama, para entonces escucha sucesivamente los llantos de angustia del dragón.

- ¿Tormentula? – pronuncio con un tono preocupante.

La joven dio paso a sus pies fuera de la casa, zambulléndose en la fuerte lluvia que caía en su corrida. Llego al establo en donde dejaba a su dragón dormir, deteniéndose frente a la entrada del establo mirando con ojos grandes como su dragón se retorcía en el suelo con dolor. Astrid intento apresurarse a ella pero fue recibida contra proyectiles que se lanzaron de la cola de su Nader Mortiferus accidentalmente, por suerte Astrid logra esquivarlos tumbándose en el suelo de pecho a tiempo.

- Tormentula ¿Qué te pasa, que tienes chica? – insistió saber al levantarse lentamente del suelo, asegurándose de que su dragón no lanzara mas púas de su cola. El dragón la miro apenada, no podía controlar sus actos con el dolor de cabeza que volvía a surgir - Tranquila preciosa – le susurro con ternura la joven acercándose paso por paso a la cola del dragón. Una vez frente a la espinosa cola del Nader la joven recurrió a las enseñanzas de Hipo; se inclino lentamente hacia la parte trasera de su Nader para acercar la mano derecha hasta la cola tumbada al suelo. Astrid continuo mirando fijamente a los ojos de su dragón, Tormentula estaba algo desconcertada por el dolor por lo tanto su cola se mantenía con las espinas alzadas como defensa, la joven lo noto pero no le dio la mínima importancia por lo que aproximo la mano, tocando confiadamente la espinosa cola con ternura, frotando la con frecuencia. Tormentula aprobó el contacto con un ronroneo satisfactorio, la cola se estableció sin más puntas afiladas. Astrid sonrió viendo que su amiga ya no estaba adolorida, a un que enseguida su expresión se volvió en un semblante triste – Oh, Tormentula, no sabe lo que daría por descubrir la causa de tu dolor – explico con melancolía dando un abraso por encima de la cabeza de su Nader –También me duele verte así.

A continuación Astrid cae sentada al suelo bruscamente cuando su Nader la empuja con la cabeza. Tormentula tenía los ojos muy grandes cuando estiro su cabeza hacia arriba, parecía escuchar algo.

- Tormentula ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto permaneciendo en el suelo. En cambio Tormentula permaneció rígida con la respiración algo pesada. Fue entonces cuando Astrid noto algo extraño en su dragón. Las pupilas de la Nader se torno de una manera clara, similar a los ojos de un siego, claras y sin vida alguna. El semblante de Tormentula se volvió sombrío, nada podía reflejarse, solo seriedad – ¿Tor…mentula? – pronuncio desconcertada la joven.

En un abrir y serrar de ojos la Nader brinca por encima de Astrid, el impacto hizo nuevamente que la joven se tumbara boqui abajo al suelo; los ojos de la niña se ablandecieron cuando vio a su amiga correr hasta el bosque.

- !Tormentula espera, a donde vas! – grito Astrid al levantarse y correr tras ella, pero desafortunadamente resbalo en el lodo y cayó en papada al suelo. A pesar del chok repentino Astrid dio un fuerte puñetazo en el en lodo tras no poder entender que le sucedía a su amiga – ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? – se pregunto a dientes furiosos a la misma vez que un relámpago fuerte se escucha del cielo.

* * *

Los relámpagos resonaban por las montañas de Berk, tanto así que en la cueva penetraba un eco estremecedor. El segundo destello ruidoso de los truenos retumbo en los oídos de Hipo, tanto que se despertó de golpe deforma agitada. Aturdido por el repentino despertar Hipo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes alrededor de la cueva con un fuerte pesar al respirar, no había nadie a su alrededor, solo él y la fogata a su lado izquierdo; su corazón iba en millas por el miedo que le invadió en el preciso momento cuando despertó. Tomo leves respiraciones para calmar su ritmo del corazón.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – se pregunto sobándose la cabeza unos momentos cuando sentía que le latía un poco. De algún modo sentía que había recuperado las fuerzas al notar que estaba mucho más despierto. Tal vez había dormido lo suficiente como para restaurar las energías que no logro obtener del día.

Se levanto algo tambaleante pero logro conseguirse a sus pies. A pesar de la pequeña fogata barias arias alrededor de la cueva permanecían a oscuras. Camino alrededor de la fogata mientras examinaba el lugar. Su mirada se vio atraída en una parte posterior de las llamas, se podía ver en el suelo una esquina húmeda, al parecer alguien mojado estuvo sentado allí no hace más de un rato. Hipo retrocedió al instante. Cedió de cuenta que no estaba solo, la persona que había estado allí sentado regresaría en cualquier momento, para ese entonces Hipo no quería estar presente. Dejo de retroceder una vez que vio la ruta que conduciría fuera de la cueva; tenía que darse prisa o seria-

Cuando Hipo pretendía hacer su escape una mano delgada y fuerte se aferró en sus labios y otro alrededor de sus brazos dejándolo inmóvil. Hipo abucheo e intento forcejarse fuera de las manos de quien le estuviera sujetando, pero resultaba imposible para su pequeño cuerpo delgado. Sometió un gruñido a trabes de la mano de su captor; no le gustaba la sensación de que alguien le sujetara y más le impidiera hablar.

- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño – dijo entonces su captor con voz suave– Pero necesito que te mantengas quieto ¿podrías hacerlo? - Hipo frunció el ceño con molestia, pero enseguida dejo de forcejear – Muy bien – sonrió el sujeto – Ahora voy a despegar mi mano de tus labios, pero debes prometerme que no gritaras – murmuro amablemente. Hipo intento mirar por encima de su hombro pero le era difícil por el agarre del hombre. Sin más rodeos el joven vikingo asintió con la cabeza y relajo los hombros.

Tal como menciono el extraño dejo ir los labios de Hipo al igual que las manos. Hipo no protesto, permaneció en el mismo lugar sin darse la vuelta y sin mirar a su captor.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto por encima de su hombro al fruncir el ceño - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Y porque lo preguntas? – menciono algo sonriente el hombre

- Porque sé que no eres un Paria ni tampoco un hombre de Berk – respondió entonces cuando se dio la vuelta. A la vista de Hipo solo se podía ver la silueta de un hombre alto escondido entre la oscuridad de la cueva - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – continuo interrogando con curiosidad al entrecerrar sus ojos, intentando traer a su vista una mejor imagen y claridad de la figura a su frente escondida entre las sombras.

- Veo que eres alguien muy curioso – añadió con un tono burlón

- Soy un vikingo, es un gaje del oficio – pronuncio con sarcasmo al retroceder un paso para su seguridad

- Vikingo ¿he? – sonrió ante la idea – Pareces ser alguien difícil de intimidar – sonrió el extraño. Hipo se mantuvo en silencio, continuando a mirar atraves de la oscuridad. El hombre ante esto da un suspiro algo gracioso – Si que eres un niño extraño, Hipo.

En seguida el joven se sobre salto cuando el pronuncia su nombre.

- ¿Cómo es que… sabes mi nombre? – pregunto entre dientes

- Tranquilo, hay una gran cantidad de personas que hablan de ti Hipo. El hombre que mato a la Muerte Roja y El conquistador del Dragón" – anuncio nuevamente con un tono burlón al pronunciar el sobre nombre – Pero es así como te llama ese pirata llamado Alvin el Traidor. Pero en tu caso seria "Entrenador de Dragones".

Hipo se quedó con los labios entre abiertos en un chok corto. Sacudió la cabeza y se dedico a lanzar una mirada fulminante al hombre. No le gustaba la idea de que personas supieran de su relación con los dragones, en especial Alvin. Hipo lanzo un pequeño gruñido al estar completamente desacuerdo con la conversación - ¡No cambies más el tema! – pronuncio a regaña dientes -¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

- Ya bueno, se que tienes todo el derecho de hacer tantas preguntas. Pero al menos lanza una a la vez – añadió algo burlón con tantas preguntas el sujeto

- ¡Ni siquiera has contestado las anteriores! – farfullo aírado – ¿Al menos podrías salir de las sombras? – insistió al señalarlo con molestia. El hombre ahogo un ligero aclaramiento agudo en su garganta con la sorpresa de la pregunta – Y bien ¿vas a salir o no? – insistió con los brazos cruzados

- Yo creo que…a un no – respondió con un tono dudoso. Hipo en cambio arqueo una ceja con más molestia - Hablo en serio, no creo que sea el momento – repitió viendo la reacción del niño

- Como quieras, yo me voy – dejo saber Hipo al darse la vuelta con la intensión de salir fuera

- No puedes ir te, al menos no aun – exclamo el sujeto colocando su mano derecha por el hombro izquierdo de Hipo. El tono de su voz estremeció un poco, sonó esta vez de forma seria y penetrante, aun que Hipo se tensó más cuando el tacto de la mano del hombre toco su hombro. El joven vikingo dejo sus ojos caer en la mano aferrada en su hombro, le parecía extraño; la piel de la mano era de un tono brilloso y pálido, casi como la de un diamante sensible. Era intrigante ¿Cómo es posible que una mano muestre pequeños destellos luminosos de cristal sobre la piel? "No, no son cristales", aclaro para sí mismo aferrando más la mirada, son escamas; escamas trasparentes que brillan a la luz de las llamas. Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron como platos ante esto. Volteo por completo su cuerpo para mirar al sujeto que ya hacia fuera de las sombras. Su respiración se volvió rápida y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle ante la mirada de aquellos ojos amarillos del extraño sujeto.

Sus ojos brillosos, eran idénticos a los de la visión que había tenido anteriormente Hipo, aun que…estos eran más amables y cálidos. El sujeto era joven, no aparentaba pasar más de 29 años. Su cabello era lacio y blanco hasta los hombros y su flequillo le llegaba hasta las mejillas. Su perfil era delicado y algo delgado como una** V**. Por encima de su frente y alrededor de las mejillas escamas brillosas de un transparente color azul se reflejaban de forma dispersas. Sin duda era un hombre hermoso, pero eso no era lo que impactaba a la vista de Hipo, si no que eran las orejas puntiagudas del hombre, eran muy similares a la de los elfos.

Consecutivamente Hipo parpadeo ante el chok, sus labios permanecieron abiertos intentando pronunciar lo que sea, a un que no podía realmente decir nada por el impacto.

- Sabía que me mirarías así en cuanto me vieras – expreso con vergüenza – Seguramente estas asustado, por-

- ¡GENIAL! – interrumpió Hipo con una gran sonrisa – ¿Eres, eres mitad…Dragón? – farfullo en la emoción. El hombre asintió con la cabeza avergonzado – Esto es genial. Esto es algo nuevo en la historia de los vikingos – continuo a decir.

El sujeto se quedo atónito ante la emoción de Hipo quien no dejaba de hablar del increíble hallazgo de una nueva especie. Una sensación cálida y confortable se aferro en el corazón del extraño hombre. Para él era un sentir nuevo; nadie jamás le había alagado tanto como Hipo lo estaba asiendo. La sensación era buena por lo que el sujeto llevo su mano por encima de su pecho.

- Esto es completamente emocionante. Ni siquiera estaba algo así en el libro de los dragones. Es, es completamente un descubrimiento único – dijo al tomar una pausa para recuperar el aire gastado por la emoción; en esto el hombre comenzó a reír de forma divertida - ¿De qué te ríes, dije algo estúpido? – pregunto Hipo al caer en cuenta de que no se había callado.

El sujeto sonreía casi sin aíre - Realmente eres extraño – continuo a reír con barias lagrimas recién salidas por la inesperada emoción – Eres la primera persona que dice cosas como esas sin salir gritando – añadió al hacer una pausa y secarse el lagrimal y los parpados inferiores – No cabe duda que eres el indicado – sonrió entre dientes

- ¿He? ¿Y ahora de que hablas? – arqueo la ceja al irse la gracia.

En seguida el sujeto se irguió y miro sombríamente a los ojos de Hipo al estar calmado. El vikingo trago saliva en silencio, sentía que algo grande estaba por venir.

- Hipo, yo- la conversación fue interrumpido cuando un fuerte rugido hizo eco en la cueva. Ambos miraron velozmente por la abertura de la cueva.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – prenuncio Hipo. De nuevo el rugido se repite. Hipo arqueo la ceja sintiendo que el gruñido le era muy familiar. Intrigante dio un paso al frente después del otro. Nuevamente el bufido se dio a repetir – ¿Podría ser? – susurro con la curiosidad justo antes de salir corriendo por el ancho pasillo que le llevaría al exterior de la cueva. El hombre frunció el ceño al seguirle de lado. Una vez ambos afuera descubrieron que la lluvia había cesado, ahora solo caía lo que se le llamaría una llovizna temporaria. Hipo examino con la vista el follaje a su frente, de derecha a izquierda e incluso a la altura de los árboles dirigió la mirada con dificultad de las pocas gotas que todavía caían en su rostro. Parecía no haber nada. Hipo relajo los hombros. Un chasquido por su lado derecho del follaje lo hizo ponerse de nuevo tenso. Casi alterado Hipo saco su cuchilla de seguridad, estaba agradecido de que al menos el extraño no se la había quitado. Apunto el alma a la dirección de los arbustos al dar pasos hacia el frente; inesperadamente se detuvo cuando vio al hombre semidragón colocarse frente a él erguido, extendiendo la mano derecha contra Hipo para que retrocediera.

Los ojos del sujeto brillaron con seriedad mientras aferraba la mirada contra las ramas que sometían al movimiento de quien se escondiera en ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hipo

- Shhh, no te muevas – siseo con la mirada más fija en la maleza – Algo no está bien – anuncio con un tono preocupante a los oídos de Hipo.

El vikingo le siguió la mirada, viendo cómo se movía las ramas del frente con rudeza. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, las manos le temblaba al igual que las piernas con la adrenalina. Más aun apretaba con manos sudorosas el puente de la cuchilla.

A continuación, Hipo soltó un grito de impacto cuando el hombre semidragón lo lanzo sobre el piso en un intento de defenderlo de los proyectiles que se les abalanzaron ante ellos desde el escondite de los arbustos. Las púas afiladas terminaron clavados en un centro de la pared de la cueva.

- ¿Que fue eso? – exclamo atónito Hipo cuando el sujeto lo ayudaba a levantarse a sus pies

- ¿Un regalo de bienvenida de mal gusto – respondió con sarcasmo el hombre. Pero sonrió mas cuando Hipo le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos.

Un gruñido feroz se escuchó desde la maleza. Fue entonces cuando un Nader Mortiferus azul se presentó en la escena con su cola a la vista y con sus proyectiles ya preparados para el segundo ataque. Como se esperaba nuevamente fueron atacados por los proyectiles huesudos del Nader. Sin espera ligeramente el hombre joven tomo por la cintura a Hipo con sorpresa y de un solo impulso salto por los aires esquivando los proyectiles afilados; casi imprevisto uno de los proyectiles estaba a tan solo un metro de golpear el pies bueno de Hipo, pero se logró esquivar cuando el sujeto por los aire se aferro a una gran piedra vecina de la cueva y brincar desde el tope liso de ella, con impresión y elegancia el joven aterrizo improvisadamente a las espaldas del Nader.

- !Pero qué demonios fue eso! - farfullo el joven vikingo impresionado por los movimientos in humanos del hombre

- Ja, solo digamos que eso es un gaje de mi oficio – sonrió con arrogancia y sobren todo con sarcasmo

El Nader gruño al voltearse a dar frente a los dos, obviamente no estaba contento con los juegos de saltos del hombre. La molestia era tanta que el dragón raspaba con las patas el suelo como un toro enfurecido.

- Parece que nuestro amigo está enojado – añadió viendo la ira del dragón

- No es un él – anuncio en una pausa con tono incrédulo - Es un ella…Tormentula – nombro con impresión Hipo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y aquí está el cap. 4**

**Espero que les haya gustado : )**

**Por cierto, me he tardado un poco últimamente en los capítulos porque estoy trabajando en la portada de la historia en un programa llamado "Adobe Indesingn" y les diré que me está quedando lo bastante bien como para ser mi primera vez XD.**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios ; )**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Cap.5:**_

"_**Un misterioso Hombre con un atroz plan"**_

Un fuerte rugido estremecedor se desgarro de las fauces del Nader Mortiferus. Hipo no podía creer lo, se trataba de Tormentula el dragón amado de su amiga.

- ¡Tormentula que te pasa! – le grito el niño sujeto aun en el brazo derecho del hombre – Soy yo Hipo – intento razonar con ella. En cambio Tormentula mira ferozmente a Hipo más al extraño hombre que lo sostenía de la cintura. Sus ojos no reflejaban brillo alguno, solo ceguera - Bájame – pidió con molestia Hipo

- No puedo, es demasiado arriesgado – negó el sujeto sin quitar los ojos de la Nader

- Yo la conozco, ella nunca actúa así. Sé que algo está mal – abucheo intentando zafarse de las manos del hombre joven

- Yo te diré que está mal. Un dragón de 300tas libras que lanza púas.

- Eso no cambia nada. Tormentula está actuando extrañamente y Haaaa ¡CUIDADO! – interrumpido con sorpresa Hipo. Velozmente Tormentula lanza sus proyectiles contra ellos dos.

Con un movimiento ligero el sujeto retrocede por la izquierda, dando a parar las púas en la corteza de un árbol grueso y ancho. Errático el hombre miro a su alrededor apretando los dientes a su vez. Tenía que encontrar la manera de evitar a la Nader y continuar con su plan.

- ¡Esto no está bien, ya suéltame! – pataleo. Sin duda el agarre del hombre era fuerte, con tan solo una mano alzaba a Hipo como si fuera una simple canasta sin peso.

- No queda de otra – murmuro el sujeto al correr hacia el bosque con Hipo en manos. En su huida el Nader abrió los ojos con impaciencia y corrió tras ellos con un fuerte rugido.

Se movía de manera rápida, tanto que ni el mismo Hipo podía ver a donde corría. Ramas, arboles y troncos tumbados en el suelo y los baches de lodo era lo que podía llegar haber de poco en poco. En ese entonces un fuerte sonido arrasador se escuchaban a sus espaldas en la huida; arboles caían por detrás de ellos, esto llamo la atención del niño vikingo, torció con el poco movimiento que podía su cabeza hacia la derecha en un intento de mirar hacia tras. Tras ellos corría la Nader tumbando a su alrededor los troncos, arboles delgados y débiles que daban a su paso con gran rudeza de las musculaturas de la cabeza y alas. Los ojos de Hipo sobre saltaron de miedo, jamás había visto a Tormentula actuar de una manera tan aterradora.

- ¡Se está acercando! – anuncio vacilante Hipo en el miedo. Poco que mucho el hombre dio una mirada por encima de su hombro para verificar la situación. En vez del pánico reflejarse en su rostro una sonrisa altanera tomo lugar en sus labios.

Impresionantemente corrió mucho más rápido que lo usual. Era incluso mucho velos que Chimuelo cuando está emocionado. De un golpe el hombre se detuvo frente a un árbol alto y estrecho. Hipo le miro con semblante intrigante, la Nader se acercaba con cada paso largo que daba en el lodoso suelo. Con esto el miedo se apoderaba del joven vikingo, Tormentula parecía decidida a matarlos a ambos. El hombre continua a espaldas del Nader, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar hacia tras.

- ¿Preparado? – sugirió el hombre sonriéndole a el niño

- ¿Para qué? – añadió encogiendo los hombros con mala impresión

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre joven toma a Hipo y lo lanza con extremada fuerza hacia riba en el aire. Un grito desesperante del niño invadió las llanuras. Para ese entonces el Nader Mortiferus ya estaba a tan solo unos metros cerca de ellos. En el momento en el que el sujeto lanza por los aires al vikingo adolecente, da un impresionante impulso con las piernas contra la corteza del albor para dar una marota alta de espaldas y pasarle por encima de la cabeza al Nader. Con el sujeto fuera de su agarre Tormentula golpea violentamente el árbol con la cabeza al no poder frenar a tiempo más por culpa de la lodosa tierra. Al instante, el dragón queda inconsciente.

Cayendo a sus pies de forma profesional el hombre extiende sus brazos hacia el frente tomando a Hipo cuando descendió del aire. Hipo enrosco sus brazos con pánico alrededor del cuello del hombre en el preciso momento en que cayó sobre él; jadeaba del miedo, en todo momento pensaba que iría a morir. Volteo la mirada tembloroso para observar la expresión arrogante del sujeto.

- ¿Asustado? – pregunto con sarcasmo el sujeto viendo a Hipo tembloroso en sus manos. En su respuesta Hipo le da un cabezazo enfurecido. Tras el golpe el hombre suelta al niño para dedicarse a sobarse la frente - ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – protesto

- Porque eres un completo lunático – afirmo molesto el niño - No cabe duda que eres tan despreocupado como un dragón ¡CASI ME MATAS! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras atrapado en el momento en el que caí? – continuo narrando aírado, señalando en todo momento al hombre con el dedo – ¡Hubiera muerto!

- No es para tanto – se defendió entre cruzando las manos con desacuerdo

- ¡No, no lo es! – farfullo sobre saltado Hipo con la respuesta – No solo me matas a mí, sino que también a Tormentula – señalo al dragón tumbado

- ¿Qué, eso? – protesto de nuevo dirigiendo la mirada al dragón – Lo que hice fue en defensa propia, ella intento matarnos…cuatro veces para ser exacto – gruño formando en sus dedos los cuatro números.

- Ese no es el punto – insistió - algo extraño le está pasando a Tormentula y no solo a ella, a todos los dragones de… – Hipo se detuvo ante la palabra "Dragones". Retrocedió un paso con ojos muy abiertos en un chok vacilante – Chimuelo – murmuro. En esto, el hombre frunce el ceño con disgusto – Chimuelo ¡Es verdad Chimuelo! Tengo que rescatar lo y decirle a mi padre sobre Alvin y los Marginados (Parias) – se desespero

* * *

A las lejanías de Berk y más allá del archipiélago una gran montaña perteneciente a un volcán activo se ubicaba en lo mediano de la oscuridad y muerte misma. Las montañas eran invadidas por nubes negras que tapaban las cimas más altas; fuertes rugidos de dragones rebeldes hacían eco por todo los alrededores. Charcos de lava se aferraban como fuentes de agua en cráteres alrededor de la isla montañosa. No había vida en esta isla, solo troncos secos y casi pulverizados. Un fuerte sonido de una copa dorada cayó al suelo de piedra regando su vino tinto. Una mano pálida golpeo con extremada fuerza el mango de piedra de un trono, el impacto hizo una pequeña grieta en la esquina de la silla de piedra. La mano del molesto hombre se aferro con fuerza sobre la esquina agrietada. La copa ubicada a sus pies a ramada mancho su largo y elegante toga gris por el vino tinto que se disperso en la caída. Sus ojos amarillo rojizo estaban desconcertados, no hace más de un minuto perdió el control de un Nader Mortiferus.

Analizando la situación el sujeto suspira y sonríe gallardamente. Se tomo el tiempo para levantarse de su silla de piedra y caminar sin mínima importancia por encima del vino tinto que había arrojado bajo coraje. La habitación en la que se ubicaba se encontraba en lo más alto de la montaña volcánica. Antorchas alrededor de las paredes redondas de la habitación espantaban la oscuridad no presente. El sujeto era garbo al caminar, su mentón se mantenía erguido y firme a la dirección en la que miraban sus ojos. Se notaba que era elegante y joven, sin duda parecía tener unos treinta años. Su cabello era largo hasta la espalda, negro, lacio y brilloso. Sus manos y parte de su rostro poseían escamas brillosas. Pero lo más impactante eran las grandes alas negras majestuosas, altas hasta por encima de su cabeza que se incrustaban por bajo de los omoplatos. Su toga en si era gris, pero un estilo diferente lograba tener cuando se colocaba una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura, espalda y alrededor del estomago, sobretodo la larga capucha roja que adquiría. El hombre se avecino por la ventana ancha que daba a su frente con pasos lentos. Una vez frente a ella miro a la distancia del océano oscuro. En el pensamiento llevo sus manos por la espalda como a un sabio.

- Realmente eres difícil de matar, Hasvitan – dijo a nadie en específico – Intenta todo lo que quieras, pero no lograras arruinar mis planes – aclaro con picardía. La voz del hombre era educada pero lo bastante gruesa como para intimidar a cualquiera

En ese preciso momento el hombre pelinegro hace un chasquido con los dedos llamando a si a un **Smokebreath** (dragón que aparece en el capítulo 17 de Dragons riders of berk) en el llamado el pequeño dragón se para en el borde de la ventana. El hombre sonríe y le acaricia por debajo de la barbilla sintiendo el dragón un gran gusto. En el momento, el adulto se guía así mismo a una mesa ubicada a unos pocos metros de distancia a la derecha de la ventana. Allí, él tomo una pluma con la punta sumergida en un frasco de tinta de calamar, y a su vez un papel en blanco. Se tomo su tiempo para escribir un mensaje luego de enrollarlo y atarlo con una cinta roja. Una vez que finalizo se dirigió devuelta al Smokebreath.

- Tengo un recado para ti, mi pequeña bestia – anuncio dando caricias por encima de la cabeza del dragón – Llévale esto al arrogante hombre barbudo – en seguida el dragón vuela y agarra el pergamino con las garras de sus patas – Asegúrate de que lo reciba a tiempo. No me gusta tener que esperar – insistió. Sin más rodeos el Smokebreath emprende a su viaje

Devuelta a la soledad de la habitación el adulto toma una gran inhalación con gusto – Finalmente, después de siete largas generaciones, finalmente puedo ver la luz que me rodea – sonrio extendiendo sus manos con gozó.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno, se que este capítulo no fue tan grande. Pero almenes fue interesante ¿No?**

**Realmente me he desvelado de mis estudios por dedicarme a escribir estos capítulos. Pero no me mal interpreten, no pienso dejar de hacerlos…es solo que…creo que me tardare nuevamente actualizándolos. **

**Además, tengo tantas ideas para el cap.6 que no tengo la mínima idea de cómo empezarlo. Mi mente está hecho un enredo que hasta me mareó _ **


	6. Capitulo 6

**Cap.6:**

"**Cambio de Planes"**

A pasos ligeros por la trocha de los bosques de Berk un joven vikingo se movía ignorando por completo a la sombra que le seguía de espaldas. Finalmente la lluvia había llegado a su fin.

- Hipo espera. No puedes decirle a tu padre lo que está pasando – continuo insistiendo el hombre siguiendo a el niño por todo el camino

- ¿Pretendes que me quede callado cuando nuestro peor enemigo está en la isla? Yo creo que no – refunfuño en la caminata

- Yo sé que sebe mal, pero si le dices a tu padre las cosas serán peores a un

- Oh ¿enserio? – añadió incrédulo Hipo

- Si le dices no podrás salvar a tu dragón – en ese proceso Hipo al igual que el sujeto se detienen a barios metros de distancia – Si tu padre se entera de que ese hombre está en la isla te en cerrara en la torre más alta que pueda existir en esta isla para mantenerte fuera de su alcance – explico exageradamente con seriedad – Si eso llegase a pasar no podrás ir a rescatar a tu amigo

- ¿Y qué supones que haga? – se volteó a mirarlo con seriedad y molestia

- Déjame ir en tu lugar

- ¿Qué? Y ahora, ja ¿Quieres ir a hablar con mi padre? – farfullo sobre saltado

- ¿Qué? No, no me refería a eso – aclaro negando con las manos – Déjame a mí el rescate de tu dragón – en esto el adolecente se quedó estupefacto – Escucha Hipo, quiero ayudarte, al menos si me dieras una oportunidad tal vez te demuestre que no tengo malas intenciones – continuo con la narración

- Si, como no – agrego entre cruzando las manos al pecho

- (Suspiro) Escucha Hipo, solo hay una razón por la que estoy aquí, y es porque necesito tus habilidades como herrero

Una expresión perpleja se dibujó en el adolecente, el motivo causo que parpadeara tres beses consecutivas, el sujeto en cambio permaneció distante y serio ante todo. Nadie jamás había tomado en cuenta las habilidades de Hipo como herrero, en acepción de Bocón y su padre Estoico.

- A ver si entendí ¿Estás aquí…por que necesitas a un herrero? – recelo lanzando una mirada - No crees que eso es un poco inusual, digo, hay una gran cantidad de herreros si bien lo piensas – burlo con sarcasmo al no tomar enserio el tema

- Sé que suena in convincente , pero a los herreros que he observado resultan ser impuros, por lo cual no pueden tocar el cristal –explico a un más profundo en el tema

Hipo se mantuvo en silencio al no entender a que se refería.

- ¿Y ahora de que estas hablándome?

Con la cabeza el hombre negó con picardía. Se aproximo asta Hipo a la misma vez que rebuscaba entre su camisa lo que sería un collar.

- Me refiero a esto – dijo entonces mostrándole el collar que poseía un cristal azul en forma de diamante – Esto es un cristal de **"Galume", **es una de las piedras más resistentes contra todos los elementos – Hipo examino la gema con ojos brillosos, era un cristal definitivamente hermoso – Es una gema de energía, similar a la magia, pero solo la gente pura puede tocar esta especie de gemas. Ni siquiera yo mismo puedo sostenerla por mucho tiempo

El adolescente le miro algo vacilante e incrédulo.

- Alguien que creen en los Trolls también debería creer en piedras mágicas ¿No lo crees? – ahogo un sarcasmo espetando en el tema las creencias de Hipo

- ¿Cómo sabes que creo en los Trolls? – dijo al momento en que encogiendo los hombros con vergüenza

- Porque eres un niño puro – le sonrió – Tal vez no eres el herrero más fuerte del mundo, pero todo lo haces por pación y energía. Tu vez al mundo de una manera diferente que a otros. No eres un asesino y no deseas lastimar a nadie con tus creaciones. Justo como un alma pura - explico – Escucha Hipo, he estado observándote estos dos últimos días y resultaste ser lo que esperaba. El herrero que podría salvar a este mundo…eres tu Hipo

* * *

Mientras en las zonas no exploradas de Berk, Alvin y los Marginados acampaban en las zonas más bajas para no ser detectados.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no nos encontraran aquí? – farfullo Alvin examinando los alrededores con los ojos, teniendo las manos en las cinturas

- Completamente. Ni siquiera el mismo Estoico a venido a estas zonas – explico el Moho (Mildew) con su bastón y oveja en manos

- Espero que tengas razón anciano, sería un problemas si Estoico nos encuentra – exclamo Alvin dirigiéndose a una de las tiendas ya alzadas y colocadas, el Moho a su vez le siguió despaldas – Enviare unos espías aquí, en el punto más alto de la aldea – señalo en el mapa ubicado sobre una mesa de madera situada en el medio de la tienda

- ¿Y qué pasa con los dragones? – interrumpió el Moho con molestia – Digo, ellos nos detectarían

- Ja, los dragones no serán problemas – sonrió gallardamente Alvin – Berk estará tan ocupado lidiando con sus dolores de cabezas que no tendrán las fuerzas ni siquiera para volar

- Mmm, nada mal – añadió viendo la oportunidad el Moho

- Nada mal, ja, no hay nada mejor que tomar en manos una debilidad como ventaja – burlo Alvin con satisfacción, alzando un puño en el aire antes de dejarlo caer con rudeza sobre la mesa y continuar sonriendo

* * *

- Ok, una vez mas ¿El herrero que salvara el mundo… soy yo?... No lo entiendo – exclamo Hipo hallando la manera de creer lo que susedia.

- Sé que no tiene sentido por ahora. Pero te explicare todo a su debido tiempo, sin embargo necesito que confíes en mi

- ¿Qué confié en ti? Pero yo…apenas te acabo de conocer…y, y ya estás diciendo un montón de cosas que no acabo de entender – dijo entre dientes aturdido – Y para colmo, ni siquiera se tu nombre

Con una expresión casi divertida el hombre se reverencia frente a Hipo, mostrando así sus grandes modales incluso al hablar.

- Que mala educación la mía. Permíteme presentarme – admitió con un tono distinto, ahora su personalidad era completamente diferente – Me llamo Hasvitan y vengo desde las lejanías de Grecia, a un que realmente me crié en Inglaterra – continuo con la reverencia.

Hipo retrocedió un paso al verlo completamente de una manera caballerosa, era extraño, pero de algún modo avergonzaba al joven vikingo verlo hacer eso.

- Vaya… eso si que es… intenso – dejo saber con un sarcasmo vergonzoso - No es necesario que hagas eso… H, Hasvitan – nombro con nerviosismo.

- Lo siento, de donde vengo es necesaria la reverencia – explico volviendo a sus postura – Hipo yo-

- Creo que, deberías irte – anuncio entonces el vikingo – No encontraras nada aquí y menos mi ayuda - tras esto el hombre queda estupefacto por las palabras del niño - No me mal interpretes, realmente para mi eres un hallazgo asombroso…pero, pero Alvin está aquí, y solo Odín sabe lo que quiere – añadió algo desesperado – Tengo mayores cosas por las que preocuparme Hasvitan, y si alguien tiene que ir a salvar a Chimuelo ese seré yo – anticipo al darse la vuelta y continuar caminando por la trocha

- Muy bien. Pero y si Alvin te atrapa ¿Que arias, Hipo? – pregunto con seriedad el hombre causando que Hipo se detuviera en el pensamiento

- Yo, yo buscaría la manera de escapar – respondió vacilante

- Oh, enserio ¿Y si te atan de manos? – entre cruzo los brazos sombríamente

- Entonces yo-

- ¿Y si te amordazan? – interrumpió – ¿Y si te llevan fuera de la isla haciendo que sea imposible para tu padre salvarte? ¿!Que arias Hipo!?

- Pues, yo, yo…

- ¡Abre bien los ojos Hipo! Es Alvin de quien estás hablando, tú muy bien sabes que es por ti que él pudiera estar aquí ¿¡Y tu envés de pensar bien las cosas, iras directamente a su trampa!? – gruño

Hipo abrió los ojos en el impacto de las palabras, no se esperaba ver lo tan molesto y recto en la situación actual. Le daba miedo ver al hombre a los ojos amarillos, ya que cuando se enfurecía su pupila se ponía alineada como a la de un gato feroz. El tenia razón en todo, Hipo no podía darse el lujo de meterse en problemas ya cuando Chimuelo lo estaba. El joven vikingo tumbo su cabeza hacia abajo en una derrota; ya no se sentía seguro ni de sí mismo, lo único que lo hacía sentirse confortable y tranquilo era la presencia de su amigo, pero ya no estaba a su lado. Apretó los dientes al igual que los puños, su ceño se frunció sombríamente mientras sus ojos se humedecían del peso de la confusión. Aguanto las lágrimas con lentas respiraciones; erráticamente se irguió y miro fijamente al hombre con seriedad.

- Y entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Tras las palabras del niño Hasvitan lanzo una sonrisa curva con picardía.

* * *

**Continuara….**

**Broma, broma jajajaj sigan leyendo que no se acaba a un jajajaja XD que mala soy jajaja hay, si pudiera verles las caras me estaría riendo mas jajajaja XD**

* * *

De vuelta a las zonas alejadas de Berk, Alvin y los Marginados preparaban las armas que utilizarían para el ataque sorpresa de esta noche.

- ¡Savage! – nombro con fuerza el líder Paria

- Si, Alvin – respondió al llamado Savage al acercársele

- Tengo una misión para ti

- Y ¿eso sería? – pregunto algo tenso

- Ve junto con tres hombres a las montañas cercanas a la aldea, necesito que me mantengas informado con todos los movimientos que haga Estoico y su hijo – pidió mientras visualizaba todos los armamentos

- Oh ¿y qué pasaría se me descubren, señor? – añadió encogiendo los hombros

- Yo te diré lo que pasara – en seguida Alvin toma una daga y con ella fingió que se corta el cuello. Esto causo que Savage se riera con nerviosismo – Procura que todo salga bien – dijo entonces Alvin empujando al hombre delgado con su hombro a un lado al pasarle por alado

- Sí, señor – pronuncio entonces Savage con algo de irritación – Ustedes tres, vengan con migo – ordeno Savage señalando a tres hombres que vagamente observaban las armas. Sin rodeos los cuatros se introdujeron a la maleza de las llanuras.

Alvin se paseó por alrededor del campamento con el beneficio de inspeccionar todo el equipamiento.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de holgazanear y pónganse a trabajar! – dijo a regaña dientes Alvin dirigiendo las palabras a dos guardias sentados en descanso - Grrr, palde inútiles – gruño a dientes Alvin cuando los hombre se fueron

- Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma ¿no Alvin? – sonrió con picardía Moho al pararse a la izquierda del líder Paria

- ¿Y ahora que quieres anciano? – exclamo dirigiendo los ojos al anciano con desprecio

- Yo, nada, solo pasaba a ver cómo iban las cosas – fingió con una sonrisa - Por lo visto, todo va bien hasta ahora

- Y espero que así sea – dijo Alvin con arrogancia - Solo tenemos que esperar la señal

- Mmm, ahora que dices eso, ese misterioso hombre del que me hablaste ¿Qué en verdad se propone hacer con los dragones? – pregunto Moho indagando mas en el tema

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber lo? – gruño el líder Paria – Mientras el cumpla su parte del trato yo cumpliré sus ordenes sin cuestionarlo

En el proceso de las palabras del líder Paria Moho gruño por no tener detallas de la misión. A continuación desde arriba en lo alto de los arboles un fuerte rugido se dio a escuchar. Alvin fue el primero en notar al Smokebreath descender de la poca claridad de los cielos con lo que sería un pergamino en sus garras. Una vez el dragón se acerca a líder Paria deja caer el pergamino en sus manos. Alvin examino el papel enrollado en manos antes de abrirlo y leer el contenido, para entonces el Moho se le asomo por el hombro intentando ver lo que contenía escrito, aun que de lo inesperado Alvin con ira estrujo el papel con el puño. Tal vez Moho no pudo ver el contenido, pero sea lo que sea no fueron buenas noticias para el líder Paria.

- Ese bastardo, sigue con vida – anuncio aírado Alvin – Si ese tipo esta aquí va arruinarlo todo

- ¿Y ahora de que estás hablando? y ¿Desde cuándo tienes un dragón? – interrogo el Moho

- Haces demasiadas preguntas anciano ¿Qué no vez que tengo mejores cosas por hacer? – dijo empujando al anciano al pasarle por alado – Ustedes cuatro vengan con migo, por lo visto los planes tendrán que cambiar – frunció el ceño Alvin – Encontraremos a ese hombre y lo mataremos – anuncio apretando el puño

- Pero señor ¿Cómo encontraremos a alguien que no sabemos ni en donde esta? – pregunto uno de los soldados

En seguida, unos fuertes gruñidos y muchos aleteos se escuchan por encima del campamento.

- Pues al parecer ellos si sabrán en donde se esconde – sonrió gallardamente Alvin mirando a las bestias por encima de ellos

* * *

_**Ahora sí: Continuara…**_

_**Gracias y dejen sus comentarios ^..^**_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Cap.7:**_

"_**Doble emboscada"**_

El cielo continuaba nublado y acompañado de destellos ruidosos a la distancia del océano. Por detrás de unas rocas frente a la maleza del bosque, dos figuras delgadas se escondían con sigilo. El hombre más alto asomo la cabeza por la parte más alta y lisa de la roca, mirando así a tres Parias que caminaban por las playas del lado opuesto de Berk. Una vez teniendo la cuenta exacta de los Parias volvió a esconderse tras la roca.

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunto Hipo

- Solo veo tres de ellos – respondió Hasvitan apoyando su espalda contra la roca.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Chimuelo esta en aquel barco. Tenemos que ir a salvarlo – añadió el joven vikingo señalando uno de los barcos Parias anclado a unos metros de distancia de las costas.

- Wou, tenemos me suena manada – anticipo dedicando la atención ahora al niño - Hipo ya hablamos de esto, seguiremos el plan al pies de la letra. Además tú estabas de acuerdo con todo

- Si, lo sé pero-

- Yo irrumpo en el barco y tú regresas a la aldea según lo planeado– interrumpió Hasvitan - Solo estas aquí para darme una idea de donde se ubica tu dragón, ese era el trato – repitió serio. En la explicación Hipo frunció el ceño con molestia y evadió el contacto visual con el hombre – Oye, sé que tienes un fuerte vínculo con tu dragón, pero no puedes darte el lujo de que te descubran – menciono con amabilidad a la vez que colocaba su mano izquierda en el hombro del joven.

- Ya… lo sé – respondió apenado el adolecente

- Voy a salvarlo, solo espera – le sonrío, sin embargo Hipo solo bajo la cabeza en estado de depresión; ante esto Hasvitan frunció el ceño con lastima – Toma esto – enseguida le lanza a Hipo el collar brilloso – Cuida esto por mi ¿Quieres?. Puede que aparente ser una pequeña piedra cualquiera, pero, a veces puede ser más útil delo que piensas. Asegúrate de cuidarlo bien – sonrió, haciendo que el niño también le devuelva la sonrisa - Ahora vete, y enfócate en llegar a la aldea

La molestia de no poder cambiar de opinión causo que Hipo mordiera su labio inferior; tomo el collar y se lo puso en el cuello para no perderlo, luego miro una vez más a la dirección de los barcos Parias y pensó en su amigo antes de hacer su camino por los senderos de Berk. Hasvitan sonrío con simpatía al verlo irse.

- Muy bien, ahora es mi turno – añadió levantándose y mirar hacia los Parias con seriedad

A continuación una vez que el niño desaparece de la vista Hasvitan tomo su reloj de bolsillo y mira la hora, frunció un poco el seño cuando paso una hora desde la última vez que le echó un vistazo; sin remedio suspiro y lo guardo. Ya teniendo su tiempo calculado camina sin ninguna preocupación hacia los Parias que custodiaban un pequeño bote. Los soldados en seguida lo notan y apuntan sus afiladas almas contra él ya que se les acercaba sin prisa alguna.

- ¡Alto! – dijo entonces el guardia del medio - ¡No des ni un paso más! – advirtió. En seguida Hasvitan se detiene a solo unos centímetros de ellos.

El viento se volvió intenso en los momentos de silencio de los cuatro hombres presentes en la orilla de la playa. Los ojos amarillos de Hasvitan resplandecían a un y con la poca claridad del día, su cabello blanco le estorbaba a la cara con los remolinos del viento. Los Parias temblaban al ir descubriendo que el hombre no era del todo humano. Notando esto Hasvitan sonríe casi de una manera malvada y vanidosa. De forma erguida y elegante Hasvitan extiende su mano izquierda pasivamente hacia la dirección de los Parias armados, ellos retrocedieron un paso a la vez ante esto, pero aun mantenían sus posturas de batalla. En el proceso Hasvitan cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. El suspenso se hizo una eternidad para los guardias armados; el solo ver que el hombre extendía su mano ante ellos solo les hacía sentir como una burla. De repente el aire se detuvo en tan solo un momento, los tres Parias abrieron los ojos con la mala sensación.

A continuación una ráfaga de viento redonda se comenzó a formar alrededor de las piernas de Hasvitan; la tierra se escurría a sus pies, los Parias tambaleaban ante lo sucedido. Más intenso y alto se volvía el remolino a su alrededor. Pero de repente… el remolino se desvaneció. Los Parias quedaron atónitos cuando nada paso, tanto que se echaron a reír con nerviosismo. Pero como siempre, no se espera lo siguiente.

- Piérdanse – menciono con tono severo Hasvitan a la vez que abrió sus ojos con seriedad. En seguida una onda tan fuerte como la de un tornado se lanzó contra los tres Parias. Fue como una explosión que los mando a volar y caer a las aguas duras del mar. Sin duda el impacto fue tan duro como una pared invisible que quedaron inconscientes al instante, sus cuerpos ahora solo flotaban en las aguas del océano.

Una vez lo sucedido Hasvitan tomo su tiempo para mirar la palma de su mano izquierda con ojos casi airados. La sensación de debilidad y hormigueo en la palma de las manos y los dedos de los pies le era de molestia. Su cuerpo se debilitaba y…sus poderes desvanecía, sin duda tenía que poner su plan en marcha antes de que fuera tarde. Con un ligero movimiento de negación de la cabeza Hasvitan guió su camino al pequeño bote ubicado en la orilla zarpando entonces a los barcos Parias.

* * *

Sus pies lo movían ante la maleza, a un que él personalmente no quería seguir ante ellas. "Regresa, regresa" gritaba su conciencia de forma perturban te. Sin duda algo estaba mal. Algo no concordaba en todo el plan. Tenía que volver, Chimuelo lo esperaba a él, solo a él. Logro detenerse tambaleantes y retorcerse ante el jadeo, su mano derecha se recostó contra la corteza de un albor ubicado a su lado. El sudor frió se escurría por gruesas gotas a su frente que caían por debajo de su barbilla inclinada; su otra mano descansaba sobre su pecho mientras buscaba el aire gastado de sus pulmones. Sus ojos miraban hacia la nada ya que su mente se perdió en el pensamiento de un nuevo plan. Debía volver, era demasiado pronto como para confiar en las palabras de aquel hombre. Miro por encima de su hombro antes de dedicar mirar hacia el frente. Podía ver la aldea a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Por lo visto, era una de dos. O ir y decirle a su padre lo sucedido o elegir hacerse responsable por su amigo cautivo. Antes de que pudiera decidir, el collar en su cuello comenzó a parpadear con un brillo azul; Hipo se sobre salto pero antes de que pudiera enfocarse en lo que sucedía un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadió su entorno. Cayo nuevamente de rodilla mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza, el chirrido perturbador había vuelto a sus oídos y la piedra del collar brillaba a un mas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos ante todo, por lo visto su mente indagaba en una nueva visión;

"**Dragones grandes y pequeños se dispersaban en los cielos grises, barcos vikingos se reunían en grandes cantidades en el océano pacifico, catapultas y armas ya sacian en el entorno de las naves. Violento fuego se destacaba de las cubiertas de barcos vikingos por causa de los dragones, hombres caían al agua y eran atacados por bestias acuáticas. Ante todo, un hombre joven de cabello negro largo observaba con ojos brillosos de placer la gran batalla entre dragones y vikingos"**

Un gemido gutural se produjo en la garganta del joven vikingo tras el impacto de las imágenes. Fue tan de repente que todo a su entorno se volvió una pantalla distorsionada. Per ventilo tras el mareo y las recientes naucías. Hipo arrugo la frente con la confusión y el dolor punzante en las sienes.

- ¿Pero qué?... – murmuro sin entender lo que pasaba. Las imágenes de ahora tenían mucha más sentido que las anteriores… la guerra entre dragones y vikingos regresaría mucha más grande, y por lo visto el hombre de los ojos tenebrosos estaba involucrado en todo. Hipo estaba totalmente desacuerdo con la idea de la guerra. No permitiría que los dragones lucharan y menos su pueblo.

Una vez que la visión llego a su fin el cristal dejo de brillar. Logro relajarse en menos de unos minutos. Suspiro vacilante al ponerse de pies sosteniéndose del árbol ubicado a su derecha y la otra agarrando la piedra.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Hasvitan no me dijo que algo así pasaría – susurro en el mareo observando la piedra.

Ignorando lo que había pasado Hipo miro a los pocos metros que lo distanciaban de su pueblo; podía ver a los aldeanos caminar por los campos y charlar completamente ajenos de lo que realmente sucedía en la isla. Su decisión estaba hecha, tenía que decirle a su padre sobre Alvin y acerca de Hasvitan. No podía darse el lujo de callar, no cuando el enemigo más vil de su padre estaba acechando con un ataque sorpresa. Se inclinó hacia el frente para dar su primer paso a la aldea, pero de repente se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar que se avecinaba por las espaldas de él.

Más rápido que ligero Hipo se esconde tras la corteza de un árbol grueso a su lado izquierdo. Sutilmente se atrevió a mirar, avecinando un poco la cabeza por una esquina con recelo. Tal y como Hipo sospechaba…se trataban de dos Parias y junto a ellos Savage. Sin duda algo malo se proponían. Hipo se tomó el tiempo para deslizarse y sentarse en el suelo mojado mientras mantenía su espalda apoyada contra la corteza del árbol. Estaba algo atemorizado ya que los Parias estaban justo alado de él, un movimiento en falso y seria descubierto a la vez que cause cualquier ruido.

- Una pregunta – sometió en la conversación uno de los soldados escondido tras los arbustos - ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

- Ya te lo dije idiota, estamos aquí para espiar a Estoico y a su hijo. Tenemos que informarle todo lo que hagan a Alvin – respondió rudamente Savage

- A un no lo entiendo ¿Por qué vinimos aquí desde un principio? Digo ¿Por qué vinimos a Berk? – Añadió el otro Paria

- Ya cállense – gruño Savage – Celos diré por última vez, estamos aquí por el Príncipe Blindado y los dragones

- ¿Príncipe Blindado? – murmuro para sí mismo Hipo en la confusión. Era oficial que no tenía la mínima idea de lo que hablaban, pero fuera lo que fuera ellos no se irían sin ese artefacto o sea lo que fuera ese tal Príncipe Blindado.

- Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar más alto para poder ver mejor la aldea – dijo entonces Savage al adentrarse más a las llanuras con los dos Parias siguiéndoles de lado.

Todavía una pequeña palpitación corría por la cabeza de Hipo, pero esto no cambio el hecho de quitar el impulso de un suspiro desesperante de alivio. Miro como los hombres se distanciaban entra los arboles del frente. Ahora tendría que tomar una ruta distinta a las de ellos; sería un verdadero problema tropezarse con uno de ellos, y más cuando-

Enseguida el collar volvió a parpadear.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – frunció el ceño ya confundido por las reacciones de la piedra.

De repente una mano grande y tosca al tacto se coloca en el hombro izquierdo de Hipo, el adolecente tras el impacto se para de forma velos pero resbala por el lodo, chocándose para colmo con el pecho acorazado de un hombre fuerte y alto; el joven vikingo cae al suelo con el inesperado cuerpo del extraño. Hipo quedo inerte ante la situación… se trataba de un Paria, específicamente el tercer hombre que viajaba con Savage en la misión asignada. El hombre le sonrio gallardamente, esto puso los pelos de punta al adolecente.

- Ja… ja, ya entendí – sonrio con nerviosismo viendo la causa de por qué el collar brillaba "quería advertirle sobre el peligro"

- Oh, parece que es mi día – anuncio el Paria con sonrisa ancha cuando agarra a Hipo de los hombros, obligando así al niño ponerse a sus pies – Me perdí por un momento y mira lo que me encuentro, a la pequeña vergüenza de Estoico el Vasto – burlo. Hipo frunció el ceño en el comentario – Pero que digo, ya no eres una vergüenza, ahora sin duda eres el premio de Alvin, el Conquistador de Dragones

- Yo no soy el premio de nadie – gruño a dientes – ¡Y menos de Alvin! – en el coraje Hipo golpea con su pierna metálica la espinilla del pies derecho del hombre.

Un grito gutural se desgarro del Paria, soltó al niño para dedicarse a saltar en un pies por el dolor que le corría del talón a la rodilla. Hipo enseguida dio corrida a su huida.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se presentó Savage cuando escucho el grito

Velozmente Savage se da la vuelta y regresa con los otros dos hombres, cedieron con el encuentro del Paria retorcido en el suelo agarrándose con dolor la espinilla.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Savage con ojos grandes

- El niño…se escapa – anuncio tras el dolor

- ¿Qué niño? – gruñe Savage

- El hijo de Estoico… ¡Se escapa! – advirtió señalando entonces la dirección en la que Hipo corrió. Savage dirigió enseguida la mirada al lugar en el que el Paria señalaba. No podía ver bien por el gran número de árboles que tapaban a la vista; se obligó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado para sí aclarar mejor la visión de los alrededores. Se estremeció cuando lo vio - ¿Hipo? – susurro casi incrédulo por lo que miraba. Un gran escalofrió se infiltro a las espaldas de Hipo, sintió que alguien había llamado a su nombre por lo que se atrevió a pararse por un segundo y mirar hacia tras; sus ojos dieron a la distancia con los de Savage. Ambos se quedaron perplejos al reconocerse las caras – Hipo… ¡HIPO! – rugió Savage con la emoción

El adolecente se sobre salto con el llamado, realmente su nombre no era de su mismo gusto pero era definitivo que no le gustaba que personas como Parias le llamaran específicamente en ese tono. Sin pensarlo dos veces continúo corriendo.

- ¿Que están esperando? ¡Vayan tras él! – ordeno golpeando por encima del casco al Paria que se quejaba de dolor – ¡Podrás quejarte luego, ahora muévete! – sin espera alzo al Paria y lo obligo a ir tras Hipo con los otros dos hombres, igualmente él se unió a la persecución.

Su pies protésico comenzaba a sonar mas oxidado en la corrida, el agua y el lodo parecía a ver afectado el metal. El calor le ardía en la garganta seca, llevaba horas sin beber agua y comer desde que se había levantado de la cama. Hipo se desesperaba cuando escuchaba a los Parias gritar a las espaldas de él. Tenía que escapar, alejarse lo más posible que pudiera o-

Nuevamente el collar comenzó a parpadear.

- Demonios ¿y ahora qué? – farfullo molesto. Enseguida una fuerte palpitación retumbo en la cabeza de Hipo, otra vez los ojos serios y amarillos rojizos se presentaron en su conciencia - ¡Aaaaah! – se retorció de dolor. Se cayó nuevamente de rodillas mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza. Su cuerpo no contuvo mas por lo que se dejo caer al suelo por completo en una pose retorcida. De lo inesperado Hipo comenzó nuevamente a escuchar los susurro de una lengua extraña (cuando digo **lengua** me refiero a **"idioma",** lo dejo saber para los que no entiendan).

Los susurros eran como las de una serpiente escabullisa, resonaba a todo su alrededor, era difícil de entender. Continuamente la palpitación volvió a golpear la frente de Hipo. En la desesperación del jadeo recordó el momento cuando conoció a Hasvitan, tenía que poner de nuevo las palabras del hombre en práctica. Los Parias a un permanecían distantes ya que toda la explicación está pasando en un solo momento

El joven cerró sus ojos e inhalo y exhalo lentamente. Al instante la visión se presentó ante él;

"**El mismo hombre de la torre volcánica se materializo ante la visión. Estaba parado frente a la ventana de su habitación susurrando unas palabras distantes, Hipo podía ver claramente la espalda y las a las negras del sujeto. Una vez que el hombre término de hablar se volteo y miro hacia Hipo. De una forma altanera y erguida el sujeto miro a Hipo. El vikingo quedo atónito ante esto, la visión era completamente clara, hera… como si él estuviera realmente ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron y un potente escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo entero cuando el hombre le sonrio y dijo unas palabras extrañas"**

**Los dragones son la fuerza, la espada es el poder y el príncipe blindado es la vida eterna, justos son la fuerza del mundo.**

Instantáneamente Hipo despertó de la visión cuando unas manos gruesas y fuertes lo sometieron a ponerse de pies. No le tomo mucho al darse cuenta de los dos Parias que lo sostenían de ambos brazos. Sus ojos ahora tenían un aspecto cansado, al parecer las visiones devoraban su energía tanto como mentar y corporalmente. En ningún momento el joven dirigió la mirada a los Parias, con tan solo sentir sus agarres contra él le era suficiente como para saber que estaban allí.

Enseguida una mano fría y tosca en el tacto agarro la barbilla de Hipo obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, dando entonces cara a cara con su captor.

- Debo admitir Hipo, que siempre es fácil toparse contigo – le sonrió con arrogancia Savage en el jadeo – Es la misma suerte que con la de tu amigo el dragón – Burlo. Ante esas palabras Hipo con la poca fuerza le lanzo una mirada fulminante al hombre, pero recibió en cambio una fuerte palmada en la mejilla – No me mires así – gruño Savage – Deberías recordar en qué posición estas niño.

- ¿Te refieres a la presencia de un pal de idiotas? – menciono con su famoso sarcasmo Hipo cuando la marca de la cara se tornaba poco a poco en un moretón purpura.

Savage frunció el seño pretendiendo golpear la mejilla del niño nuevamente, pero se detuvo a mirar el collar de Hipo parpadear de azul.

- ¿Qué rallos es eso? – exclamo arrebatando de un tirón el collar.

- ¡NO, devuélvemelo! – suplico, pero enseguida el Paria derecho le tapo la boca con la mano libre.

- ¿Qué piedra es esta? – se pregunto Savage examinando la. De repente la piedra se torno roja y caliente – ¡Aaah! – grito Savage soltando el cristal por la quemadura - ¿Qué tipo de brujería es esta? – protesto a regaña dientes.

En seguida con un puño Savage golpea con fuerza el abdomen de Hipo pensando que todo fue causa de él. El Paria retrocedió la mano de los labios del niño viendo que tosía desesperadamente en busca de aire, aun que ya era tarde. Se desoriento y todo a su alrededor se vio distorsionado y cuando menos lo espero recibió un último golpe en la cabeza de parte del Paria al que había pateado en la pierna. Antes de perder la conciencia Hipo susurro el nombre de su dragón **"Chimuelo"**

* * *

Ya abordo en el barco Hasvitan merodeo por la nave, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en cubierta ni siquiera rastros de Chimuelo. Curioso bajo por las escaleras que lo llevarían a los vagones de la plaza de abajo del barco Paria. Nuevamente nada, ningún rastro de soldados Parias ni del Furia Nocturna, solo un montón de barriles con pólvora ubicados en todas partes-

- ¡Pólvora! – se sobre salto en el pensamiento

En seguida gas verde se formo a su alrededor. Hasvitan llevo sus manos hasta la nariz y boca para evitar inhalar el humo formado alrededor. Cuando pretendía escapar por las escaleras se encontró con las dos cabezas de un Cremallerus Espantosus (Zippleback) ambos dragones tenían los ojos como los de un siego. "También estaban bajo control como a la Nader Mortiferus de la otra vez". Ambos dragones le sonrieron al hombre, él solo frunció el ceño ya que sabía lo que pasaría.

"**Uno produce el gas y el otro lo enciende"**

Tal como lo pensó la cabeza derecha del Zippleback trajo a sus dientes chispas de fuego, encendiendo así el gas en llamas. El dragón velozmente se retiro por los aires antes de que el barco estallara por la pólvora. Allí en la orilla de la playa Alvin reía con malicia al ver como el barco se hundía a la distancia, pedazos de madera caían alrededor de las aguas, sin duda era todo un espectáculo para el líder Paria. A su vez el Zippleback aterrizo al lado izquierdo de Alvin el Traidor.

- Vamos haber como te libras de esa, chico dragón – burlo Alvin acariciando la cabeza derecha del Zippleback

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy,**

**Gracias y por favor deje sus comentarios para la próxima inspiración.**

***Y una brazo psicológico de eses que te dan solo en navidad* jajajaja XD**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Cap.8:**

"**Cautivo e humillado"**

Un dolor fuerte le corría por la cabeza y los ojos le ardían con frecuencia. Sudor caliente le corría por su pálido rostro más sus labios parecían secos por la falta de agua. Aleteo las pestañas en un intento de abrir los ojos; ruido de voces de hombres y resonar de espadas siendo afiladas se podían escuchar a su alrededor. Una vez recuperando la conciencia podía ver las cosas distorsionadas por el débil mareo repentino de la deshidratación. En seguida de forma resaltada Hipo despierta por completo cuando siente algo fuera de lo normal. Estaba dentro de una tienda de campar lo bastante grande como para vivir en ella. Una mesa se ubicaba al frente de su lado izquierdo, variedades de barriles con armas ya hacían alrededor de su entorno. La caseta era algo oscura por el cielo nublado. Intento moverse, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba atado.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre un grueso pilar de madera que sostenía filme la caseta. Sus manos estaban atadas por detrás del mástil y barias cuerdas hacían ajustadas alrededor de su torso, abdomen y antebrazos. Pero para colmo y lo más molesto era la mordaza en su boca. Hipo no pudo evitar frustrarse ante su situación.

"**Capturado por Parias" – mar dijo en su pensamiento**

Forcejeo contra las cuerdas, pero se detuvo ante el rose que queman y pellizcan las sogas que daban batalla contra sus muñecas y ante brazos. Apretó con los dientes la venda alrededor de su boca con gran molestia. No quería estar así de incomodo, todas las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas, en cualquier momento moretones se formarían por la falta de circulación de la sangre. De forma frustrada Hipo dejo caer su cabeza por encima del pilar, sus ojos se humedecían al sentirse tan impotente y débil ante todo. Tenía el impulso de querer gritar y llorar del coraje.

** ¿Por qué los dioses me maldijeron con un cuerpo tan pequeño y débil? – pensó casi sollozo.**

No pudo salvar a su mejor amigo, y ni siquiera logro tomar una decisión hecha por su propia cuenta. Aguanto las lágrimas reteniendo unos momentos el aire luego de soltarlo por la nariz pesadamente. Se alegro un poco al ver que su pierna metálica seguía en el mismo lugar, al menos tendría una oportunidad de escape si es que se presenta.

De repente por su cabeza recorrieron las palabras de aquel hombre extraño.

"**Los dragones son la fuerza, la espada es el poder y el príncipe blindado es la vida eterna" – pensó mirando hacia la nada – Dragones, espada…príncipe blindado ¿Qué quiso decir… con eso?**

Enseguida una voz familiar le despertó de su pensamiento momentáneo. Hipo dejo escapar un gruñido ha trabes de la mordaza a la vez que miraba fulminantemente a la persona que menos quería ver en su condición cautiva.

"**Mildew" – pensó con ira el joven vikingo.**

- Vaya, pero mira lo que trajo la marea, a la pequeña vergüenza de Estoico – burlo en anciano mientras se aproximaba junto a su oveja Hongo – Sabia que tarde o temprano serias capturado por tus peores enemigos, Hipo – sonrio al inclinarse al nivel del adolecente. Sin dudas Hipo quería golpearlo, pero comenzaba a tomar el comentario de **"la pequeña vergüenza"** en forma seria – No sabes lo bien que se siente verte de esa manera, tan impotente, débil y humillado ante todo. A beses no puedo creer que serás el siguiente líder de Berk - añadió al sujetar la barbilla del niño para hacer lo mirar cara a cara – Pero no eres nada más que un simple hipo, un iluso y pequeño niño lisiado – ofendió en sus palabras con burla.

"**Si tan solo pudiera patearte la cara con mi pies lisiado anciano hipócrita, se que te arrepentirías de decirme todo eso" – protesto Hipo en el pensamiento lanzando una mirada débil por el mareo pero fulminante.**

**(Para los que no entiendan "Lisiado" significa que le falta una parte de su cuerpo, en el caso de Hipo es su pie izquierdo)**

Hipo rodo los ojos causando una leve irritación ante el anciano, tanto así que al Moho alejo su mano de mala forma de la barbilla del niño.

- Hmp, no eres nada más que un niño malcriado – se molesto al levantarse –Deberías recordar en donde estas y en qué posición te encuentras-

- Obviamente atado por lo que se puede ver – interrumpió con burla Alvin al hacer su entrada a la tienda. Tanto como el Moho (Mildew) e Hipo se tensaron de hombros ante la voz ronca pero fuerte de Alvin - Así que realmente fuiste capturado ¿he, Hipo? – dijo con arrogancia – Jaja, no sabes lo bien que se siente verte así, completamente bajo mi techo – sonrio.

"**¿Y eso que tiene de divertido?" – rodo los ojos el niño ya que el Moho le había dicho lo mismo.**

Hipo sabía que no valía la pena mirarlo de mala gana, sabiendo en la condición en la que estaba no le vendría bien molestar con su sarcasmo a Alvin. Notando que el niño le aparto la mirada, Alvin arqueo una ceja con molestia. Se guio ante el chico y se inclino para mirarlo de frente, pero aun así Hipo no le puso los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Estás molesto? – fingió una sonrisa Alvin agarrando con la mano derecha las mejillas de Hipo. Para su sorpresa Hipo soltó un ligero y perturbador gemido ante el agarre del líder Paria. Alvin se sobre salto un poco ya que no apretó tanto; tras esto se percata enseguida del redondo moretón formado en la mejilla derecha del niño. Esto frunció el ceño del Paria - ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo entonces Alvin llamando la atención de Hipo; el adolecente se estremeció un poco ante la voz ronca y seria del líder Paria, pero en vez de demostrar temor ante su captor solo lo miro por un momento antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo. Alvin frunció el ceño - ¡Savage! – nombro con ira.

De forma estúpida Savage se presenta ante la tienda.

- Si, Alvin – se presentó vacilante, a un que él sabía a qué venía la llamada.

- ¿Por qué el chico está herido? – pregunto con tono grave mostrando el moretón del niño.

- Amm, eso… pues – tartamudeo ante la pregunta – El… pues yo… Se golpeo contra un árbol cuando lo perseguíamos – mintió con una sonrisa forzosa. Esto causo que Hipo protestara ante la mordaza con desaprobación.

- Pues al parecer el chico diría otra historia – se levantó Alvin con los puños bien apretados.

Savage se tensó y trago saliva sintiéndose incomodo ante la mirada de Alvin, Moho y en especial la de Hipo, y aun que no lo pareciera incluso la oveja de Moho le miraba.

- A,lvin, yo… yo puedo explicar – farfullo viendo como Alvin se le acercaba.

- Oh, y espero que lo hagas – amenazo el líder Paria agarrando la cuellera del hombre delgado.

De lo inesperado un soldado Paria entra a la tienda de forma exhausta.

- ¡Señor! – llama casi sin aire el soldado

- Ahora no, tengo algo importante en estos momentos – interrumpió molesto Alvin con Savage en manos.

- Pero señor, es sobre el sujeto mitad dragón. Él… él no está – anuncio temerario

- ¿!Qué!? – gruño Alvin lanzando a Savage fuera de su camino.

- Su cuerpo no está. Ya revisamos incluso por debajo del agua

- Entonces, ese maldito bastardo a un sigue convida – menciono a dientes. Hipo abrió los ojos por la noticia, sin duda hablaban de Hasvitan. No entendía la mayoría de toda la discusión pero de algo está seguro, Alvin lo conoce y quiere matarlo sin importar que. Unos momentos de silencio el líder Paria volteo a mirar a Hipo; su ojos grises serios y poco luminosos hizo reaccionar en Hipo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal; ante esto el niño se encogió de hombros con la mala sensación - Pero si está vivo, sin duda vendrá a recuperar lo que quiere. Y cuando eso pase, lo estaré esperando – sonrió con arrogancia Alvin con los ojos en el adolescente. De igual modo el Moho sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería Alvin.

"**Esto no puede ser bueno" – trago saliva Hipo ahora asustado.**

* * *

(Mientras tanto)

- ¡Astrid espera! – rogo en el jadeo Patapez persiguiéndola por los bosques de Berk – No es una buena idea

- ¿Entonces porque me sigues? – gruño ella al mirarlo por encima de su hombro mientras continuaba caminando por los senderos del bosque con su hacha en manos – Además ya te lo dije, escuche el grito de alguien venir del bosque

- Y que hay de malo con eso, yo también grito en el bosque, todos lo hacen todo el tiempo – dio como excusa en el miedo, mientras que Astrid en cambio negó con aburrimiento el comentario

- Patapez ya deja de quejarte – volteo al apuntar su hacha contra la nariz del chico por que seguía protestando – Nadie te pidió que me siguieras. Además estoy muy preocupada por Hipo, él y Chimuelo no estaban en su casa cuando fui a verlos, y Estoico ya se está preocupando por su desaparición

- Tal vez se fue a volar con Chimuelo como de costumbre – añadió con una sonrisa forzosa intentando convencer a la pelirrubia.

- Patapez, no podemos volar con nuestros dragones en la condición en la que están ¿Recuerdas? – sometió dándole un puño en el hombro al chico obeso tras el coraje – Chimuelo será un Furia Nocturna pero no cambia el hecho de que sea un dragón como los otros

- Haces que suene malo – entristeció sobándose el hombro izquierdo por el golpe – Además ¿Cómo sabes que Hipo puede estar en el bosque?

- Créeme, yo sé que está aquí – le explico llevando su mano al pecho estando segura completamente de sus palabras – Yo lo sé.

De repente un sonido de ramas se escucho del lado derecho de ellos dos. Tal como Patapez y ella miran a la dirección de donde se originaba el sonido. Ambos vikingos comenzaron a retroceder; Astrid posiciono su hacha en defensiva, fuera lo que viniera ella estaría lista para el ataque. La tención latía en el corazón de ambos adolescentes; Patapez temblaba y Astrid se aferraba a su hacha más que nunca. En el preciso momento en el que la figura se presentó Patapez lanzo un grito de terror mientras que Astrid se abalanzo con su hacha con un alarido de guerra. Para su sorpresa la joven fue agarrada por el brazo derecho en el que sostenía el hacha; con una fuerza bruta Astrid fue empujada a espaldas contra la corteza de un árbol.

- ¡Astrid! – nombro Patapez asustado por su amiga cuando el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella.

- ¡Suéltame! – forcejeo contra el agarre fuerte del hombre.

- Ya veo por qué Hipo no se te confiesa a un… eres una chica muy peligrosa – burlo con un tono débil al hablar el sujeto.

Astrid enseguida queda impactada por las palabras del sujeto.

- ¿Acaso mencionaste a Hipo? – añadió al dirigir los ojos al extraño.

Astrid se sobre salto al dar con los iris amarillos y hermosos ojos del hombre joven. Se trataba de Hasvitan. Estaba empapado y olía al mar salado de las aguas de la playa, pero también parecía herido ya que su flequillo blanco se le escurría la sangre de la herida que tenía en la cabeza causada por una de las maderas que sucumbió a la explosión del barco Paria. Patapez igualmente se quedó atónito ante la apariencia mal herida del hombre.

- Astrid, esta persona es…es – farfullo Patapez

- Mitad dragón – termino la frase en un susurro la chica con los ojos muy abiertos. El sujeto sonrio ante la expresión de ambos jóvenes, sus caras le hizo recordar la expresión que puso Hipo cuando lo conoció. De repente el agarre de Hasvitan se debilita de la muñeca de Astrid. Cuando menos se esperaba él callo en los brazos inconscientes de la chica – Señor, señor ¿se encuentra bien? – exclamo sobre saltada – Patapez ayúdame – pidió a dientes cuando el peso del hombre la haría caerse al piso. Saliendo del chok Patapez enseguida apoya el peso del hombre en su espalda – Se ve muy mal, tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea

- ¿Qué estás loca? – protesto el chico – Si lo llevamos a la aldea todos se asustaran y lo mataran ¿Qué no vez que no es completamente humano?

- Si pero sus heridas-

- Tenemos que llevarlo a otra parte menos la aldea – interrumpió ahora con seriedad Patapez – Confía en mí, tiene que haber un lugar en donde podamos atender sus heridas

- Esta… está bien – añadió sorprendida por la actitud seria del chico.

Llevando al hombre en su espalda Astrid y Patapez se fueron en busca de un refugio seguro para atender las heridas de Hasvitan.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Lo siento pero se me acabaron las ideas, y si se que fue muy corto jajaja. Pero estoy intentando analizar una buena escena para el siguiente cap.**

**Espero que me disculpen, enserio aun que no lo crean sé lo que voy a escribir pero mi cabeza se quedo en blanco en la descripción XD jajajaja**

**Pero espero en Dios que para el viernes que viene ya tenga el cap.9 hecho ^..^**

**Gracias *Y un abrazo psicológico para mis fans* **


	9. Capitulo 9

**Cap.9:**

"**Memorias, Una Joya Perdida"**

En la casa Haddock la inquietud del gran líder de Berk era provocante a la ira que sentía cada vez que caminaba de lado a lado por la planta baja de la casa en donde daba la luz de la chimenea. Ya era hora de la cena y Estoico no sabía nada de su único hijo desde que se había levantado temprano por la mañana. Aun en la cama Estoico había escuchado a Tornado hacer algo de ruido esta mañana, pero no le prestó tanta importancia creyendo que el dragón solo roncaba como hacía con agotamiento; nunca hubiera imaginado que se trataba de su hijo despierto y escabulléndose por la ventana de la alcoba. El líder vikingo dio un gran suspiro antes de sentarse en su silla y llevar sus manos al rostro con gran agotamiento y adolorido por la jaqueca que le corría por la frente.

- Tranquilízate Estoico, ya regresara – dijo entonces Bocón como anfitrión en la casa de su viejo amigo. Este se hallaba sentado en una silla de madera justo al lado de Estoico – Ya Sabes cómo es él. Lo más seguro esta por ahí averiguando lo que le sucede a los dragones – explico mientras jugueteaba con su cuchilla de mano derecha haciendo lo que parecía la forma de un patito en un pedazo de madera.

- Pero no lo he visto desde toda la mañana Bocón – dijo con tono preocupante dedicando ahora su atención a su amigo lisiado – Me preocupa que este afuera tanto tiempo y más ahora con lo que le está pasando a los dragones, quien sabe lo que pasaría. Ni siquiera sé si desayuno – añadió frunciendo el ceño frustrado.

- Estoico, preocupándote no ayudaras en nada. El no será un niño para siempre. Apenas parpadeamos los ojos y ahora tiene catorce años, muy pronto tendrá quince, luego dieciséis y los que estarán por venir… debes aceptarlo… Hipo no siempre dependerá de ti – expreso espetando la verdad a su único amigo.

- Ya lo sé, Bocón – suspiro relajando los hombros con el peso de la garganta – Y eso es lo que su madre daría por ver – exclamo medio dramático.

Bocón arrugo la frente de forma perturbada viendo el dolor que su amigo Estoico reflejaba al hablar de su esposa. En esto Bocón dejo su patito de madera encima de la mesa a medida que se inclino cerca de su amigo para dedicar a tocar con su mano izquierda en el hombro del frustrado padre, con esto dio entonces a mostrar un rostro con simpatía.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos ir a buscarlo – le sonrió

- Gracias Bocón… realmente eres un gran amigo – le devolvió la sonrisa tocando la mano de su amigo que daba por encima de su hombro.

- Más bien, soy como de la familia. Hipo también es como mi hijo y tu como el hermano que nunca tuve Estoico – añadió algo sarcástico – Sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo

* * *

El sonido de gotas que caían en el mismo charco hacía eco en las paredes húmedas de la cueva oscura a su entorno. Sus parpados se movían con el sonido que producían las gotas que caían del techo agrietado, el ridmo era como al de una música de solo una pieza instrumentar. El gran dragón negro abrió tambaleante los ojos verdes copo luminoso con pesar en los parpados, el liquido asqueroso en sabor que esos Parias lo habían obligado a beber lo dejo inconsciente por unas largas horas según previsto por la forma cansada y mareada en la que se sentía. Ubicado en la pared de piedra de a unos metros de distancia ya hacia una fogata puesta en un candelero de pared.

Su cabeza dejaba de dar vueltas según las cosas distorsionadas se ponían en órbita. No recordaba mucho lo que había pasado, solo que él y su Hipo se habían levantado temprano para bolar cuando de repente apareció un hombre de cabello blanco -

**"El hombre" – se sobre salto al recordar lo que paso.**

Él había seguido a un hombre por el bosque, pero esa persona… lo había guiado a una trampa con la intención de alejarlo de su niño humano.

Su niño humano, no…su Hipo estaba en peligro si llegaba a caer en manos de ese hombre. El dragón dejo escapar un fuerte alarido frustrante, tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar con su jinete, pero era imposible ya que aun seguía atado a la carreta que los Parias habían construido para inmovilizarle las alas como el cuerpo entero. Bajo las orejas con derrota, era frustrante, demasiado frustrante el no poder hacer nada…Hipo…Hipo era el que siempre le salvaba la vida…y él, siempre se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por su jinete. Ambos perdieron una parte importante de sus cuerpos "Chimuelo su ala de la cola del lado izquierdo y Hipo su pierna izquierda" esto solo causo que ellos dos se convirtieran más cercanos y unidos como uno mismo. Dolía estar separado de su jinete.

No… no podía rendirse, al menos no aun. Su deber como dragón y fiel amigo de su jinete es pelear hasta la muerte. El selo debe, su Hipo lo necesita y él lo sabe. Ellos se arrepentirán al haberse metido con él y con su inofensivo niño.

* * *

Tras unos largos rodeos por la plaza de la aldea Estoico y Bocón no habían encontrado rastros de Hipo por ninguna parte, sin duda esto molestaba al padre vikingo.

- ¿Dónde puede estar, Bocón? – dijo Estoico al llegar al frente de su casa y sentarse en las escaleras con una expresión frustrado.

- Tranquilízate Estoico, ya aparecerá

- Eso dijiste, y aun no aparece – refunfuño dando su atención a su lisiado amigo - ¿Y si algo malo le paso? – arrugo la frente con preocupación.

- Si eso pasa Estoico, lo encontraremos – sonrió confiado poniendo su mano buena en el hombro derecho de su preocupado amigo al mismo tiempo que se sienta su lado. Con esto Estoico a un qué fuera poco sonrió con las palabras alentadoras de su lisiado amigo.

- Tal vez deberíamos buscar por lo alto – sugirió Estoico mirando a los cielos nublados.

- ¿Seguro? Tú mismos fuiste el que prohibió el montar a los dragones según en la condición en la que están – explico mientras se rascaba por la parte carba de su cabeza por la confusión.

- Se lo que dije Bocón. Pero es de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando – dijo en tono liderazgo al pararse de y caminar hacia el establo de Tornado – Se que algo no está bien; todo el día a estado nublado y parece que volverá a llover.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo la lluvia? – pregunto al levantarse de su sitio y caminar hasta Estoico – Días como estos solo te dan ganas de ir al-

- ¡Bocón! – interrumpió Estoico sabiendo a donde se dirigía con eso – No es tiempo para tus palabrotas – añadió con una mueca de asco, ante esto Bocón se rió un poco – Ahora solo tenemos cosas más preocupantes, hay que ir a buscar a Hipo. Que dices compañero ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a encontrar a mi hijo? – pidió con amabilidad Estoico tocando la frente de su dragón. En su respuesta Tornado rujio con sus ráfagas resonante de aire causando que Estoico se agachara para evitar la onda – Sin duda… eso es un sí – sonrió ante las respuesta.

* * *

- 1… 2… y 3, listo o no aquí voy – grito con gracia un niño de 9 años terminando de contar sobre la corteza de un árbol – Voy a encontrarte – sonrio con picardía mientras caminaba con precaución sobre la nieve que le cubría los tobillos. Su alrededor estaba forrado con la hermosa tela blanca de las nieves que cayeron días anteriores. Los arboles ahora fríos y congelados se ubicaban a su entorno en el bosque; el cielo azul hacia del día un perfecto clima como para jugar a las escondidas con su mejor amigo – No podrás esconderte de mí – burlo mientras continuaba buscando por detrás de rocas y arboles.

Detrás de una gran roca un niño como de 7 años avecino un poco la cabeza para ver desde la distancia como su compañero lo buscaba. Velozmente el pequeño se volvió a esconder tras la roca; se tapo la boca con los guantes de sus ambas manos pare evitar reírse por la adrenalina que sentía en esos momentos. Era emocionante el juego que sentía el impulso de querer reírse.

- Sal, sal, te voy a encontrar - canto el buscador del juego - No puedes esconderte del gran Dajar - se alago. Mientras más continuaba hablando más ganas le daba al pequeño que se escondía con reírse a carcajadas por el nerviosismo del juego. Tal como temía una pequeña risilla se le escapo al niño. Tras esto el buscador arqueo una ceja con placer teniendo ahora una pista de donde podría estar su presa – Ahora no puedes escapar – susurro a medida que se aproximaba a la gran roca forrada en hielo. Ya a tres pasos de la roca el buscador suspiro lentamente antes de atacar - ¡TE ENCONTRE! – para su sorpresa no había nadie, el niño pequeño había escapado – Hmp, nada mal – dijo tras la situación con voz altanera.

Ahora el pequeño niño se ubicaba tras un árbol evitando reír por la cara de tonto que le hizo poner a su compañero. Cuando pudo dejar de sonreír se dedico a dar una pequeña mirada por alado de la corteza del árbol en el que se escondía. Se sobre salto un poco cuando no vio a su compañero, por evitar reírse quito toda su atención de su buscador, ahora no lo veía por los alrededores. Trago saliva ante esto; los nervios ahora lo devoraban. Busco con la mirada pero no hallo nada.

- Te dije que te encontraría – dijo una voz ubicada a su espalda. Al voltearse se encontró con su buscador – Te toque – exclamo el chico al tocarlo con el dedo en el pecho del pequeño para aclarar su victoria sobre el juego.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto el pequeño sorprendido.

- No hay nada que se me escape a mi – añadió con arrogancia al entrecruzar los brazos con una sonrisa. En su arrogancia el pequeño niño arqueo una ceja de forma in convencida. El chico mayor sonrió ante la expresión del pequeño – Tus huellas – dijo entonces al pasarle por alado al pequeño niño con cara burlona – Te encontré por las huellas que dejaste en la nieve.

- ¿Eh? Entonces hiciste trampa – protesto el pequeño.

- Claro que no – negó sacándole la lengua con burla.

- Que si lo hiciste. Eres un tramposo Dajar – continuo protestando. Tras esto el pequeño niño comenzó a corretear a su compañero mayor para golpearlo; sin dudas el chico grande se echo a reír mientras corría de él – No huyas tramposo – gruño a pesar de que él también se reía.

- Si no lo hago, me golpearas – continuo riendo.

De forma divertida el bosque se lleno de la animada sonrisa de ambos niños.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse a medida que aun escuchaba las sonrisas de ambos niños en su cabeza. Era una sonrisa contagiosa pero a él solo le causaba tristeza y dolor; recuerdos como esos eran los que más él deseaba mantener en su mente a pesar de que le dolían tanto.

* * *

Sus ojos amarillos ahora brillaban con intensidad de modo que estaba despierto. Su cabeza le latía un poco por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza tras los escombros del barco que el Cremallerus Espantosus había incendiado. Parpadeo barias beses hasta lograr percatarse de la fogata ubicada a su lado derecho. Se sobresalto cuando descubrió que estaba atado con barias cuerdas alrededor de su torso, abdomen y antebrazos. En vez de preocuparse Hasvitan solo se rió ante esto. Su espalda estaba apoyada tras la pared húmeda de la cueva… examinando bien el lugar era la cueva en la que él había traído a Hipo de forma que sospecho que las cuerdas prevenían de su bolsa que había utilizado como almohada para Hipo. Sintió que algo le apretaba la cabeza, fue entonces cuando nota la gasa que le cubría la herida.

- Así que ya estas despierto – se escucho el eco de una voz femenina – Bien, en ese caso ahora podre preguntarte – en seguida la chica se ha balancea desde la oscuridad hasta Hasvitan, tomándolo así al hombre por la cuellera de su camisa crema - ¡Donde esta Hipo! – pregunto a regañadientes Astrid de modo que colocaba como intimidación una daga en la garganta de Hasvitan. En todo momento Hasvitan solo se quedo mirándola con ojos serios; en su punto de vista, la imprudencia de la valentía de la chica pelirrubia no le era emocionante ni aterradora. Astrid lo noto, tanto que la molesto mas – ¡Contesta, donde esta Hipo! – gruño golpeándolo contra la pared tras un impulso.

Hasvitan gimió un poco por la agresividad de la chica ya que su cabeza a un le dolía. Pero una vez que se estabilizo del repentino empujón, se dedico a demostrar una sonrisa blanca en sus dientes.

- Admito que eres una chica muy bonita y atractiva, pero no eres nada educada con tus victimas según veo – ante esto Astrid se sonrojo por las dos primeras palabras aun que se molesto luego con la última palabra.

- Soy una guerrera, no debo demostrar debilidad contra mis enemigos – frunció el ceño apretando así más la cuellera.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que soy un enemigo? – sonrió gallardamente.

- Por que se que algo en ti no me agrada. No eres humano ni pareces de confianza.

- Vaya que observadora eres, lo dices como si hubieras leído el libro de mi vida – burlo con ojos brillosos Hasvitan.

- No agotes mi paciencia. Sé que tú tienes que ver con la desaparición de Hipo y Chimuelo. Así que dime, en donde están – pregunto molesta a medida que apretaba la daga contra la garganta del hombre.

Los ojos de Hasvitan la miraron fijamente sin pación, la chica era arrogante y decidida a llegar a los extremos de lo que se propusiera. De algún modo el sentía lastima por ella, su actitud no la dejaría demostrar su lado femenino y amable. Gallardamente Hasvitan serio y evadió el contacto visual de la chica. Astrid se estremeció de ira ante su arrogancia.

- Eres un – apretó los diente causando una línea de sangre en el cuello del hombre de modo que corto la piel con la daga.

- ¡Astrid! – llama Patapez al presentarse en la cueva. Su voz sonaba alarmante a los oídos de ellos dos; esto llamo tanto la atención de Astrid como la de Hasvitan – Tenemos problemas – dijo tras la fatiga.

- ¿Qué pasa Patapez? – gruño mirando por su hombro al chico obeso.

- Vi… vi… Parias… hay Marginados en la isla – respondió tras el miedo y el jadeo.

- ¿Parias? ¿Pero cómo? – se sobre salto alejándose de Hasvitan - ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste Patapez?

- Completamente

La chica bacilo por un momento, intentaba colocar las piezas del rompe cabeza en su mente confusa. Sin duda algo estaba mal, algo no concordaba, su instinto de mujer le advertía del "Peligro" que se aproximaba.

- Muéstrame – pidió. Patapez asintió con la cabeza y ambos marcharon, pero antes de salir por el túnel que los llevaría a fuera Astrid se detuvo volteo y miro a Hasvitan – Volveré, y para entonces… quiero una respuesta – lanzo una mirada fulminante al hombre. Sin más rodeos ambos se marcharon.

Hasvitan suspira de forma deprimida una vez que ellos se marcharon. Sin ninguna prisa se levanto ya que sus piernas no estaban atadas; de forma inexplicable las cuerdas alrededor de él se rompen dejándolo completamente libre. Se estiro sintiéndose un poco entumecido de las manos. Ya sintiéndose listo disidió mirar a su reloj de bolci-

**¡No está! – dio una chispa en su cabeza al no sentir el tacto del artefacto redondo en su bolsillo.**

De forma alterada busca entre su ropa, se estremeció cuando no hayo nada.

- No, no puede ser – susurro con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

En los cielos cerca de las costas de Berk ya hacia Estoico y Bocón sobre Tornado como pasajeros. Llevaban media hora buscando por los alrededores de las costas y partes del bosque. Estoico estaba más frustrado que antes de iniciar la búsqueda con su mejor amigo.

- Donde estas hijo – murmuro en tono triste.

- Tranquilo Estoico, ya lo encontraremos – animo Bocón viendo la pena de su amigo.

- Eso quiero – añadió irguiéndose para no mostrar debilidad alguna – No has visto nada aun Bocón – pregunto. En la búsqueda a Bocón se le ocurrió la brillante idea de traer el binocular que Hipo había construido para él.

- Todavía no veo nada… espera… que es eso allí abajo – exclamo señalando a las aguas de la playa – Creo que es madera. Estoico desciende – tras la intriga ambos bajan a las orillas de la playa – Si, es madera – asintió al tomar la madera quemada del suelo arenosa.

- Pero… ¿por que estas piezas están quemadas? – se pregunto Estoico una vez que se arrodillo en el suelo y examino las tablas de alrededor – ¿Qué rallos paso aquí? – al momento en que Estoico se levanta siente que algo delicado pisa. Retiro el pies izquierdo velozmente del sitio; fue entonces cuando lo vio, el reloj de bolsillo de Hasvitan - ¿Y esto qué es? – enseguida lo toma y lo examina.

- ¡Estoico, tienes que ver esto! – llamo con tono alarmante Bocón. Sin esperas Estoico guardo el reloj en su correa de cuero y corrió hacia su amigo – Mira – dijo una vez que Estoico se acerca. Los ojos del padre vikingo se abrieron como platos en el descubrimiento – Es una bandera Paria – anuncio con seriedad el hombre lisiado.

Estoico arrebato la bandera de las manos de su amigo de mala forma. Su ceño ahora fruncido hizo que Bocón retrocediera un poco, si hay una cosa que bien sabe es que no debería acercarse a Estoico cuando estuviera tan molesto como un jabalí salvaje. Estoico apretó con fuerza la bandera, pero luego visualizo algo importante y que podría estar relacionado con los Parias.

- Hipo – nombro volteándose y dar frente a los bosques de Berk.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer y lamente haberlo actualizado tarde**

**Gracias y espero que les allá gustado y encontrad interesante **

***Un abrazo psicológico para mis fans***


	10. Capitulo 10

**Cap.10:**

** "Plan de escape parte 1"**

Solo faltaban cuatro horas para que la noche se presentara en las tierras de Berk. Ahora más que nunca las cosas se pondrían de mar a peor. Tal como había predicho Estoico el cielo abrió nuevamente puertas a las lluvias y truenos. Astrid y Patapez llevaban unos paldes minutos siguiendo a un pequeño grupo de cuatro Parias por los bosques; estos se mantenían hablando de los planes de ataque que harían a Berk, pero esa no fue la razón por la que Astrid decidió seguirlos, si no que ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre la captura del dragón conquistador, en otras palabras, sobre Hipo; Astrid estaba tan molesta que antes, al menos gracias a Patapez logró calmarla. Finalmente llegaron al campamento de los Marginados. Tras esto Astrid y Patapez se escondieron por detrás de un palde arbustos ubicadas a extremos de lejanía del campamento.

- Entonces aquí es donde acampan – susurro Astrid con el ceño fruncido – Hipo tiene que estar en una de esas casetas – anticipo.

- Pero…si es así ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – balbuceo Patapez temblando a dientes.

- No seas cobarde Patapez, es de Hipo de quien estamos hablando, si fue capturado por los Parias es nuestro deber como la gente de su pueblo rescatarlo

- Aun que fuera así, solo somos tú y yo ¿Cómo pretendes que pasemos por encima de todos esos soldados armados hasta por los dientes? – dijo con un tono más serio.

- Bueno, tú eres el de las ideas – añadió ella con una expresión picardía.

- ¿Quién yo?... claro, claro que no… el de las ideas es Hipo – tartamudeo como excusa.

Tras la encubierta de Patapez Astrid arqueo una ceja viendo lo cobarde que realmente era. De repente una voz muy familiar causo que tanto Astrid como Patapez se tensaran de hombros y abrieran los ojos con impacto. La voz era de Alvin, quien estaba dando les órdenes a sus tropas para la emboscada de esta noche. Ambos adolecentes se irritaron ante la presencia de aquel ser despreciable y traidor.

- Ese maldito pirata. Como se atreve a regresar a la aldea y raptar a Hipo – gruño entre dientes.

- No me agrada ese tipo – expreso Patapez escondiéndose tras el arbusto por el miedo.

- Debe haber un modo de infiltrarnos entre ellos – susurro para ella misma – Mmm, creo que tengo una idea, vamos Patapez – exclamo moviéndose lento hacia el frente.

- ¿Qué, enserio piensas ir allá y arriesgarnos? – dijo sobre saltado en el temblor de sus manos.

- Patapez, somos vikingos, hacemos este tipo de cosas – rodo los ojos al continuar moviéndose hacia el campamento.

- ODIO eso de nosotros – declaro con rabieta al seguirla.

Continuara…

Aaaaaaaaaah, perdón, perdón, no pude evitarlo, pero es mentira jajaja XD sigan leyendo que aún sigue la trama XD

De seguro quieren matarme jajaja XD ya deben de odiar el **CONTINUARA** jajajaja

* * *

Con botas lodosas hasta las rodillas un soldado Paria se presentó en la caseta en la que mantenían a Hipo; el Paria traía en manos lo que sería una bandeja de metal que tenía un plato de guiso caliente y junto a su vez un vaso de agua. El soldado se tomó la molestia de alcanzar un taburete que coloco frente a Hipo ya que debía alimentarlo.

- Es hora de cenar niño – anuncio con tono irritante el soldado a la vez que se sienta y quita la mordaza del niño. Desde el momento en que había entrado el soldado noto que Hipo mantenía la cabeza baja como en un estado inconsciente, pero no le presto importancia a esto ya que podía escuchar al niño jadear – Oye, despierta – pidió al dar unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro derecho del chico. Al hacer esto Hipo dejo caer más la cabeza. El Paria se sobre salta ante esto; se obligó a dejar la bandeja a su lado y tocar la frente del niño – Hay no, esto es malo, tienes fiebre – murmuro. Enseguida el Paria desata las cuerdas y coloca al chico en el suelo. Hipo jadeaba velozmente por la fiebre, sudaba y temblaba ante todo. Con paciencia el soldado sostuvo la cabeza de Hipo para vertil algo de agua a su garganta. Hipo bebió un poco antes de comenzar a toser desesperadamente tras no poder tragar bien – No puedes enfermarte ahora, si lo haces Alvin se enojara conmigo – suplico.

Hipo aleteo las pestañas en un intento de abrir los ojos, pero el calor que en manaba de su frente causaba un leve ardor en sus pupilas. El agua que había llegado a su garganta tranquilizo un poco el irritante sabor de la mordaza y la resequedad de su lengua. El Paria ahora intento alimentarlo con el guiso que habían preparado. Las dos primeras cucharadas fueron rechazadas por la naucia que él sentía por el mal sabor del cardo, pero la hambre lo obligó a comer hasta la última cucharada. Una vez alimentado el Paria apoyo a Hipo contra el pilar para volver atarlo. Sintiéndose un poco mejor Hipo pudo abrir los ojos; miro débilmente como el Paria le ataba las muñecas hacia el frente, no podía dejarse el lujo de quedar cautivo nuevamente; al momento en que el Paria se voltea para recoger las cuerdas que pondría alrededor del niño, Hipo velozmente toma la bandeja de metal liviana y con ella golpea al Paria en la cabeza; el hombre pierde el balance y se golpea nuevamente en la cabeza con varios barriles que daban a su izquierda dejándolo inconsciente por completo, por suerte su caída no causo mucho ruido para llamar la atención.

- Estaba algo amargo, pero gracias por la comida – agradeció Hipo a pesar de que su sarcasmo sonaba débil y no dejaba de jadear. Se tambaleo cuando intentaba levantarse pero una vez que logro estar a sus pies tomo la cuchilla del cinturón del Paria y desato sus manos – Ahora iré por ti amigo – se dijo con un tono serio.

* * *

Los Parias acomodaban los cargamentos que llevarían esta noche en la emboscada hacia Berk. A un y en la lluvia Alvin hacia trabajar duro a sus soldados como cerdos en el lodo. Todo debía de estar preparado para el atardecer según sus órdenes.

Ya que estaban tan ocupados los soldados no se dieron de cuenta de las dos sombras que se infiltraron al campamento. Astrid y Patapez se escondieron por detrás de unos barriles ya listos para la segunda parte de la fase. Frente de ellos habían unas mesas cargadas con armas que se utilizaría para la lucha; Astrid pacientemente ato una cuerda alrededor de la pata derecha de la mesa, una vez hecho ella y Patapez se escondieron tras una caseta con la soga en manos.

- ¿Listo? – pidió ella agarrando un extremo de la cuerda al igual que Patapez, el chico asintió con la cabeza – Entonces ¡Jala!

Más que veloz los dos jalan de la cuerda, escuchando entonces como la mesa cae al suelo con ruido metálico de las espadas. Los Parias confusos corren a la escena incluyendo a los hombres que estaban dentro de las casetas siguiéndoles de lado Alvin al igual que Savage. Viendo la oportunidad ambos jóvenes toman la iniciativa de investigar en las casetas.

Una vez dentro de la primera solo se encontraron con barios barriles y una mesa en el medio, Patapez se quedo haciendo guardia en la cortina de la entrada de la caseta mientras Astrid investigaba. La chica se acerco a la mesa de madera que poseía sobre ella barios planos como papeles desordenados. Astrid rebusco entre las hojas de papel ya que Hipo no se ubicaba dentro de la caseta. Se tomo la molestia de leer algunas hojas hasta que se hallo una sorpresa.

- Patapez, ven acá, tienes que leer esto – llamo con tono de sorpresa. El chico enseguida se acerca y toma los papeles que ella le entrega.

- Esto es – se sobre salto el chico.

- Son faces, para llegar al libro de los dragones– término por él la chica con tono preocupante.

- Por eso atacaran a Berk, para robar el libro – la miro igualmente sorprendido.

- Alvin no quiere esta vez a Hipo si no al libro de los dragones – anticipo la chica.

- Hipo solo es una distracción – analizo Patapez.

- No es lo peor, según en estos papeles barios Parias se llevaran a Hipo lejos de la isla, Alvin atacara a Berk en la noche y para entonces si el plan fracasa utilizara a Hipo como un método de distracción para Estoico – exclamo mirando las fases siguientes del plan de Alvin – Tenemos que encontrarlo Patapez antes de que Alvin ponga su plan en marcha – frunció el ceño la chica pelirrubia.

De inmediato ambos jóvenes corrieron a la salida pero para su sorpresa se toparon con el Moho (Mildew).

- Ah, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – frunció el ceño el anciano con su oveja Hongo a su lado.

- Nosotros deberíamos ser los que pregunten eso Moho – añadió molesta Astrid apretando el puente de su hacha – Hipo tenía razón para dudar de ti, no eres nada más que otro Paria y un traidor – refunfuño poniendo el filo de su hecha cerca del cuello del anciano.

- Al menos ese mocoso fue lo bastante inteligente como para notarlo, pero es una lástima que estará muy lejos para entonces – expreso con burla el anciano.

- ¿Quién dice que estaré lejos? – sonó una voz molesta a las espaldas del anciano.

Al Moho voltearse se encontró con Hipo molesto y sosteniendo a Hongo en sus manos, tras esto el anciano se sobre salta.

- Hipo – nombro con alegría Astrid - ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

- ¿A quien más se le ocurriría tumbar una mesa con armas como distracción? – respondió con sarcasmo. Tras esto Astrid entre cruza sus manos sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso, suelta a mi oveja ahora? – interrumpió el Moho molesto.

- ¡No! – respondió Hipo dirigiendo la atención ahora al anciano – No me dirás que hacer anciano gruñón, ahora tú me escucharas – tras su rudeza Astrid y Patapez se sorprendieron por su voz fuerte y decidida a actuar – Si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tú amadísima oveja, entonces buscaras la manera de sacarnos de aquí

- Dudo que lastimes a Hongo, eres lo bastante bueno como para no matar a una mosca – burlo con arrogancia.

- Tal vez él no lo haga, pero yo si – se presento Astrid azotando su hacha contra su mano izquierda como método de amenaza.

- Hmp, ¿dudas de eso ahora Moho? – burlo Hipo.

El Moho soltó un fuerte gruñido des de sus dientes viéndose obligado a obedecer las órdenes de unos simples adolecentes. Con rudeza miro a los tres niños y camino hacia la entrada, Hipo se movió del lugar para evitar algún tipo de a taque de parte del anciano. El Moho tomo un vistazo hacia fuera asegurándose de que ningún Paria estaba cerca.

- Puedo sacarlos en mi carroza de cosecha, la traje para unos encargos que me pidió Alvin – anuncio el anciano mirando su carroza a unos metros de ellos – Solo necesito traerla aquí para que ustedes cumplan su escape – explico con molestia.

- ¿Y entonces qué esperas? Ve por ella – ordeno Astrid con una mano en la cintura.

Nuevamente el hombre mayor gruñe y va en busca de la carroza, una vez el anciano fuera de la vista Hipo se arrodilla en el piso. Angustiada Astrid corre hacia él.

- Hipo ¿Estás bien? – pregunto arrodillándose frente del chico al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la frente – Estas ardiendo en fiebre, hay que llevarte a la aldea y deprisa.

- No – protesto el chico apartando la mano de Astrid de su frente – Tengo que hallar a Chimuelo. No podre estar tranquilo hasta que no lo encuentre – cedió a expresar con ojos serios y decidido a cumplir lo que quería – Tengo, tengo que encontrarlo Astrid

- Pero es demasiado arriesgado Hipo – protesto Patapez sosteniendo a Hongo en manos – Si los Parias nos atrapan te llevaran lejos de la isla y de seguro a nosotros dos nos maten – anuncio con seriedad.

- Patapez tiene razón Hipo. No podemos darnos el lujo de quedar atrapados. Tal vez encontremos luego una solución para encontrar a Chimuelo-

- ¡NO! – negó molesto – No pienso volver a mirar y no hacer nada, tengo dos buenas manos y tal vez no tendré una pierna menos pero puedo correr a pesar de la prótesis. No me quedare parado sin hacer nada

La chica y el chico obeso se miraron mutuamente, les sorprendía lo débil y cansado que se veía Hipo, pero como siempre era tan arrogante y decidido a dar lo mejor de sí.

- Bueno, somos vikingos ¿no? así que estamos juntos en esto Hipo – asintió Astrid.

- ¿Patapez? – Hipo lo miro y la vez que Astrid. Ambos pusieron ojos brillosos para convencerlo.

- Aaaah, no me miren así… yo… no puedo ir, a demás… aaah, está bien, pero los culpare el resto de mi vida si nos metemos de nuevo en líos – demando con rabieta.

Ahora si **Continuara…**

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo para el viernes próximo.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Primero lo primero gracias a todos mis fans por apoyarme en todos los capítulos publicados, Y por cierto !TADAN! tal y como les prometi ya tienen disponible la porteda de la historia ^..^**  
**Me tomo mucho tiempo hacerla ya que cada tetalle de la imagen fueron echas por esta servidora (Osea yo) XD jajaja**  
**Espero que les halla gustado, y si, el hombre del cabello blanco es Hasvitan (Me quedo lindo, no?) ;3**  
**Toda la imagen fue hecha con los programas siguentes de Adobe, Indising, Ilustration y por ultimo Photoshop.**

**Respuesta:**

**Alexa-Angel:** Si supe lo de las imágenes de Hipo y Astrid ya grandes y créeme es muy emocionante también saber lo que viene en la película XD. Y si no lo sabías, yo también amo a las criaturas mitológicas, me encantan los Elfos, hipogrifo y el Fenix y tipicamente tambien Dragones ^..^

* * *

**Cap.11:**

"**Plan De Escape Parte 2"**

Media hora ya había pasado y el cielo ya comenzaba a tomar colores como naranja y violeta que asimilarían con el tiempo la noche que tomaría lugar después de las dos horas próximas. Finalmente la tormenta de lluvia había acabado y las nubes grises ya habían abandonado el cielo. Estoico y Bocón ahora caminaban por el bosque con tornado a lado de ellos.

- Estoico, a un sigo pensando que debemos regresar a la aldea y buscar refuerzos – continuo insistiendo Bocón.

- Ya lo sé Bocón, y lo aremos en cuanto encontremos a mi hijo – continuo negándose ante la idea el desesperado padre.

- Pero no estás pensando bien las cosas, si vamos solos tu y yo puede que esos Marginados nos superen en número, ni siquiera sabemos cuántos hay en la isla – protesto Bocón ahora parándose frente de su amigo para evitarle el paso.

- Bocón, no me hagas enfurecer mas, ahora apártate-

- No, tú ahora escúchame – anuncio con tono serio Bocón a la vez que apunto a Estoico en el pecho con su gancho izquierdo - somos familia Estoico y como adultos de familia tenemos que pensar bien las cosas para la seguridad de Hipo. No puedes ir así nada más como si tu gran voz pudiera mover cada roca del camino. Debes recordar que es de Alvin del que hablamos, podría lastimar a Hipo si muestras amenaza – tras su explicación Bocón pudo ver como Estoico apretaba las manos en puños a la vez que su rostro se arrugaba por la preocupación; notándolo Bocón da un gran suspiro agotador – Escucha, hallaremos una mejor forma para encontrarlo y asegurarnos de que llegue a casa sano y salvo

- Es que no se qué pensar Bocón, su madre… ella… y ahora él – intento explicar pero los pensamientos le removía los sentimientos de culpa y desesperación.

- Estoico – intervino colocando su mano buena en el hombro de su desesperado amigo – Todo va a estar bien – le sonrió.

El momento sincero entre amigos fue interrumpido cuando Tornado comenzó a gruñir de forma baja pero alerta. Tanto como Estoico y Bocón dedicaron la atención ahora al dragón enfocado en el fondo del matorral de su frente. En la dirección a la que miraba el dragón se podía ver a la distancia una cueva. Al principio Estoico no le notaba lo interesante hasta que escucho voces que emanaban del interior de la cueva. Sin duda se trataba de Marginados. Estoico y Bocón se miran uno al otro y asienten con la cabeza dispuesta a acercarse y averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, a pesar de que han vivido toda sus vidas en las islas de Berk nunca habían explorado estas zonas ni visto cuevas de tanta magnitud. Cautelosos los dos hombres se adentran en las profundidades de la cueva con Tornado a espaldas de ellos. Tornado nuevamente gruño, pero Estoico lo obligo a callarse poniendo una mano encima de la cabeza del dragón azul con gentileza logrando cesar los rugidos bajos de la bestia. Bocón detuvo a Estoico justo a tiempo evitando así que fueran descubiertos por dos Parias que merodeaban los túneles con antorchas. Estoico agradeció con una leve sonrisa antes de continuar caminando por los pasillos de la húmeda cueva. De repente los tres se detienen al escuchar el eco de un dragón gimiendo en lastima. Estoico abrió los ojos reconociendo el sonido de modo que dio corrida a sus pies hasta el centro del gemido penoso.

- Chimuelo – nombro Estoico viendo luchar al Furia Nocturna contra sus ataduras. En seguida el dragón se sobre salta de la alegría – Tranquilo chico, vamos a soltarte – anticipo a la vez que Bocón y él agarraban los extremos de las maderas y cadenas alrededor del dragón.

Ambos vikingos jalaron de los extremos con fuerza junto con la ayuda de Chimuelo haciendo presión desde el interior con sus alas. Al menos de un minuto pudieron liberar al Furia Nocturna. Chimuelo se sacudió y extendió las alas sintiéndolas entumecidas por causa de las largas horas sin poder moverlas.

- Chimuelo ¿En donde esta Hipo? – tras la pregunta de Estoico el dragón negro entristeció los ojos sin tener idea de donde podría estar su jinete. Entendiendo la reacción del dragón Estoico dedico acariciar la cabeza del Furia Nocturna para evitar que se deprimiera – Esta bien chico, lo encontraremos – forzó una sonrisa para el dragón.

- ¿Y ahora que Estoico? - pregunto Bocón algo preocupado

- Mis planes no han cambiado Bocón, encontrare a mi hijo y si Alvin quiere guerra pues tendrá guerra - frunció el ceño completamente decidido a encontrar a su hijo.

- Estoico, sé que no te llevas nada de bien con Alvin, pero se razonable, la aldea esta casi en ruinas, el Gran salón esta hecho un desastre y no sabríamos en donde esconder a las mujeres con los niños – explico delicadamente Bocón – Hay que pensar esto con más paciencia, un erro no solo dañaría a la aldea si no a Hipo.

- Tienes razón Bocón – suspiro Estoico en tono de tristeza - Para ser honesto… ya se me acabaron las ideas

- Ah, eso es solo la vejes amigo – burlo Bocón al darle una fuerte palmada por la espalda, esto causo que Estoico le lanzara una mirada molesta por el comentario más por la palmada pesada – Realmente nosotros los vikingos no somos buenos pensadores ¿sabes? – burlo – Pero hay algo de lo que si tenemos… lealtad y fuerza de guarnición – añadió asiendo toda la explicación con movimientos heroicos – Lo encontraremos Estoico, eso te lo aseguro – añadió ahora un poco más serio.

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos, no se muevan! – ordeno un Paria seguido por otros dos.

Tras la presencia de ambos soldados Tornado se volteo furiosamente preparado para atacar.

- ¡Tornado, No! – le grito Estoico a su compañero, ya siendo demasiado tarde Tornado lanzo unas ondas de rugidos por su boca contra los Parias. Los hombres cayeron aturdidos al suelo, pero por causa de las ondas de vientos lanzadas por el dragón, la parte superior de la cueva comenzó a colapsar – ¡Rápido hay que salir de aquí! - ordeno Estoico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los cuatro salen a la superficie de las llanuras, justo a tiempo como para ver la entrada de la cueva ser cubierta con grandes rocas que colapsaron.

- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Bocón sacudiendo fuera el sudor de su frente.

Completamente molesto Estoico camina hacia el Furia Nocturna.

- Chimuelo ¿Crees que puedas encontrar a mi hijo con tu olfato? – pido tocando la frente del dragón. Con ceño fruncido el dragón asintió con la cabeza para luego dedicarse a olfatear el suelo – Bocón, tú y Tornado regresen a la aldea y abisele a las tropas sobre lo que está pasando.

- ¿He? ¿Pero tú que harás Estoico? – pregunto sobre saltado con las ordenes inmediatas.

- Yo iré a buscar a mi hijo – anuncio montando en la espalda de Chimuelo.

**(Lamento informarles ahora pero ya que seme olvido decirlo quiero advertirles que a Chimuelo le fue arrebatado por los Parias su cola protésica, por eso Estoico no podría pilotearlo ni siquiera Hipo)**

* * *

Volviendo al campamento Paria, Hipo, Patapez con Hongo en manos y Astrid a su lado, permanecían mirando por la cortina de la caseta como Mildew se aproximaba jalando la carreta en la que llevaba el cargamento de sus cosechas.

- Bueno, en cuento se acerque entraremos rápido en la carreta ¿Entendido? – repaso el plan Hipo, recibiendo a su vez un "sí" como respuesta de los dos.

Ya estando Moho frente de la caseta Hipo dio la señal a Astrid y Patapez para que lo siguieran. El Moho frunció el entrecejo al ver como los chicos subían en la carreta llena de vegetales. Los chicos se escondieron con la manta que Mildew usaba para tapar la cosecha.

- Ahora Moho, sácanos de aquí – le susurro Hipo acercándose a la parte del frente.

- Ya lo sé – protesto.

Sin más protestas Mildew se dedico a jalar la carreta fuera, pero se detuvo tras los escalofríos de una voz…

- ¿Ya tan pronto te vas anciano? – le pregunto Alvin mientras se le acercaba – Apenas comienza la diversión ¿creía que no querías perderte la parte de cómo Berk cae? – anticipo llevando sus manos a las caderas para lucir más temerario.

- Lo sé, pero… si permanezco mucho tiempo fuera todos pensaran que estoy planeando algo contra los dragones – improviso entre los nervios – Además tu mismo me dijiste que mi presencia te molestaba – anuncio ahora con mas ligereza.

- No lo negare, realmente eres irritante – espeto con arrogancia Alvin a la vez que reía. Tras el comentario Moho rodo los ojos como si no fuera la primera vez que lo escucha – Sabes que Moho, me sorprende que seas un traidor – al mencionar eso Hipo como Astrid y Patapez se tensaron de hombros pensando que Alvin sabía que Moho los estaba ayudando a escapar. Mildew quito la mirada de Alvin con nervios pensando que lo habían descubierto también – Estoico sin dudas se llevara una gran sorpresa. No siempre hay personas que traicionan a Berk ¿No es así anciano? – sonrió Alvin al darle una fuerte palmada a la espalda.

- Ja…ja…ja – sonrio con nerviosismo el Moho – De eso estás hablando – susurro Mildew.

- Claro ¿De qué creías que hablaba? – arqueo una ceja con duda Alvin.

- No, no, de nada en específico – mintió tenso.

- Te veo muy nervioso anciano ¿ocurre algo? –entrecerró los ojos con una mirada suspicaz Alvin. Al escuchar eso Hipo y Astrid se miran sin la mínima idea de que hacer.

- Quien yo, Nah, estoy bien, es solo que… estoy un poco cansado con toda la emoción de hoy – improviso nuevamente.

- Hmp, eso parece. Bueno, espero que estés de regreso en la noche para entonces; ¿Sabes? quiero asegurarme de que no me traicionaras – amenazo con la mirada Alvin. Esto causo que Moho soltara una leve sonrisa con algo de pánico a la vez que tragaba saliva. Tal vez estaba aliado con los Marginados y Alvin más que nunca estaba agradecido por la asistencia de un anciano despreciable, pero si bien sabe el Moho es que Alvin odia perder y ser humillado ante todo, solo piensa en él y las cosas que quiere a su manera. Si el llegase a darse cuenta de la traición de Moho que daría por hecho una muerte inmediata y segura.

- Pues ya me voy – corto la conversación – Y no te preocupes regresare luego de unos asuntos – una vez que Mildew dijo eso Hipo fruncio el entrecejo completamente seguro de lo que el anciano se refería.

- Hmp, déjenlo pasar – ordeno Alvin a los dos Parias que bloqueaban el camino – Yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con el Conquistador de Dragones

- ¿Qué? ¿iras a verlo? – pregunto resaltado Moho

- Pues claro, después de todo él es parte de la segunda face – aclaro dirigiéndose a la caseta.

- Moho, sácanos de aquí ya – protesto en susurro Hipo

De inmediato Mildew se mueve a pasos ligeros. Alvin se acerco a la cortina de la caseta cuando de repente un Paria sale de esta, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido de parte de Hipo. El hombre se sobre salto al ver parado a Alvin frente de él.

- S, señor – tartamudeo.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un monstruo – burlo Alvin empujando de su camino al Paria. Más que nunca Alvin abrió sus ojos al no ver al niño - ¿Dónde está? – dijo en el chok – ¡Donde está el hijo de Estoico! – gruño al agarrar al Paria que se suponía que alimentaria a Hipo.

- Él… él me ataco y escapo – tartamudeo por el miedo.

- Quieres decirme ¿Qué un niño de 14 años y delgado fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a un hombre de doscientas libras? – protesto a regaña dientes.

- Amm… si – respondió tenso ya que Alvin odiaba que no respondieran a sus preguntas.

- ¡ERES UN INBECIL! – en seguida Alvin lo golpea en el rostro – ¡Es que no pueden hacer ustedes nada bien! – reprendió a sus soldados - ¡Encuentren a ese niño, AHORA!

* * *

(Mientras tanto)

- Moho, ve más rápido – ordeno Astrid.

- Hago lo mejor que puedo, además tu amigo el obeso no ayuda en nada – protesto Moho por el peso de Patapez.

- Aaah – se escucho quejar Hipo, quien se agarro la cabeza con fuerza.

- Hipo ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupada Astrid.

- Mi cabeza… me duele… y me siento mareado – respondió apretando los dientes tras el dolor.

- La fiebre está empeorando – exclamo preocupada tocando la frente caliente de Hipo – Moho, apresúrate – suplico la chica apartando la manta de encima de ellos. Al momento en que ella pide velocidad Mildew se detiene atónito - ¿Qué estás haciendo? No pares.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto a susurros Moho en el miedo.

La molestia de Astrid era tanta que ni ella se había percatado del misterioso hombre que evitaba el paso de Moho. El cielo estaba llegando a su tope de oscuridad, de forma que la gran cantidad de arboles de altura opacaban ahora la poca claridad. Patapez y la chica se sobre saltaron al ver de quien se trataba. Hipo notando la reacción de ambos volteo a mirar de quien se trataba. Impresionado igualmente quedo.

- ¿Hasvitan? – murmuro Hipo.

- He, entonces ¿si lo conoces? – interrumpió Astrid.

- Pues, no somos conocidos, pero si hablamos – respondió con algo de broma.

- Chicos, no es por nada, pero siento que algo está mal en ese hombre – interrumpió temblando Patapez.

Hipo tomo a la deriva el comentario de Patapez de modo que se enfoco de nuevo en Hasvitan. El hombre permanecía parado a pocos pasos de distancia a ellos con la cabeza baja. Hipo arqueo una ceja en la intriga.

"Algo está mal sin duda" – pensó algo serio

De repente Hasvitan erguió el rostro permaneciendo con los ojos serrados. Ese acto causo que los cuatro presentes se tensaran de hombros. Fue entonces cuando los abrió; el hermoso color amarillo que anteriormente hacían en sus ojos brillosos había desaparecido junto al brillo. Ahora no hacía nada más que un rojo como sustituto en sus iris y una expresión sin vida en su rostro. Todos abrieron sus ojos ante esto. La tención se volvió más pesada cuando Hasvitan alzo lentamente su mano derecha como si apuntara hacia el cielo.

A continuación, el viento comenzó a girar alrededor de Hasvitan como un torbellino en pleno comienzo, la tierra se levantaba del suelo y el cabello de Hasvitan se movió al ritmo de la briza.

- Ah ¿Qué está pasando? – exclamo Astrid tapándose los ojos con el ante brazo para protegerse de la tierra removida por el viento.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hasvitan?" – pensó nuevamente Hipo cubriéndose igualmente de la arena.

Cuando menos lo esperaban el torbellino se desvaneció, Hipo y los demás se conmocionaron no acaban de entender lo sucedido, pero no es bueno contar con lo siguiente. Los ojos de Hasvitan brillaron de una forma atemorizante para aquel quien lo viera.

A continuación de un solo golpe Hasvitan dejo caer la mano derecha a la dirección de Moho y los demás, a la vez que él hizo ese movimiento un hilo de viento como el filo de una espada se lanzo contra ellos. Más rápido que ligero los cuatro salieron del medio. La carreta voló en cantos y la vegetación en pedazos. Hipo y los demás cayeron al suelo por la presión de la onda de viento. Hipo se sacudió la cabeza cuando despertó del impacto del ataque, se puso de rodillas al suelo gimiendo tras el repentino miedo que lo había obligado a saltar de la carreta por el ataque. Se asusto aun más cuando se percato que Hasvitan estaba justamente parado frente a él. Sus ojos rojos sin expresión alguna lo miraban como una simple presa mal herida. Hipo callo sentado con ojos temblorosos, cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba ante el miedo, sentía naucias y ligeros cosquilleos en los dedos de los pies, más que todo sentía un nudo en la garganta, era como la sensación de querer gritar pero el chok de miedo se lo impedía.

- A,svitan – nombro temerario Hipo. En cambio el hombre no respondió.

En seguida Hasvitan se inclina y toma por el cuello a Hipo. El niño sintió la presión como pinza en su garganta de forma que forcejeo contra el agarre del hombre. Como a un peluche sin peso Hasvitan levanto del suelo a Hipo. De forma desesperante Hipo pataleo ya que no sentía el suelo a sus pies y el aire comenzaba a entrecortarse de su respiración.

Astrid se levanto un poco mareada, pero logro sacudirse de la distorsión. La chica se sobre salto al ver lo que estaba pasando con Hipo; él luchaba por conseguirse fuera del agarre del hombre, pero se veía tan impotente y casi inconsciente, sin duda Hasvitan quería matarlo. Logrando estar a sus pies Astrid tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca, tenía que salvar a Hipo. A su lado justo al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del Moho se ubicaba su hacha. Velozmente la chica corre en busca de su hacha. Una vez que ella la toma corre ahora con un alarido hacia Hasvitan.

- ¡SUELTALO! – grito en la ira

El hombre noto la presencia de la chica, de forma que se volteo velozmente, arrebato el hacha de las manos de Astrid, más con el puente del hacha Hasvitan golpeo con potencia el abdomen de la chica. Astrid perdió completamente el aire por lo que quedo inconsciente.

- ¡ASTRID! – logro articular Hipo. Ahora más que nunca Hipo quería salir de las manos de Hasvitan. Ver a Astrid en una pose fetal le dolía más que el agarre del hombre en su cuello – Aaaah, sueltameee – suplico con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. El forcejar contra el agarre solo hacía que la fiebre empeorara y que más le doliera la cabeza.

Hasvitan no parecía escuchar las suplicas, al contrario, ahora más que nunca apretó el cuello del niño. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse oscuras y distorsionadas en la vista de Hipo, no solo sentía la falta de aire si no que tenía el impulso de serrar los ojos y quedar dormido, lo que reflejaba la falta del oxigeno.

- Chi… muelo – articulo parpadeando en el sueño

Un fuerte rugido resonó a las espaldas de Hasvitan, tal vez él habrá esquivado el ataque de Astrid pero no fue capaz de bloquear la cola de la Furia Nocturna que lo lanzo fuera de su jinete. Hipo cayó al suelo tosiendo en busca de aire.

- ¡Hipo! – nombro su padre bajando del Furia Nocturna - Hipo, hijo ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ahora Estoico tomando a su hijo del suelo – Estas ardiendo en fiebre – dijo en tono preocupante.

- Pa… pa – articulo cansado – Chimuelo – logro sonreír cuando su dragón le lamió la mejilla – Que bueno que estas bien amigo – acaricio con temblor en las manos la cabeza de su dragón.

En seguida Chimuelo se coloca frente de su jinete y de Estoico cuando ve a Hasvitan levantarse. Chimuelo gruño mientras que Hasvitan sonrio repentinamente. Sus ojos estaban más rojos que nunca, su presa ahora seria Chimuelo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer y por favor comenten ^..^**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Cap.12:**

"**Trasformación Incompleta ¿Dragones en nuestra contra?"**

El viento potente arrancaba las hojas de sus ramas según eran invocadas; nuevamente Hasvitan atrajo el torbellino a sus pies. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios mientras miraba al Furia Nocturna. Sin dudas esta era una pelea a la que él estaba dispuesto a disfrutar. Chimuelo gruñía sabiendo que tendrá que pelear con el sujeto, y no estaba dispuesto a perder. Él repitió el proceso de antes; en resumen, Hasvitan extendió su mano hacia los cielos y el torbellino tomo lugar alrededor de su cuerpo y mano. Hipo se estremeció, sabía lo que pasaría.

- Papá, hay que salir de aquí – anuncio temerario Hipo mirando a su padre.

Viendo la reacción de miedo en los ojos temblorosos de su hijo Estoico arrugó la frente con molestia, pero sabía que algo malo pasaría y su hijo se lo advertía. Sin protestas Estoico ayudo a su hijo a ponerse de pies, una vez esto ahora con delicadeza Estoico tomo a Astrid en sus brazos. Hipo logro mantenerse en píes, pero sentía una leve molestia en el tobillo de su pierna buena, de forma que esto lo obligaba a cojear.

Hipo se dirigió hacia Patapez, quien estaba tirado en el suelo lodoso. Cuando se acerca intenta despertarlo.

- Patapez, despierta – pidió sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte del chico – Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos despierta.

No hubo respuesta. Hipo miro por encima de su hombro para ver cómo iban las cosas; Chimuelo aun permanecía gruñendo y distante a las ráfagas de Hasvitan. Hipo frunció el entrecejo y sin más remedio golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Patapez, haciendo que con ese acto el chico obeso despierta con alarido de dolor.

- ¡Hipo…por que hiciste eso! – protesto

- No hay tiempo para explicar ¡LEVANTATE! – gruño Hipo levantándolo del suelo y corre hacia el lado opuesto de donde se ubicaba Chimuelo y Hasvitan.

Antes de todo Hipo se detuvo para dirigir la mirada a la carreta destruida. No estaba allí. Hipo se sorprendió cuando no vio a Moho, sin dudas el anciano había escapado cuando ellos no miraban, esto molesto al joven vikingo, pero ignoro lo sucedido y continúo a correr hacia su padre y Patapez.

Salieron a tiempo del camino pues Hasvitan una vez que recolecto la cantidad de aire lanzo su hilo de viento contra el Furia Nocturna. La vista de Chimuelo fue veloz y sus orejas se movieron alertas a la escena, esto le permitió predecir el peligro que se le aproximaba. De forma impresionante el dragón negro corrió hacia la izquierda logrando esquivar a tiempo. El hilo cortante causo una leve explosión por la presión del aire, esta destruyo los arboles a su paso. Hasvitan sonrio y lanzo más ondas de hilo cortantes que daban la corrida del Furia Nocturna. Hipo y los demás permanecían distantes a la pelea; lucían asombrados por la batalla.

- ¿Pero quién demonios es ese tipo? – pregunto Estoico en tono molesto.

- Su nombre es Hasvitan y es un semidragón – respondió Hipo sin quitar los ojos de la pelea.

- ¿Semidragón? – se impresiono Estoico – Mmm, eso explica las escamas – se respondió así mismo.

- Algo está mal – murmuro Hipo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por la leve jaqueca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Hipo? – le pregunto Patapez con miedo.

- Tal vez lo conocí hace unas horas, pero, algo está mal – analizo – Él es arrogante y regañón, pero… a su modo fue amable con migo. Su actitud ahora no es como la de antes. Sin duda era un sentir de alerta, Hasvitan no era el de antes, sus ojos tampoco.

Chimuelo huía del alcance de las ráfagas de aire cortante, pero dejo de huir una vez que Hasvitan paro el lanzamiento. El Furia Nocturna jadeaba con ojos molestos, no le gustaba el juego de "correr y esquivar" que Hasvitan le estaba jugando. El hombre comenzó a reír a dientes blancos y filosos casi de manera lunática, viendo esto Chimuelo se estremeció un poco, cada vez más la apariencia de Hasvitan cambiaba.

Hipo comenzó a notar leves cambios en Hasvitan, Su piel se tornaba gris y uñas largas y negras como garras comenzaban a tener posición en sus dedos. Parecía que su transformación como dragón estaba avanzando. Lo más extraño fueron sus ojos, comenzaron a cambiar de, "amarillo a rojo de amarillo a rojo" era algo como fuera de control, como si a un fuera Hasvitan, peleando con su lado oscuro de dragón. Hipo noto eso y más se preocupó. Viendo su oportunidad Chimuelo lanzo su fuego plasma contra el hombre, y dio en el blanco. Hasvitan cayó a espaldas al suelo y permaneció así. Chimuelo no se aproximó, sabía que algo estaba mal de modo que se posiciona en defensiva para lo que viniera.

De repente Hipo se desvió de la pelea cuando escucha a Astrid toser.

- Astrid – nombro con emoción – ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto una vez que Estoico la sentó en el suelo.

- Pues, me duele algo el estómago – respondió con la mano en el abdomen con expresión adolorida – Pero ¿Tú como estas Hipo?

- Estoy bien, papá y Chimuelo llegaron a tiempo – le sonrío.

A continuación, la conversación se interrumpió al escucharse el fuerte rugido de dolor de Chimuelo, más que nadie Hipo fue el primero en voltearse. Se paró de un salto cuando vio lo que sucedía. Hasvitan se posicionaba encima del Furia Nocturna a la vez que enterraba sus afiladas garras contra la parte superior del cuello del dragón negro. Chimuelo se estremeció del dolor, era incapaz de moverse con las garras sometidas en su piel.

- ¡Chimuelo! – grito Hipo, pero su padre lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera correr a su amigo – ¡Chimuelo, no PARA! Papá suéltame – pidió Hipo.

- No, es demasiado fuerte – regaño Estoico.

- Pero – de inmediato el cinturón de Estoico comienza a parpadear en tono dorado - ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Hipo retrocediendo un paso.

- No lo sé – curiosamente Estoico se llevo la mano al cinturón y tomo en manos la causa del brillo.

Era el reloj de bolcillo de Hasvitan, parpadeaba de un esplendido color dorado.

- ¿Pero qué es eso? – pregunto Patapez con ojos grandes.

- Nunca había visto semejante cosa – añadió Astrid fascinada con el brillo.

De repente Hasvitan comenzó a gemir de dolor, sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a cambiar de rojo a amarillo. Hipo noto que el artefacto redondo que tenía su padre en manos brillaba al unisonó de los ojos de Hasvitan. Hipo dedico su atención ahora a esto.

"Están conectados" – pensó Hipo con seriedad.

Hasvitan sacudió la cabeza para despejar el dolor repentino; a la vez que se estabilizo se enfoco seriamente del Furia Nocturna. Alzo su mano libre con la intención de dar el último golpe en el cráneo del dragón. Astrid y los demás se sobre saltaron.

"iba a matar a Chimuelo"

Estoico cayó bruscamente al suelo cuando su hijo lo empuja, a la vez Hipo le quita a su padre el objeto redondo de la mano.

- ¡Hipo no! – pidió su padre y los demás.

Sin riendas que lo sostuvieran Hipo corrió hacia Hasvitan con una expresión enfurecida.

- ¡Aléjate de mi dragón! – gruño Hipo a la vez que salto, enseguida él golpea de forma improvisada la cabeza de Hasvitan con el artefacto metálico redondo.

El hombre joven pierde el balance, su mano ensangrentada se despega del cuello del Furia Nocturna y cae al suelo aturdido. Estoico quedo impactado justo como Astrid y Patapez, no esperaban a que Hipo cometiera un acto de valentía y menos en su situación de fiebre.

Chimuelo se levanto y sacudió la cabeza, le dolía un poco la herida pero no como antes, Hipo lo abraso por encima de la cabeza aliviado de que estaba bien. Ambos jinete y dragón miran como Hasvitan se levantaba del suelo algo aturdido. Hipo se percato que Hasvitan sostenía el artefacto redondo en su mano izquierda. El hombre se sobo la frente y seda de cuenta de que Hipo esta frente de él.

- ¿Hipo? – él menciono cuando sus ojos se tornaron amarillos de nuevo.

- ¿Hasvitan? – nombro Hipo inseguro de si era él.

- ¿Por qué demonios me duele tanto la frente? – gruño Hasvitan masajeando su frente.

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior con la intención de aguantar la risa, todo por causa del redondo diseño que se formo en la frente de Hasvitan. Su piel se torno nuevamente pálida más Hasvitan vio como sus garras se convertían en uñas normales.

- Hipo ¿Dime que no hice nada estúpido? – rogó Hasvitan con tono preocupante viendo su cambio.

- Si mencionara un "No" entonces te estaría mintiendo – respondió con seriedad.

- ¿Yo te hice eso? – abrió los ojos Hasvitan al ver el moretón en la mejilla de Hipo.

- Ah, esto, no. Esto es otra historia – respondió con una sonrisa tosca tocándose el moretón de su mejilla – Pero Hasvitan ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué de momento… eras otro? ¿Y por qué esa cosa esta conectado a ti? – añadió señalando el objeto redondo en manos de Hasvitan.

- ¿Esto? – murmuro viendo su reloj de bolcillo – Así que… otra vez lo hice – frunció el ceño molesto con sigo mismo.

- ¿Quieres decir, que esto ya te había pasado? – pregunto algo triste Hipo.

- Algo así – respondió con cabeza baja – Hipo yo-

En seguida Hasvitan es interrumpido cuando Estoico lo sujeta del cuello.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a herir a mi hijo y luego dirigirte a él como si no pasara nada? – sometió a regaña dientes.

- Entonces si te herí – añadió Hasvitan sin tanta preocupación de que Estoico lo agarraba.

- Sí, pero no fue nada grave – protesto Hipo intentando jalar a su padre fuera de Hasvitan – Papá suéltalo, él ya no es peligroso

- Aléjate hijo – ordeno Estoico empujándolo hacia tras – Este hombre es peligroso – frunció el entrecejo.

- No, así no es – protesto Hipo, pero Astrid lo sostuvo del brazo.

- Hipo, escucha a tu padre – pidió con ojos tristes la chica – Ese hombre no es de confianza

- Astrid tiene razón Hipo, él puede que sea de los malos – se unió Patapez y junto a él Chimuelo quien jalaba la chaqueta de Hipo con sus dientes en señal de aprobación con los demás.

- ¿Ustedes también? – frunció el ceño Hipo – Este hombre salvo mi vida, y no solo una vez, si no dos

- ¿¡Y solo por eso confiaras en él!? – gruño la chica.

Hipo bajo la cabeza pensativo por un momento. Astrid tenía razón, él no podía confiar fácilmente en Hasvitan, todavía tenía sus dudas de él. Pero la situación en Berk era un tanto confusa, nada tenía sentido, y por lo visto Hasvitan era el único que tenia respuesta para todas esas dudas.

- No tengo otra opción – expreso mirándola con ojos serios y decididos – Confiar en él.

Estoico se volteo a mirar a su hijo con ojos grandes por la respuesta, en cambio Hasvitan dio una sonrisa curva en cantado por la respuesta.

- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hijo? – protesto Estoico preparando su puño para golpear. Esto no asusto para nada a Hasvitan – ¡Bebería matarte!

- Hazlo Estoico, me arias un gran favor – se escucho una voz ronca ubicada a la derecha de todos ellos.

Todos atrajeron su atención a la figura que salía de la maleza. Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir sabiendo de quien se trataba. Era Alvin con Savage a su lado y Marginados.

- He intentado librarme de ese chico hace unos días – dejo saber con una sonrisa maliciosa Alvin.

Hipo, Astrid y Patapez se tensaron de hombros ante la presencia de ellos, en cambio Estoico, Hasvitan y Chimuelo mantenían una mirada seria y fija para él. Hipo frunció el ceño cuando ve al Moho con Hongo en manos aproximarse al lado de Alvin.

- Sabes Estoico, yo quería que mi llegada fuera una sorpresa – explico Alvin dando unos pasos hacia el frente – Pero por lo visto la suerte no siempre esta de mi lado.

- Y nunca debería estar de tu lado – murmuro Hipo molesto.

Alvin lo miro llegando a escuchar su comentario.

- ¿Sabes Hipo? Si en realidad eres listo, te recomendaría que mantuvieras silencio. A veces tus comentarios no son los más adecuados – se explico Alvin dándole una mirada fulminante al niño.

Sus palabras arrogantes causaron un rugido fuerte del Furia Nocturna, Chimuelo no le agradaba la forma en la que Alvin se dirigía a su jinete. El líder Paria se sobre salto un poco con la repentina actitud del dragón, pero luego sonrió.

- No sé como escapaste dragón, pero déjame aclararte algo. El libro de los dragones será mío al igual que tú jinete

Hipo llego asustarse un poco pero arrugo la frente con desaprobación. Chimuelo más gruñía, teniendo la gran tentación de brincar encima de él y morderlo hasta matarlo, pero la mano temblorosa de Hipo encima de su costado le impedía ir a cometer el acto.

- No permitiré que te dirijas así a mi hijo Alvin – gruño Estoico soltando a Hasvitan para blandear su espada fuera de su cubierta.

- No miento Estoico, tú sabes que yo tomo lo que quiero – sonrió, igualmente desenvaina su espada.

- No esta vez – anuncio entre dientes Estoico.

- Jajaja, yo creo que si – burlo Alvin a la vez que apunto su espada hacia Estoico – ¡Ahora!

Tras la orden del líder Paria tres dragones aparecieron a la escena. Un Nader Mortiferus, Cremallerus Espantosus y una Muerte Susurrante. Los tres dragones rodearon a Estoico y a los demás.

- ¿Tormentula? – nombro Astrid con ojos grandes viendo a su amiga en contra de ellos.

- Jajaja, no eres el único que tiene dragones ahora Hipo – burlo Alvin viendo la expresión de sorpresa del niño.

- ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? – protesto Hipo

- Hmp, obviamente no fue con tú ayuda, pero esa persona también es talentosa con los dragones – explico refiriéndose al hombre que lo ayudo – Ahora ríndanse y entreguen el libro de los dragones

- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! – anuncio Astrid molesta.

- Si así lo quieren – encogió los hombros como un expresión más franca – ¡Mátenlos! – dio la orden a los dragones. Enseguida las bestias se mueven hacia ellos con ojos de asesinos – No dejen ni un pedazo de ellos.

El grupo se unió en un solo lado mirando como los dragones se precipitaban hacia ellos con pasos de tensión. Chimuelo monto a Hipo a su espalda con la intención de mantenerlo seguro, Astrid no podía dejar de ver a su Nader con ojos decepcionados, Patapez como siempre temblaba a lado de ella mientras Estoico y Hasvitan mantenían la guardia alzada contra lo que viniera.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, quieren matarme pero temo que tendré que dejarlo hasta ahí, me he retrasado un poco que casi no publicaba hoy la historia, pero gracias adiós lo logre.**

**En fin, gracias y por favor comenten.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Bueno amigos, lamento decirles que la historia está llegando a su fin. Lo sé ahora mismo estarán gritando un "NOOOO" como respuesta. **

**Pero si, está llegando a su fin. **

**Pero no se preocupen, habrá una continuación ^..^**

**Gracias y disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**Cap.13:**

"**El ataque comienza"**

Ojos fulminantes que penetran la carne se reflejaban en los ojos de las bestias; sus inaudibles pasos daban la tención del cuerpo, humo saliente de los huecos de sus narices y bufidos chocantes de sus fauces. Sus dientes largos y afilados se apreciaban ahora a la vista, listos y dispuestos para desgarrar la carne frente a ellos.

Estoico apretaba más que nunca el puente de su espada y Hasvitan se posicionaba en defensiva ya que ambos veían como la Muerte Susurrante los miraba con ojos llenos de hambre.

Hipo y Chimuelo apretaban los dientes por la adrenalina que sentían por el Cremallerus Espantusus (zippleback) que se les aproximaba con la danza de dos cabezas de serpiente.

Astrid sostenía su hacha con fuerza mientras veía como su amiga se le avecinaba. Temerario Patapez solo puede esconderse bajo el ala de Chimuelo.

"**No hay escape" **

Los tres dragones son mucho más poderosos que la fuerza de pocos vikingos.

Alvin rio a carcajadas e Hipo solo pudo lanzarle una mirada fulminante.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, los tres dragones atacaron.

Con un buen reflejo Estoico golpeo el cuerno de la Muerte Susurrante una vez que se acerco; el dragón gimió y enfureció más. Se movió hacia tras como serpiente para bajar de un impulso contra el líder vikingo. Estoico frunció el ceño esperando a que el dragón se precipitara contra él.

"**Pero ese sería un ataque que le costaría la vida"**

Al momento en que el dragón atacaría Hasvitan arrebato la espada en manos de Estoico, utilizándola como un método reflejo de la poca luz que hacía en el cielo. La luz dio en los ojos medio ciegos del dragón. La Muerte Susurrante soltó un alarido doloroso por el brillo reflejado en el filo de la espada, aturdido el dragón se sumergió bajo tierra.

Estoico miro sorprendido a Hasvitan.

"**No esperaba su ayuda"**

Sabiendo que no conseguiría la confianza de Estoico fácilmente Hasvitan ofrece disculpas con la mirada y devolver la espada a su dueño. Estoico frunció el ceño pero en sus labios se formo una leve curva de agradecimiento; sin decir nada tomo devuelta su espada.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, dando la señal de que se presentaría la Muerte Susurrante nuevamente. De forma confiada Estoico y Hasvitan se pusieron de espalda contra espalda para esperar el siguiente ataque.

* * *

Algo melancólica Astrid esquivaba los ataques directos de la cola de su Nader Mortiferu. Tel vez era su amiga pero Astrid no demostraría una debilidad complaciente ante nadie.

* * *

Hipo ligeramente ayudo a Patapez a subir al lomo de Chimuelo justo a tiempo para cuando el Zippleback se abalanzo contra ellos, Chimuelo ágilmente esquivo la cabeza derecha dando un salto a la izquierda, tras esto la cabeza izquierda del Zippleback también intento morderlos; Chimuelo no se percato del segundo ataque pero Hipo tomo iniciativa de forma que se vio obligado a tomar las orejas de su amigo y jalar hacia tras para que Chimuelo retrocediera. El Zippleback choco brutamente contra la tierra, así quedando aturdido. Hipo sonrio.

"**Una de las cabezas se encontraba fuera de combate. Pero no se esperaba lo siguiente" **

A continuación, la cabeza sobrante del Zippleback agarro con sus fauces la chaqueta de piel marrón del cuerpo delgado de Hipo. Fuertemente el dragón serpenteo la cabeza mareando así a Hipo; en el último momento el Zippleback arrojo hacia lo alto al niño esperando con su boca abierta a que el joven callera directamente dentro de sus fauces.

Chimuelo soltó un rugido de pánico al igual que Patapez e Hipo.

Alvin y los demás vieron la escena con asombro.

"**Hipo seria devorado con vida"**

- ¡Aaaaah, no, no, no! – grito Hipo viendo las fauces abiertas del dragón

En el último momento Hipo es salvado por el dragón Trueno Tambor (Thunder Drum) de Estoico. Cuando Hipo abre los ojos se encuentra así mismo en manos de Bocón.

- ¡Bocón! – sonrió el niño viendo a su viejo mentor.

- ¿No creías que llegaría? – guiño un ojo con simpatía.

Viendo a su jinete a salvo Chimuelo lanza un rallo plasma contra la cabeza del Zippleback, logrando así tumbar al dragón.

Estoico y los demás sonrieron, en cambio Alvin parecía más molesto.

- ¡Grrr, deriven a ese dragón! – ordeno con furia Alvin a sus hombres.

Los Parias enseguida formaron un grupo frente a Alvin con ballestas en manos listos para disparar.

Hipo cedió de cuenta y en seguida toma las riendas de Tornado.

- ¡Disparen, ahora! – extendió su mano Alvin como señal de ataque

- ¡Tornado, deprisa, lanza tu onda rugido! – ordeno Hipo tocando la cabeza del dragón como señal de defensiva.

Teniendo casi cerca las flechas Tornado rugió desviando así el ataque.

- ¡Sí! bien hecho Tornado – felicito Hipo con emoción – Ahora ayudemos a los demás

Asintiendo con la cabeza Tornado se dio la vuelta y ataco a la Nader Mortiferus con un fuerte rugido. Tormentula se desoriento y cae al suelo mareada. Astrid corre hacia su amiga.

- Tormentula ¿Estás bien amiga? – como respuesta Astrid recibió una lamida en la mejilla de parte de su dragón. Esto emociona y ase reír a Astrid – Sabia que aun seguías hay amiga – abraso la cabeza de su Nader con melancolía.

"**Tornado rompió la conexión que mantenía a Tormentula bajo control"**

Viendo esto Alvin apretó los dientes y los puños con enojo.

- ¡Dame eso! – gruño Alvin arrebatando la ballesta en manos de Savage – Ya verás pequeña escoria – añadió a dientes apuntando la flecha en dirección al Thunder Drum.

Estoico vio el acto de Alvin – ¡Hipo, sal del camino! – grito.

Alvin disparo. Captando la atención de lo que grito su padre Hipo se volteo a ver. La flecha roso contra su mejilla. Hipo sintió el ardor en la mejilla mas la sangre caliente que corrió por ella, la flecha le dio un gran susto de forma que soltó las riendas del dragón perdiendo así el balance y cae fuera de Tornado. Bocón vio todo en cámara lenta, intento atrapar la mano de Hipo, pero fracaso.

Alvin corre hacia el frente y logra atrapar al niño en manos – ¡Te tengo! – abrió los ojos con malicia. Hipo se asusta ante ello e intenta escapar.

- ¡Hipo! – gruño Bocón lanzando a Tornado en dirección del líder Paria. Alvin sonrió y lanza a Hipo sobre su hombro, luego rebusca algo escondido dentro de su camisa.

- Te mostrare como se conquista realmente un dragón, pequeña vergüenza – exclamo Alvin sacando lo que sería un collar. La piedra era negra y deforme. Pero lamentablemente Hipo no podía verla estando en la posición contraria. Alvin alzo la piedra a la dirección del Thunder Drum que bajaba en picada hacia él. La piedra brillo y Tornado no pudo dejar de mirarla – Ahora me perteneces dragón – al momento en que Alvin menciona eso los ojos de Tornado caen bajo el hipnosis.

- ¿Tornado, que te pasa? – pregunto Bocón viendo que el dragón disminuyo la velocidad.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – pregunto con ojos grandes Hasvitan sabiendo lo que era la piedra.

- ¿Qué, esto? – se limito a mirar el collar Alvin – Es algo que me dio un tipo raro. Él dijo algo como que "Esto te ayudara a controlar los dragones". Yo creía que estaba loco cuando dijo eso, pero resulto ser cierto – apretó la joya en su mano con aprecio.

- Entonces, eso fue lo que usaste para las timar a mi dragón – gruño Astrid a lado de Tormentula.

- Yo nunca toque a tu dragón niña. Por lo visto él también tiene poderes sobre ellos – protesto Alvin refiriéndose a otra persona.

- ¿Estás hablando del hombre de ojos amarillo rojizo? – dejo de forcejear Hipo al hacer la pregunta.

- Ah ¿así que lo conoces? Sin dudas es un hombre extraño, pero posee grandes poderes – admitió con sonrisa.

Molesto Hasvitan se movió más hacia el frente, con los puños tan serrados como piedra tallada.

- Estas jugando con algo muy peligroso Alvin – advirtió Hasvitan – Esa cosa solo te consumirá si continuas usándola

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – arque una ceja sabiendo mejor que nadie lo que pasaría - Ese hombre me lo advirtió. Pero-

- Si se trata de tener a los dragones a tu disposición no dudaras en negarte a las consecuencias – interrumpió Hipo sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía Alvin con la historia.

- Me lees como a un libro niño, no cabe duda que piensas como yo – alago Alvin sonriente.

- Yo no soy como tú y jamás lo seré – Hipo escupió - Así que ¡Suéltame ya! – continuo abucheando.

- ¡Alvin, suelta a mi hijo! – gruño Estoico dedicando su atención a ellos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vienes por él Estoico? – burlo Alvin dando unas palmadas en la espalda de Hipo como mayor tentación para Estoico. Diciendo esto el líder Paria pudo ver como Estoico apretó los dientes con furia, no había mejor cosa para Alvin que ver a Estoico retorcerse de enojo y dolor – ¡Tú, ven aquí! – señalo Alvin a Tornado. Asiendo esto Tornado se sacude fuertemente logrando tumbar a Bocón de su espalda. Con ruido casi soldó Bocón cae de espaldas al suelo. Sin demoras Tornado separa alado de Alvin – Tú y yo daremos una pequeña vuelta – planeo con una sonrisa maliciosa trepando de mala gana a Hipo sobre el lomo de Tornado, a la vez él subió al dragón. Hipo abucheo contra el agarre del líder Paria, pero Alvin logro sujecionarlo **(Para los que no entiendan **"sujeción" **significa "Acción de coger o agarrar con fuerza a una persona o una cosa, de manera que no se mueva, ni se caiga o se escape") **– Savage – llamo con autoridad - Tú ya sabes que hacer – dio la orden a su segunda mano, Alvin jala las riendas de Tornado para que comenzara a elevarse más hacia el cielo.

- Sí, señor – de volvió la sonrisa Savage – Ya oyeron hombres, empecemos el ataque – añadió alzando un puño como señal de ataque.

- Ahora, mi querido conquistador, vas a llevarme al libro de los dragones – apretó las mejillas del niño con intimidación de sus ojos serios de color frió gris.

- Jamás – balbuceo tras el miedo Hipo, pero permaneciendo valiente y fiel ante sus palabras.

- Hmp, eso ya lo veremos – insistió más aterrador.

- ¡Hipo! – grito Estoico corriendo hacia el frente.

Viendo esto enseguida Alvin chasquea los dedos; al chasquear la Muerte Susurrante aparece frente a Estoico impidiéndole el paso.

- ¡Alvin, eres un maldito cobarde llevándote a mi hijo! – gruño Estoico mirándolos desde lo alto.

- Ya te lo dije Estoico, yo tomo lo que quiero – declaro burlonamente apretando de nuevo las mejillas de Hipo para enfurecer a Estoico – Andando dragón, hay que destruir una aldea.

Sin más rodeos Alvin se lleva a Hipo en dirección a Berk. Chimuelo abre desesperadamente los ojos sin poder creer todo lo sucedido frente de él. Impaciente el Furia Nocturna se sacude logrando tumbar a Patapez de su espalda, ya estando fuera el chico obeso Chimuelo va en carreras en busca de su jinete.

- ¡Chimuelo espera! – llamo Astrid. Sin más remedio la chica sube a la espalda de su dragón – Vamos amiga, tenemos que seguirlos – estando de acuerdo con su jinete Tormentula se pone en pies, extiende sus alas y da camino a los cielos, ya en su punto de oscuridad.

- ¡Astrid espera! – llamo Bocón, pero la chica no escucho – ¿Estoico ahora qué? – volteo a ver a su amigo luchando contra la Muerte Susurrante.

- ¡QUE NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADO AHORA, BOCÓN! – protesto esquivando los ataques del dragón.

Estoico logro aturdir un poco al dragón cuando golpea con su espada el cuerno de la nariz del dragón. La Muerte Susurrante se sacude del mareo.

- ¡Estoico, cuidado! – anuncio Patapez cuando vio que el Zippleback regreso al campo de batallas dispuesto a atacar con sus dos cabezas al despistado vikingo.

Estoico se voltea a dar cara a la situación pero entra en pánico viendo que el dragón ya tenía mitad de sus fauces sobre la cabeza de él. No pudo pensar en nada; él solo pudo concentrarse en los dientes afilados del dragón más la garganta rosada algo carmesí.

- ¡Estoico! – grito por la seguridad de su mejor amigo Bocón.

Una fuerte pared de viento golpeo contra el cuerpo del Zippleback, esto lanzo de una manera imposible al dragón contra la Muerte Susurrante más ellos dos sobre los hombres Parias que observaban.

- Es mala educación comer un bocado sin pedir antes permiso – burlo Hasvitan intentando animal el ambiente.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Lo sé, Lo sé, los deje con ganas de leer más, y más cuando todo se pone interesante. Pero deseo pensar mejor las cosas, si me adelanto a presentar todo en un tiro no tendré una buena visión para el próximo capítulo.**

**Necesito tomar las cosas con calma, a demás me ha dolido muy frecuente la cabeza. Por lo que he tenido barios problemas con la ortografía y las narraciones. Yo pienso que suena bien, pero creo que es demasiado dramático.**

**No tenía intención de que Alvin secuestrara otra vez a Hipo pero se me ocurrió una gran idea para ver a nuestro protagonista un poco más valiente ^..^**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Cap.14:**

**"Contrataque"**

Los Parias gemían por la carga de los dragones ubicados por encima de ellos. El ataque del chico dragón los tomo por sorpresa. Estoico, Bocón y Patapez miraban con asombro al rostro serio de Hasvitan. Sin dudas era un hombre con la habilidad de tomar a uno por sorpresa.

- Me disculpo por el acto, no fue mi intención atacar por desprevenido – se disculpo con reverencia tal como aria un mayordomo – Este tipo de cosas ha beses suelen llegar a molestarme – se irguió mostrando una sonrisa con vergüenza.

"**No le gustaba la guerra"**

Bocón miro sin palabras a Estoico, parecía esperar a que su amigo mencionara algo como a cambio. Estoico noto la expresión de Bocón. Los vikingos no tienden a ser rescatados y menos por enemigos o extraños, pero algo es seguro, los vikingos saben admitir sus errores y agradecer a un que fuera a su modo grotesco.

- Amm…no importa – se irguió Estoico presumiendo su lado varonil en voz de líder vikingo – Los accidentes pasan

Captando la disculpa Hasvitan sonrio.

Estoico se volteo a ver a los Parias levantarse uno por uno del suelo. Savage gruño molesto por la humillación de un ataque desprevenido. Todos los Parias alzaron sus ballestas contra Estoico y sus aliados, pero comenzaron a tener miedo cuando Hasvitan se acerco a Estoico y los miro obstinadamente. Temerarios por los poderes desconocidos de Hasvitan los soldados huyen.

- ¡Regresen cobardes! – gruño Savage viéndolos huir – Grr, esto aun no se acaba Estoico – protesto marchándose sabiendo que no tendría ventaja sobre ellos tres.

Enfurecido Estoico iría tras de ellos pero su acto fue interrumpido por la mano de Hasvitan sobre su hombro.

- No quisiera sonar imprudente señor, pero creo que sería mejor concentrarnos en ir a la aldea – sugirió Hasvitan retirando la mano – Alvin tiene a Hipo, y de seguro lo utilizara para llegar al libro de los dragones.

- Él tiene razón Estoico – menciono completamente acuerdo Bocón parándose a su lado – No es momento para lidiar con estos tipos. Tenemos que recuperar a Hipo antes de que Alvin consiga lo que desea.

Estoico se desenfoco de los Parias, no deseaba que su hijo resultara herido por su peor enemigo.

- Entonces no esperemos mas – añadió dando cara a los tres.

- Amm, no quiero sonar negativo, pero ¿cómo llegaremos rápido? No tenemos dragones – les recordó Patapez.

- Hmp, quien dice que no tenemos dragones – presumió Hasvitan, dirigiendo la mirada al Zippleback y la Muerte Susurrante quienes salieron del hipnosis por el golpe – Obviamente la Muerte Susurrante no es buena elección para pilotear, pero se me ocurre un buen plan con él – se precipito a tocar la cabeza de los tres dragones, ganando así la confianza de las bestias – Pero estoy abierto a escuchar otras opiniones si así lo quieren.

Bocón y Estoico se miraron por unos minutos. Al cabo Bocón entrecogió los hombros sin objeción.

- ¿Cual es tú plan? – exclamo dispuesto a escuchar Estoico.

- Ataque sorpresa – sonrio Hasvitan.

* * *

Podría no ser visible, pero sin dudas tenía miedo, él sabía que estuvo a punto de morir si no hubiera esquivado bien la flecha. Cada vez se toma más enserio las palabras y el enojo de Alvin. Durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada ni tomo la molestia de mirarse uno al otro. Hipo sostenía su mejilla izquierda para evitar el sangrado; en estos momentos solo podía agachar la cabeza y quedar sumiso ante el agarre de su captor. Sabía que Alvin estaba molesto y que era su culpa. Hipo no conocía muy bien a Alvin que digamos, pero algo si conocía; el hombre amaba la guerra y sobre todo los ataques sorpresas, pero debido a su huida del campamento, su padre logro encontrarlo así arruinando el perfecto plan del líder Paria.

Intentando no pensar en lo peor, Hipo dedico una mirada a su mano para descubrir que no había tanta sangre en ella, un gran alivio se expreso en un suspiro ligero, su herida en la mejilla resulto no ser tan profunda, en cualquier hora comenzaría a cicatrizar. Disimuladamente Hipo miro de reojo el cristal negro que tendía como collar en el pecho de Alvin.

"**Así que esto, es lo que controla a los dragones" – pensó en curiosidad.**

Sintiéndose observado por ojos cercanos, Alvin observo a Hipo. El niño miraba con intriga la joya en su pecho. De manera impetuosa Alvin aprieta el brazo derecho del chico, dando así el joven vikingo un gemido de dolor. Viendo la expresión retorcida del niño Alvin sonrio un poco; al parecer herir a sus rehenes o hacerlos sentir inferiores era uno de sus gustos.

- Sabes, no hay nada malo con intentar ser algo amable – comenzó argumentar con su famoso sarcasmo, sobándose a la vez el brazo.

- Ja, eso no va con migo niño, prefiero la fuerza bruta – le sonrio.

- Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas – murmuro con picardía Hipo evadiendo el contacto visual del Paria.

Llegando a escuchar los murmuros de Hipo, Alvin da un pequeño golpe de advertencia en la cabeza del chico; tras esto Hipo se tensa de hombros, habrá sido un toquecito, pero era evidente de que Alvin tenía la mano pesada.

Dejando a lado el golpe, Hipo volvió a mirar la piedra de Alvin ¿Por qué es algo similar a la que Hasvitan le dio en el bosque? obviamente esta tenía una habilidad, forma y color diferente, pero de algún modo, las piedras son primas.

- ¿Enserio esa cosa te ayuda a controlar a los dragones? – señalo la piedra indagando en la conversación. Alvin arqueo una ceja con recelo, Hipo no era el tipo de persona que le hacía preguntas, al menos que fuera algo que le llamara tanto la atención – Si es así ¿cómo lo haces? – continuo en las preguntas.

- No sé como lo hago, pero si se que funciona a la perfección – respondió con seriedad – Sabes Hipo, si te unieras a nosotros tú podrías conseguir uno igual; así sería mucho más fácil para ti entrenar a los dragones – indago coherente con una sonrisa.

- Mmm, no gracias. Me quedo como estoy – rechazo la oferta con una mueca de asco por el mal aliento de Alvin.

Hipo volvió al estado callado. Continuaron hacia el frente cuando algo les llamo la atención.

- ¡HIPO! – nombro Astrid a las espaldas de ellos. Tormentola aleteaba con velocidad.

- ¿Astrid? – nombro primero con duda Hipo, ya que la oscuridad se apoderaba de la distancia. El chico abrió los ojos de alegría una vez que vio a la Nader materializarse una vez aproximándose - ¡ASTRID! – sonrio

- ¡Aguanta Hipo, voy por ti! – argumento la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Oh, no lo harás – balbuceo Alvin sumergiendo a Tornado por entremedio de los arboles.

Igualmente Tormentula les siguió de lado. Ambos dragones serpentearon alrededor de los arboles, esquivando cada tronco y rama que se precipitaban en sus caminos. Alvin quería perder a la Nader, pero sin dudas Astrid sabia manejárselas bien en la persecución a oscuras. La luna no era de esas que radiaba una luz sofocante, pero su poco cuerpo luminoso regalaba algo de claridad una vez que los ojos se adaptaban a la noche. Astrid apretó los dientes, deseosa de poder alcanzarlos cuanto antes. Tomaron caminos locos por los alrededores del bosque, de modo que ya no se podía saber si estaban tomando el camino correcto a Berk.

- Grrr, Tú novia es persistente – gruño Alvin. En el comentario Hipo no solo se puso ruborizo si no que también un poco avergonzado. Las mujeres son las que tienden hacer secuestradas, por lo que sus héroes son los hombres a los que aman; en este caso todo resulta ser lo contrario. Al menos él se alegraba de que Astrid nunca se lo restregara en cara como para avergonzarlo.

Hipo se sobresalto pudiendo escuchar un rugido muy familiar a las espaldas de ellos dos, un rugido que dio a sus labios una línea curva que reflejaba una sonrisa. Ahora los ojos de Hipo se mostraban con valentía, su mejor amigo venía a todo galope por él. Alvin se desoriento por un momento cuando barrios fuegos purpuras casi golpea contra ellos. Era el Furia Nocturna, estaba molesto y corría tan rápido que sobre paso a Tormentula en la persecución. El Paria apretó los dientes con ira, ya no era uno si no dos que venían haciéndole carreras.

Tras el enojo Alvin golpea a Tornado por el costado como a un caballo, obligando así al dragón ir más rápido. Casi lograba perderlos de vista, al menos eso noto el líder Paria al mirar hacia tras.

- ¡CUIDADO! – grito Hipo, aun que fue para sí mismo.

Resaltado con el repentino grito de advertencia del niño, Alvin mira hacia el frente, encontrándose así mismo en una inevitable situación.

"**Un tronco grueso de una rama estaba justo al frente de ellos"**

Hipo se agacho justo a tiempo, pero la reacción de Alvin no fue inmediata; la rama dio contra el rostro del Paria. Completamente aturdido, Alvin jala las cuerdas que guiaban a Tornado hacia arriba inconscientemente. Tornado pensando que el repentino jalón de las cuerdas era una orden para que volara por encima de los arboles, hiso caso, de modo que se guio hacia riba. Las ramas golpearon grotescamente contra los dos pasajeros, todo por el repentino cambio que Tornado dio para elevarse hacia la copa de los arboles. Una vez por encima de los arboles Tornado siguió volando hacia arriba; esto era debido a que el peso de Alvin jalaba las riendas del dragón. Hipo intento quitar la cuerda de la mano derecha del Paria, pero resultaba que esta se había hecho un nudo en la mano del hombre, así siendo completamente imposible para el niño desatar la cuerda que manejaba a Tornado.

- ¡Alvin, despierta! – llamo en pánico Hipo, viendo al hombre desorientado. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Tornado siguió subiendo. Hipo busco con ojos rápidos la vestimenta del Paria, encontrando de esa forma lo que buscaba. Una daga ya hacía en el cinturón de Alvin. Sin pedir permiso Hipo remueve la daga y empieza a cortar la cuerda atada en la muñeca del Marginado. Una vez cortada el dragón se estabilizo en un vuelo normal. Hipo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si Tornado hubiera seguido volando así, Hipo tanto como Alvin no hubieran aguantado la presión del aire, estos los hubiera obligado a caer fuera del dragón.

Alvin sacudió la cabeza intentando volver en sí; el golpe lo había hecho sangrar por la nariz. En medio del aturdimiento Alvin hace un movimiento brusco, en esto el Paria golpea accidentalmente con el codo en el pecho de su pasajero. Atónito Hipo cae fuera del dragón con un fuerte alarido de pánico. Captando el error que acababa de cometer Alvin intento alcanzar la mano del niño, pero su visión aun era desconcierta, así perdiendo el intento de agarre sobre la mano del chico.

Hipo cayo. Astrid escucho el grito, de modo que miro hacia arriba en la copa de los arboles. Ella no había notado cuando Tornado había volado hacia arriba. Era difícil saber de dónde prevenía el grito con tanto árbol en el medio. Hipo abrió los ojos en más pánico viendose así mismo llegar al extremo de los arboles. Instintivamente el niño lleva sus manos sobre la cabeza, sabiendo que sería golpeado con las ramas. Chimuelo lo vio caer, su reacción fue lanzar un rugido como advertencia para la chica. Astrid no entendió al dragón, pero en cambio Tormentula sí. La Nader Mortiferus tuvo que voltear la cabeza para ver mejor lo que pasaba, fue así cuando lo vio. La Nader frena a mitad de vuelo. Astrid se sorprende.

- Tormentula ¿Qué haces? No te detengas, hay que rescatar a Hipo – regaño la chica.

Astrid era ajena a lo que pasaba y Tormentula era consciente de ello, se vio obligada a Ignorar a su jinete, tomando su propio acto de lanzar una gran cantidad de púas hacia el frente. Astrid no comprendía la razón de ¿por qué su amiga hizo el ataque?

Chimuelo felizmente corrió hacia donde Tormentula había lanzado las púas. La chica seguía igual de confusa, aun que todo se aclaro una vez que escucho una voz risona.

- Chimuelo, no, basta amigo, me haces cosquillas, jajaja, basta, me haces cosquillas.

Escuchando la voz familiar, Astrid desciende a Tormentula a la tierra; de un salto la chica baja del dragón y corre para encontrarse con Hipo de cabeza. Su caída fue amortiguada tras una púa de la Nader. La púa callo ajustada en el pantalón del chico dejándolo así boqui abajó, contra la corteza de un árbol grueso. Él hubiera golpeado sólidamente el suelo, si Tormentula no hubiera lanzado de su cola espinosa un proyectil, él hubiera muerto.

Chimuelo lamio la mejilla de su jinete con felicidad, en cambio Hipo lo apartaba con las manos algo incomodo por las lamidas cosquillosas al tacto. Astrid comenzó a sollozar, él estaba bien, tal vez tenía barios arañazos por las ramas que se llevo en la caída, pero estaba bien. Ella sonrio en medio de las lagrimas y corrió hacia él. Hipo la vio venir.

- Astri- No pudo terminar de mencionar el nombre cuando la chica se lanzo sobre el pecho del chico a llorar.

- Creí que morirías – lloro.

- Oye, no es para tanto – el respondió – Estoy aliviado de que Tormentula tiene una buena puntería – burlo en busca de hacerla sonreír. Ella lo miro y sonrio con ojos llorosos – Sabes, en vez de llorar podrías bajarme de aquí…siento que toda la sangre corre hacia el celebro – dio una sonrisa retorcida por el repentino mareo.

Sin rodeos ella remueve con un gran empujón la púa huesuda. Chimuelo evito que su jinete callera con rudeza al suelo, agarrando la chaqueta con los dientes para que él callera de pies. Hipo sacudio el sucio fuera de sus ropas, a la vez miro los pocos rasguños recibidos de la caida. De solpresa Astrid nuevamente lo abrazo, él sintiendose culpable debolvio el afecto.

- Oye, tranquila, estoy bien. No hace falta que llores - el la aparto con una sonrisa - Ademas, recuerda que somos vikingos, esto es parte del oficio - dedico una risa burlona.

En esos momentos Chimuelo intervino a los dos vikingos que compartian una mirada de afecto tras lanzar un gruñido de advertencia. Los dos jovenes voltearon para encontrarse con el furioso rostro del Paria quien estaba preparando un contrataque.

- !No pienses que esto acabado, muchacho! - añadio con enojo Alvin.

En esos momento Alvin le indica a Tornado a lanzar su golpe mortifero.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**jajajaja lo se, quieren matarme otra vez, en fin. Este capitulo lo hice con la ayuda de mi tío, si, él tambien es fanatico de Dragon: Riders Of Berk XD**

**Gracias por leer y comenten por favor ^..^**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Lamento haber publicado tarde amigos míos, pero me había quedado sin interne por problemas técnicos de la compañía. Llame al lugar y resolvieron el problema.**

***Disfruten la lectura***

* * *

**Cap.15:**

**!No Huiré Más! **

"**La Decisión De Hipo"**

El ataque mortífero de Tornado tomaría por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes parados atónitos ante la situación. Ligeramente Chimuelo rugió, así despertando a Hipo y Astrid del repentino chok. De forma vacilante los dos jóvenes saltan a lados opuestos del ataque, causando que las ondas de viento del Thunder Drum dieran contra la corteza del árbol, que cayó derribado por el impacto. Alvin maldijo para sí mismo. Chimuelo se acomodo a lado de Hipo gruñéndole al Paria que siempre intentaba herir a su niño humano. Ante todo Astrid se pone en defensiva con su hacha en manos, lista para lo próximo.

- ¡Hipo corre! yo me ocupare de él – exclamo la chica dando cara a Alvin.

- ¡No! – interfirió Hipo con tono grotesco – Al demonio con la huida. No pienso correr más. Esta es mi lucha y la ganare por mi propia cuenta – añadió a dientes con determinación.

Astrid abrió sus ojos con impresión, Hipo se coloco seguidamente con la mirada fija en Alvin y los puños bien apretados. No era mentira lo que ella veía, ni era porque él quisiera hacerse el valiente, era definitivo que Hipo lucia dispuesto a darle cara a la situación. Alvin se hecho una risita antes de ser una carcajada. La valentía de Hipo le parecía estúpida. Hipo frunció el entrecejo a la vez que apretaba los dientes, Chimuelo a su lado, de igual forma parecía molesto.

- No estoy bromeando Alvin – aclaro con un tono más serio – Voy a vencerte - su seriedad causo que Alvin dejara la broma, para tomar una expresión en la confusión, era dudoso creer en lo que decía el niño. Pero la expresión de Hipo lucia tranquila y firme ante sus palabras.

- Hipo ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Astrid aun confundida.

Él solo le dedico una mirada seria. Su decisión estaba hecha, y Astrid lo sabe más que nadie. Quería mentirse a sí misma, pero cuando Hipo está decidido a hacer algo, él lo cumple hasta el final. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Astrid no noto cuando Hipo se precipito frente a ella.

Ella da un pequeño salto de la impresión, pero sus miradas por un momento se entrelazan; no había palabras para usar en el cruce de las miradas. Astrid fue la primera en derribar los ojos a un lado, se sentía apenada y avergonzada. Los ojos de Hipo siempre la hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago y un fuerte latir en su corazón. Él sonrio tiernamente al verla sonrojarse, sabía que ahora su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

No era como si él no supiera lo que le esperaba, pero es un heredero, hijo de Estoico el Vasto, y como todos, un día tendrá la responsabilidad de su pueblo en manos. Y más que nada, él quería compartir ese futuro con ella. Sabiendo que hacer, tomo el hacha de las manos de Astrid y camino hacia su amigo. Pero ella no quería estar sin respuestas a su silencio.

- Hipo ¿Qué haces?

- Terminar lo que inicie – respondió en voz tranquila continuando a caminar a su amigo.

- Hipo…esto… esto no es tu culpa – tartamudeo intentando razonar con él.

El se volteo y sonrio - No te engañes Astrid. Sabes que si lo es. Yo inicie la amistad con los dragones, y esta es la consecuencia. Ser perseguido por tipos como ese – señalo con la mirada al arrogante Paria, en un tono sarcástico. Alvin sabía a lo que se refería, así que frunció el ceño.

- Pero él-

- No es mi mejor alternativa, lo sé – en la pausa Hipo da un gran suspiro, antes de volver a sonreír – Pero es mi elección - Astrid llena de asombro solo puede pensar en lo orgulloso que estaría Estoico al escuchar esas palabras de su hijo - Lo siento amigo, pero creo que no puedes ayudarme en esta – se disculpo con una sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza de su dragón – Sin tu cola no puedes volar - Chimuelo entristeció, pero sabía que era cierto - Pero necesito que te quedes con Astrid por ahora ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Chimuelo siseo como respuesta a un "si"- Ese es mi amigo - lo acaricio - ¿Y tú qué dices Tormentula? ¿crees que puedas ayudarme en esto? – pregunto amablemente dedicando su atención a la dragona. Ella bajo su espalda como si supiera el sentimiento de Hipo, respondiendo al pedido del joven con un leve rugido de aprobación.

Sin rodeos Hipo sube a la espalda de la Nader, ella toma rápido posición en los aires con un solo aleteo de las alas. Hipo sostuvo firmemente el hacha en sus manos. Él incluso estaba sorprendido, no sabía de dónde saco las fuerzas para soportar tanto peso en una mano delgada y débil, pero sabiendo esto él daría de si el mejor golpe.

- ¿Realmente piensas que puedes vencerme, muchacho? – añadió Alvin con un tono dudoso.

- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – frunció el ceño Hipo. Sin dudas estaba algo motivado.

Con asombro en sus ojos Alvin no puede creer lo que escucha, es el grito de guerra vikingo que sale desde lo más profundo de la boca de Hipo. Tormentula se abalanza hacia el frente al momento del alarido de guerra. Y como si él fuera el mismísimo dios Thor, Hipo impacto con el filo de la hacha en el pecho acorazado de Alvin.

**(Para los que no sepan, Acorazado es: cubierta resistente de metal que sirve para proteger el pecho y la espalda: la coraza forma parte de la armadura.)**

La armadura de escamas de dragón impidió que el filo del hacha llegara a tocar el pecho del Paria, pero aun así el impacto le causo un fuerte dolor. En el golpe Hipo no solo dio contra la armadura del Paria, sino también impacto el collar negro. Alvin ancho los ojos viendo como el collar se hacían cantos por el impacto del hacha.

-¡Nooooo! – negó en el impacto, viendo como las piezas de la piedra caían en sus manos – Esto…es imposible – resaltaron sus ojos negándose a sí mismo lo sucedido.

Aun impactado y aturdido, Alvin no se percata de la habilidad con la que Hipo voltea a Tormentula para atacar ahora por las espaldas.

- ¡Terminemos con esto Tormentula! – sugirió Hipo alzando el hacha contra el aire. El dragón respondió con un fuerte rugido – Esto es por mi aldea – apunto el hacha contra el Paria – Por humillarme y por raptar a mi mejor amigo – sin más demoras, una vez que Tormentula se acerco al hombre, Hipo con todas sus fuerzas dio con el filo del hacha en las espaldas de Alvin, tumbándolo fácilmente del Thunder Drum.

Con fuerte estruendo Alvin cae al suelo boca abajo.

Astrid estaba impactada, con tan solo dos golpes Hipo logro derribar al hombre más despiadado que conocía Berk.

* * *

Tormentula aterrizo a unos metros de distancia del cuerpo inerte de Alvin. Tornado de igual forma se paró a lado de ellos.

"**El hipnosis se rompió una vez que Hipo destruyo la piedra, liberando así al dragón"**

Astrid no tenia palabras, solo podía quedarse parada con rostro estupefacto. No podía creer lo que Hipo había hecho.

Una vez que Hipo bajo del dragón Chimuelo corrió alegremente a su lado.

-Hola, amigo – dio una sonrisa forzosa acariciando la cabeza de su compañero.

Asumiendo lo que había pasado, Hipo muerde su labio inferior con nervios, sus ojos nublados da un vistazo al cuerpo inerte de su rival. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron en la cabeza escamosa de su dragón.

"**No podía creer lo que había hecho…. Alvin no se movía"**

El joven trago saliva, se precipito con pasos cautelosos al hombre tirado al suelo.

- ¿Respira? – pregunto la chica, llevando a su vez una mano al pecho con intriga.

- No… no lo sé – murmuro en la duda, a medida que se guiaba al cuerpo desplomado.

Los ojos de Hipo se ancharon. Tal vez la escamosa armadura de Alvin pudo llegar a protegerlo de pecho a espalda, pero sus hombreras no hicieron su trabajo como era debido. Parece como si el ataque de Hipo hubiera comenzado desde arriba del hombro del Paria. Pues al parecer, el hacha de Hipo fue capaz de encontrar un espacio débil del hierro como para penetrar la carne del hombre. Era lógico, ya que la sangre se derramaba por ese lado. Astrid corrió a Hipo viendo la expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

"**El no era de esos que veía sangre, lógicamente esto lo asustaba"**

- Hipo, mírame – ella le llamo en un tono casi angustiado, pero él no hizo caso. Sus ojos solo se aferraban en la sangre que tomaba camino al lodoso suelo– Hipo, mí-ra-me – dividió las silabas llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Hipo, forzándolo de ese modo a mirarla – Tú no tenias opción. Él quería-

- Lo sé – interrumpió admitiendo lo que ella diría, él ahora la miraba a los ojos – Pero no quería que esto terminara así – añadió mirando a un lado con tristeza.

- Hipo – ella susurro en pena viendo lo sincero que era. Él nunca fue como los demás vikingos. A veces el sentía gran lastima por sus mismos enemigos.

Ella quería animarlo, pero cuando apenas abriría sus labios para expresarse, una fuerte explosión de escucho a distancias de ellos. Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia la derecha; allá, en lo más lejos se podía ver a través de los espacios vacio del grupo de árboles una luz naranja que parpadeaba continuamente.

- ¿Fuego? – visualizo los colores brillosos – ¡La aldea! – se sobresalto recordando que los Parias atacarían por las ordenes de Alvin – Los Marginado deben de haber iniciado la guerra – miro a su compañera en la explicación.

- Entonces démonos prisa – ella asintió subiendo a Tormentula.

- Sí – el respondió de igual forma subiendo a las espaldas de su amigo – Vamos Tornado – llamo, recibiendo del dragón un rugido de aprobación.

Astrid enseguida emprendió el vuelo, ante ella igual Tornado. Justo antes de marchar con ellos dos, Hipo da una última mirada penosa al cuerpo caído de Alvin.

- En verdad… lo siento – dijo por último, al tomar rumbo a Berk.

* * *

Sus grandes patas se dejaron guiar por las llamas que se veían a distancia de la maleza. Sabía que su jinete temía por la seguridad de su gente, por lo que quería asegurarse de llegar a tiempo. A medida que se acercaban, fuertes gritos de guerra y resonar de espadas invadieron los oídos de los jóvenes y sus dragones.

- ¡Hipo, al frente! – Astrid señalo la villa, ya que la altura en la que estaba le permitía ver mejor la guerra.

Esto puso más nervioso al joven jinete. No podía dejar de sentir esa gran incomodidad en su pecho. Su corazón se acelero más que cuando se decidió enfrentar a Alvin. Sabía que se encontraría con algo grande una vez que pasara los últimos árboles de su camino.

Una gran onda de calor golpeo el rostro de Hipo una vez que llegaron a Berk. La guerra tomo su lugar en la plaza. Las casas estaba en llamas y los vikingos ya estaban peleando con los Marginados. Gracias a Bocón los aldeanos se habían preparado para lo que venía por lo advertido.

Hipo lucia asombrado, ningún vikingo aún no había muerto, pero eso podría cambiar si no pensaba en algo crucial.

- Astrid, toma a un equipo aéreo y ataquen desde lo alto – anuncio Hipo con liderazgo.

- ¿Eh? Pero los dragones aun no están bien – ella aclaro

- No todos reaccionan del mismo modo. Deben haber algunos dragones que puedan reaccionar tal como Chimuelo, Tormentula y Tornado.

Astrid alzó una ceja, en cierto modo Hipo tenía un punto de sugerencia - Está bien ¿pero tú que harás?

- Yo iré a la fragua, allí tengo otra cola protésica para Chimuelo; después iré por el libro de los dragones. Tengo que esconderlo mejor – explico, en tanto ella asintió de acuerdo con el plan – Vamos amigo, apresurémonos – sugirió dando dos palmadas por el hombro de su amigo.

Sin rodeos Chimuelo corrió camino a la fragua.

* * *

En una colina alta cercana a la aldea de Berk, un hombre ya hacia parado en esta viendo la guerra entre Vikingos y Marginados. Sus ojos serios rojizos brillaban maravillados con tan hermosa escena "eso, según su pensar".

Unos momentos antes su mirada se había movido mediante la corrida del joven jinete, quien tomaba dirección a la fragua. Altaneramente el hombre de largo cabello negro sonrio.

"**En su punto de vista, las cosas se ponían interesantes alrededor de ese chico" **

Sus alas negras se extendieron a sus espaldas, dándole la libertad de moverse mejor. Sin mínima importancia el hombre se lanzo de la colina en picada abajo. Sus alas ligeramente actuaron en la caída, dieron su trabajo de aletear para llegar a los cielos. Tomo rumbo al bosque de Berk, allí seguidamente aterrizo con pies descalzos sobre el lodoso suelo. Una mueca de asco se dibujo en el ceño y labios, la sensación del barro frio no era de su gusto. Ignorando lo que ya estaba hecho, camino hacia el frente hasta toparse con el cuerpo mal herido de Alvin. El Paria ya no permanecía inerte en el suelo. Ahora hacia sentado tras la corteza de un árbol, dejando en su camino el rastro de sangre en el suelo de forma que él mismo se arrastro hasta donde se ubicaba ahora.

- Te vez muy mal – argumento, con una leve sonrisa el misterioso hombre.

- No me molestes – añadió entre dientes el mal herido Paria – Sin dudas lo subestime – añadió sujetando con dolor la herida en su hombro.

- Hmp, eso parece – sonrio acercándose al líder Paria.

- Espero que esto vaya concuerdo a tu plan – dio una mirada retorcida Alvin a medida que hilos de sangre recorría por la mano que cubría la herida.

- Y así será – sonrio – Aunque, según puedes ver, no todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado – añadió ahora con ojos serios. Su voz tenía un tono decepcionante - Hasvitan era lo principal – le recordó.

Alvin frunció el ceño sabiendo a lo que se refería – Yo creí que ese chico estaba muerto. Tú mismo viste como lo mate – argumento bajo ira.

Su voz malcriada hizo que los ojos del extraño hombre parpadearan con un brillo acecino.

- Escúchame bien – se arrodillo al nivel de Alvin con una expresión serena, aun que por parte de su voz sonaba un poco exasperante – Te tomara mucho más de una flecha como para matarlo. Eso ya te lo había explicado según recuerdo – estipuló guiando tranquilamente su mano izquierda a la herida del Paria. Alvin estupefacto guio los ojos a la mano del sujeto, él se estremeció sabiendo lo que el hombre haría. Tal como pensó él sujeto apretó contra su herida; esto causando por parte del Paria un grito angustiador – Si hay algo que no tolero de ti, es tu falta de respeto hacia mí. No espero volver a repetírtelo – adolorido Alvin lo mira a los ojos. El Paria tembló, los ojos rojos del hombre eran como los de un demonio. Serios, fríos en color, escalofriantes y sin vida. Parecía que pudieras ver tu misma muerte a través de ellos o pudieras quedar hipnotizado. Viendo el temor en los ojos del hombre, el sujeto comenzó a invadir el espacio personal del Paria – Si no quieres morir, será mejor que no me mires a los ojos – le susurro al oído con una voz superior pero amable. Una vez esto dicho el hombre remueve la mano de la herida, sin molestia se levanta y limpia la sangre de su mano con la cinta roja de su toga. Alvin apretó los dientes con enojo, odiaba ser humillado por este hombre.

- Oh, vaya – expreso el sujeto encontrando los pedazos de la piedra negra esparcidas en el suelo – Parece que no tendrás más control sobre tus dragones – se burlo recogiendo una del suelo – Que desperdicio de poder – lamento dejando caer el objeto sin arreglo.

Alvin bajo la mirada. La piedra realmente le había beneficiado un poco, y lo hubiera hecho más si Hipo no la hubiera cortado.

- Anímate Alvin, no es como si todo hubiera salido mal – se volteo llegando a ver la expresión del Paria – Hiciste tu parte, llegaste muy lejos y eso lo admiro - dio palabras de aliento. Pero Alvin se limito a mirarlo – Hmp, Así que cumpliré la parte de nuestro trato – los oídos de Alvin reaccionaron ante esto, no esperaba escuchar eso. Viendo que logra llamar la atención del Paria, el sujeto enseguida rebusca sobre su túnica, tomando así algo en particular – Te daré lo prometido… Poder – exclamo mostrándole a Alvin otra piedra, pero esta era redonda, bien tallada y de un color carmesí.

Alvin levanto una ceja viendo la joya. Pero una sonrisa maliciosa se añadió a su labio llegando a escuchar la palabra "Poder".

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí concluye el cap.15**

**Estoy muy contenta no solo porque mi tío también lea mis fanfiction, sino que también mi madre tomo de sus días para leer mi historia de "Hipo y el despertar del rey dragón" siiiiiiiiiiii tengo a dos seres queridos para mi, leyendo de mis historias. Y si, mi madre conoce de la serie de Dragons: Riders of berk, jajajaja tal como a mi tío XD**

**Gracias por leer, y por dejar comentarios y para los que no dejan de todos modos gracias por leer ^..^**

***Un abrazo muy especial para mis fan* **


	16. Capitulo 16

**Cap.16:**

"**Poder"**

Las nubes abandonaron el cielo por la fuerte brisa que rodeo la escena; tras esto la luz de la luna dio contra las espaldas del misterioso hombre. Esta poca luminosa luz demostró las alas negras serradas e incrustadas en la espalda del sujeto, de igual forma el brillo de la luna dejo ver la piedra que hacía en la mano derecha del hombre. El viento soplo y en los labios de Alvin se aferro una sonrisa malvada.

"**Poder, era lo que más quería"**

- ¿Así que eso, me dará poder? – sonrió con algo de emoción.

El hombre asintió con una mirada serena y fija al líder Paria.

- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tragarla, y ella ara el resto – explico lanzando la piedra al Paria. Hábilmente, Alvin la atrapo con una mano – Pero debes recordar, un poder como este conlleva un gran -

- Sacrificio - interrumpió Alvin sabiendo a lo que venía - Ya me lo habías dicho – añadió con aburrimiento – ¿Solo debo tragarla y ya? ¿Así, podre obtener poder?

- Has acertado – asintió amablemente el hombre.

Con recelo Alvin contemplo la piedra en su mano. Su color era tentador y parecía un bombón de fresa. Cautelosamente el Paria lo olfateo, pero la joya no tenía un aroma; el hombre de cabello largo, negó con la cabeza viendo lo tonto que se veía al Paria examinando la piedra.

- ¿Dudas de mi Alvin? – dijo entonces el hombre en seriedad.

Sobresaltado por la repentina pregunta, Alvin lo miro con seriedad y respondió.

- Soy un Paria. No confió en nadie, ni aun que me ofrezcan gloria.

Tras esto el hombre sonríe – Me gusta tú honestidad. Pero te aseguro que mi palabra es sagrada.

Alvin entre serró los ojos. No era que no confiara, es solo que le preocupaba la reacción que tomaría una vez que introduciera la piedra en su cuerpo. La reacción de los dragones era interesante y parecía dolorosa. Pero unos momentos algo nuevo cruzo por la mente del Paria.

- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca llegaste a mencionarme tú nombre – indago con una mirada oscura Alvin.

El extraño por un momento abrió los ojos por la curiosidad del hombre. No tenía nada que ocultar, así que le dedico una sonrisa al Paria como de costumbre.

- Mi nombre es Dajar – se anuncio erguidamente y con voz fuerte – Soy el Rey de los dragones, y rey que esclavizara a la humanidad – escuchando la palabra de esclavizar humanos, Alvin ancha los ojos en la impresión. Viendo la reacción del hombre Dajar se echa unas leves carcajadas, lo bastante bajo como para que solo Alvin las escuchara – No tienes por qué asustarte Alvin. Sé que no tuve tiempo de explicarte todos mis planes – añadió mirándolo – ¿Sabes? Pienso sacar buen uso de ti, así que no pienso matarte – anuncio con sinceridad, aun que de momento sus ojos brillaron crudamente cuando dijo lo siguiente – Al menos que uses desafiarme.

Alvin evadió la mirada, no se le nombro "El Traidor" por lujo o por una simple casualidad. Su sobre nombre honorificaba su malicia, su arrogancia y sus otras cualidades. Pero no podía ser el mismo, no cuando Dajar estaba presente. Él lo ponía nervioso con sus ojos rojos como a los de un demonio. Saliendo de su pensar, Alvin altaneramente sonrio con nervios, dando a demostrar que no se atrevería a traicionarlo.

- Eso pensé – pronuncio teniendo en cuenta la reacción del líder Paria – Pero no hablemos de mi – sonrio – Porque mejor no le das una probada.

En estado pensativo Alvin suspira, para entonces lleva lentamente la jema a sus labios medio abiertos. Dajar lo observaba con tranquilidad y serio ante todo. Serrando los ojos Alvin introduce la piedra en su boca. La sensación en su lengua era seca y fría por la piedra en las amígdalas. Dejando atrás la sensación en su boca, dedico a contar en su mente hasta el tres, una vez hecho el líder Paria trago la piedra. Él abrió los ojos y miro a Dajar, quien parecía tranquilo. Nada parecía pasar. Al cabo de doce segundos, el corazón de Alvin dejo de latir. Alvin abrió los ojos en la sensación, Dajar pudo ver como la luz que anteriormente brillaban en los ojos grises del Paria se marchito lentamente, solo dejando ojos muertos en su lugar. En pleno momento, la cabeza de Alvin se desploma contra el pecho.

"**Estaba muerto"**

Dajar se dio la vuelta para retirarse del lugar, pero antes de todo con una sonrisa momentánea en sus labios dijo lo siguiente.

- Asegúrate de encontrar lo prometido, y esta vez, espero que no me falles, Alvin – su últimas palabras dieron eco al desaparecer por las llanuras.

Recibiendo las ordenes, Alvin abre los ojos, y estos resultan ser ahora del color purpura (violeta)

* * *

Hipo finalmente había llegado a la fragua. Una vez allí entro a su cuarto personal en el que había montones de planos, dibujos de cosas que algún día le gustaría construir o desarrollar.

Encontrando una vez la cola protésica de su dragón, Hipo tomo camino a su amigo. Coloca los enganches en su lugar, ya sea por el hombro que conectan el pedal del pie de Hipo hacia la cola de tela roja de Chimuelo. Ya estando esta parte, Hipo se dedica a poner la silla de montar. Se apresuro lo más pronto posible, los Parias cada vez se esparcían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran.

- Listo amigo, ya esta – exclamo dando barias palmadas en la cola de su amigo, en señal de que puede moverse ahora. Chimuelo sacudió suavemente la cola para acostumbrarse de nuevo al peso agregado – Ahora vamos amigo, tenemos que encontrar el libro antes de que ellos lo hagan – anuncio subiendo al dragón y colocar el pies en el pedal izquierdo.

Con fuerte rugido, el Furia Nocturna emprende el vuelo al cielo oscuro.

* * *

- ¡La villa está al frente! – señalo Estoico desde lo alto. Este hacia sentado con algo de desequilibrio en la cabeza derecha del Zippleback.

- ¿Qué es esa luz – se pregunto Bocón, quien piloteaba la cabeza izquierda del dragón.

- ¡Es fuego, la aldea parece que está en fuego Estoico! – exclamo medio alterado Patapez, en la espalda del dragón.

- Los Parias debieron atacar por el este – calculo Hasvitan, quien saltaba inhumana mente por encima de los troncos de los arboles.

- ¡Vuela más rápido dragón! – protesto Estoico – Mi gente y mi hijo me necesitan.

- Somos demasiado peso Estoico. El dragón ase lo que puede – anuncio Bocón viendo lo agotado que lucía el dragón.

- En ese caso yo me adelantare – dijo entonces Hasvitan adelantando el salto, aun que de repente disminuyo escuchando lo siguiente.

- Muchacho – llamo Estoico con autoridad – Si realmente dices estar de nuestro lado… entonces, salva a mi hijo - pidió Estoico con un pesar en su voz.

La expresión de Hasvitan por un momento fue de asombro, luego una expresión penosa y después un labio medio sonriente.

- Quisiera que no confiara en mi, señor – exclamo en un tono divertido, aun que sus palabras no eran del todo divertidas - Pero Hipo realmente me importa en estos momentos. Así que daré lo mejor para mantenerlo a salvo – Estoico elevo una ceja, las palabras del hombre solo le hacían dudar de su repentina elección – Con su permiso – dijo ahora haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, antes de caer abajo en la tierra de las llanuras y empezar acorrer velozmente como hizo una vez con Hipo.

- Ese chico, definitivamente no es humano – dijo lo obvio Bocón por los movimientos de Hasvitan – Pero no lo entiendo. Sus palabras de ahora realmente me dieron miedo ¿Estás seguro que puedes confiar en él? – admitió dando una mirada a Estoico.

- Yo no confío en él, Bocón – cuestiono – Pero Hipo confía en él. Una vez no le hice caso a mi hijo… y por no escucharlo casi mato a su mejor amigo – relato apenado en el recuerdo – No pienso cometer el mismo error – dio una mirada decidida a su amigo – Mi instinto de padre me indica a que escuche a mi hijo, pero mi lado protector me dice que no.

- En otras palabras, no sabes que opinar – aclaro Bocón, recibiendo de Estoico un "sí" con la cabeza.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba, una presencia rara comenzó a presentarse en su camino. La energía era oscura y parecía haberse esparcido en dos partes distintas. A cada paso que daba, la energía era más intensa y pesada. Honestamente era difícil saber de qué dirección prevenía.

A continuación. Hasvitan se detuvo un momento con los ojos serrados y los oídos muy abiertos. Podía escuchar a distancias los alaridos de guerra y los resonar de espadas. Pero no era lo que buscaba particularmente; había una cosa en el área que lo aturdía un poco, algo completamente familiar.

Momentáneamente miro a su alrededor, la brisa se comportaba de forma extraña y el ambiente se sentía agrio y oscuro. Esto al menos era evidente para Hasvitan, ya que él podía sentir las vibraciones de la naturaleza, y sus dones pertenecían a ella.

Cuando volvió a concentrarse, finalmente reconoció la sensación. Los ojos de Hasvitan se abrieron en el pánico, su cuerpo tembló levemente en un recuerdo no deseado.

- **Esta energía… pertenece a un Calizo-rojo – murmuro teniendo la mala sensación de su lado.**

Decidido a no esperar más, continúo en la corrida.

* * *

Hipo se limito a ser visto por los Parias, de forma que Chimuelo aterrizo en el tejado de su casa. Con chimuelo haciendo guardia en el tejado, Hipo se arrastra por la ventana. Una vez dentro, Hipo ve todo tranquilo. Nadie parece haber saboteado su casa, aun que su habitación estaba hecha un desorden, por los papeles en el piso que el mismo se dijo que recogería luego.

Dejando eso a un lado, Hipo se arrodillo en el suelo para buscar debajo de su cama el libro. Aliviado da un suspiro viendo que aun seguía en el mismo lugar. Ligeramente extiende su mano y toma la cubierta del enorme libro, y de dos jalones arrastra el objeto hacia él.

- Lo tengo – celebro para sí mismo.

Un fuerte estruendo llama la atención del joven vikingo. Hipo se avecina por la abertura de su habitación, la vista daba a la planta baja de su casa; allí la puerta había sido arrancada de su marco. El joven retrocedió un paso con miedo, viendo que un hombre se precipito con pasos notables por encima de la puerta rota. El extraño sostenía en la mano derecha una espada, y sus ojos purpuras estaban dirigidos al pequeño Hipo. Era difícil para el joven vikingo asimilar quien era la persona. La casa estaba a oscuras y solo afuera brillaba las llamas de la guerra; en sí, solo se podía contemplar la silueta del musculoso hombre. Hipo tropezó con sus pies, cayendo sentado al suelo con su libro en manos. El miedo de alguna forma se apodero de su cuerpo. La habitación se expandió con una energía oscura y fría que parecía llegar a los huesos.

Hipo era capaz de sentirlo, aquel hombre despedía un olor a muerte.

A continuación. Aterradoramente, los ojos del niño se abren como platos cuando ve al hombre correr hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación. En el miedo Hipo grita, como si lo que estuviera viendo correr hacia él fuera un demonio en busca de su alma

- ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡Chimuelooooo!

Los oídos del Furia Nocturna hicieron contacto con el llamado de pánico de su jinete. La escandalosa guerra no le había permitido darse cuenta del hombre que interrumpió en la casa de su niño humano. Con un rugido alarmante Chimuelo entra por la ventana. Los ojos del dragón se aferraron a la escena, un extraño hombre que despedía una energía maligna golpeo brutalmente a su jinete hasta tumbarlo al piso. Furioso, Chimuelo ruge y lanza un rayo plasma contra la espalda del hombre. El dragón abrió los ojos con asombro, su ataque no había movido al extraño del lugar, logro sacudirlo un poco, pero el sujeto aun seguía en pies.

Logrando despertar del repentino ataque Hipo mira desde el suelo a su atacante. A un no podía verle la cara por la oscuridad presente, apenas sabía que estaba allí parado frente a él. Chimuelo era capaz de ver en la oscuridad por sus ojos nocturnos. Sabiendo esto, Hipo le hace una señal a su dragón con las manos, pidiéndole que lanzara un rayo plasma a su "roca cama" para que las llamas se convirtieran en fuentes de luz.

Haciendo caso, Chimuelo lanza sus llamas contra la roca en el suelo que servía como su cama. La luz de las llamas hicieron contacto a la perfección, ahora Hipo tendría la oportunidad de ver a su atacante.

"**Grave error"**

- No… esto… no puede ser – tartamudeo viendo con horror el rostro del sujeto – A…Alvin….

Escuchando el nombre, Chimuelo comenzó a gruñir, no sabía que se trataba de él, por el hecho de que siempre estuvo despaldas, más porque ahora despedía un olor diferente del que él conocía.

Alvin no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirar al niño con poca gracia.

- ¿Pero cómo?… tú – Hipo se vio sin palabras cuando noto un gran cambio en Alvin. Su piel ya no era blanca, sino que gris, su armadura era negra al igual que su cabello y los ojos grises que anteriormente brillaban en sus ojos, ahora eran de un color purpura brilloso – ¿Pero qué? no lo entiendo ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto jadeando.

Sin que lo esperaran, Alvin dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de la emoción de su cara, el Paria cambio la espada a su mano izquierda, para así con su mano ahora libre agarrar la camisa verde de Hipo. Brutalmente Alvin levanta al niño del suelo. Hipo sintiendo la presión de la ropa contra su cuello y hombros, se vio obligado a forcejear y patear por el dolor.

- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Baja me… me lastimas! – protesto, sosteniéndose de la mano del hombre, para intentar sentir menos presión contra su cuello.

Viendo a su jinete en peligro, Chimuelo brinco por encima de la cama de Hipo, para sí llegar a morder la mano del Paria. Como se proponía, el dragón enterró sus filosos dientes removibles sobre la piel gris del Paria.

Alvin no grito, ni siquiera se limito a moverse, aun que la sonrisa que una vez tenia se borro a una expresión seria. Tanto como Hipo y Chimuelo parecían sorprendidos.

**¿Qué demonios le paso a Alvin? pensaban**

Con un movimiento ágil, Alvin con su espada, introduce el filo plateado del arma en la pata izquierda trasera del Furia Nocturna. Como se esperaba, Chimuelo retrocedió con un fuerte alarido de dolor.

- ¡CHIMUELO! – lloro Hipo – ¡No, no, no, nooo! – grito forcejeando más fuerte que antes, viendo como su amigo se tambalea y cae al suelo – ¡Chimuelo! - con enojo en su alma, Hipo saca ciegamente la daga que era perteneciente una vez de Alvin - ¡Maldito! – gruño penetrando el objeto filoso en el pecho del hombre.

Hipo queda boqui abierto mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Alvin no se quejo del ataque, al contrario, miro sin asombro la cuchilla incrustada en su pecho; la sangre corría al igual que las heridas en su brazo, ocasionadas por el Furia Nocturna. Chimuelo gemía mientras se lamia con dolor la sangre de su pata herida. Hipo retrocedió las manos de la daga, dejándolas caer a sus lados en el chok. En cambio Alvin soltó la espada, produciendo en su caída un ruido metálico.

Sin tener que hacer tanta fuerza, el Paria remueve la daga de su pecho. Los ojos de Hipo temblaban, su cuerpo se estremecía y más que todo sus lagrimas no cesaban. Curiosamente Alvin observa la sangre en la daga, su expresión era como si nunca hubiera visto la sangre en su larga vida. Dejando de curiosear, el líder Paria lanza la daga a un lado.

Más atónito que antes, Hipo ve como las heridas de Alvin se van curando como por acto de magia. Curaban con una especie de luz roja que surgía desde el interior de la piel.

- Tú… tú no eres Alvin – tembló mirando los ojos purpuras del hombre.

Chimuelo intentaba ponerse de pies pero le era imposible, Hasvitan tal vez logro lastimarlo por en cima del cuello, pero era una herida que curaría en dos o tres días, pero Alvin, desgarro un musculo de su pata.

Curiosamente Alvin derivo sus ojos al libro tirado en el suelo, ubicado por debajo de las piernas de Hipo. Como si fuera una cosa inservible, Alvin empuja al niño hacia tras. Obviamente el joven cae de forma brusca al suelo. Viendo que fue liberado, Hipo sin pensarlo dos beses se arrastra hacia su amigo herido.

- Chimuelo ¿Estas… estas bien? – jadeo en las lagrimas, viendo como su amigo también lloraba del dolor – Lo siento amigo – abrazo la cabeza de su dragón en lastima.

Ignorando al muchacho el Paria tomo el libro en manos y curiosea las páginas llenas de enseñanzas. La gran cantidad de dragones existentes eran sorprendentes. Pero algo era familiar. Se sentía como si no fuera la primera vez que él toma ese libro en manos. De repente los ojos del Paria se abrieron cuando pasó a la página del Furia Nocturna. La velocidad era desconocida, el tamaño desconocido, pero eso no fue lo que le impacto. Lo que leyó a continuación era algo que anteriormente había escuchado por una persona,

"Hijo maldito del relámpago y la muerte misma"

Sus ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a Hipo, quien lucía aterrado por su presencia. Alvin solo lo miro fija y seriamente. Hipo noto una chispa de confusión en los ojos del Paria, era como si intentara recordar algo.

De repente el Paria sacude la cabeza, borrando de si el pensamiento. Enseguida se inclina para tomar su espada. Tanto como Hipo y Chimuelo se encojen de hombros, no sabían lo que él se proponía. Lentamente el hombre se precipito hacia la pareja arrinconada.

- No… ¡ALEJATE! – grito Hipo, aferrándose más a su amigo. Chimuelo de igual forma gruño enroscando su cola alrededor de su niño para protegerlo.

Una vez cerca de ellos dos, Alvin alza la espada por encima de su cabeza; el ataque estaba disponible a matarlos a ambos. Con miedo Hipo cierra los ojos y aferra su cabeza con la de su amigo. Chimuelo dispuesto a seguir luchando, continúa gruñendo. Su ataque plasma no le aria daño a Alvin, eso era definitivo, pero al menos querría morir siendo un típico dragón que gruñe a su atacante.

Alvin sonrió de oreja a oreja, y como se proponía lanzo su espada contra jinete y dragón.

* * *

A los oídos de Hipo se escucha un ruido chillón metálico, pero la sorpresa era que no sentía venir el ataque que llamaría su muerte. Vacilante Hipo abre los ojos, para encontrarse de sorpresa el filo de la espada de Alvin a solo unos metros de su cara. Hipo noto una cadena enroscada al rededor de la espada del Paria.

Alvin lucia molesto mientras forcejeaba contra la cadena que evadió su ataque. Curiosamente los ojos del niño siguieron el hilo de la cadena, tenía que ver de dónde venía dicho objeto. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, parado frente a la ventana, estaba su salvador, quien sostenía una cadena látigo que utilizo para inmovilizar la espada de Alvin.

- Lamento llegar tarde – se disculpo con una torpe sonrisa Hasvitan

- Tendrás que dar una mejor excusa que esa… idiota – lloro Hipo con algo de emoción.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Me imagino que este capítulo resulto ser más emocionante y el mas cool que he hecho, créanme, incluso yo estaba emocionada cuando lo escribí. No podía creer que la descripción la estaba haciendo yo.**

**Aaaaaah, como amo mi don de escritura XD**

**¡GRACIAS DIOS! POR DARME UNA ALOCADA IMAGINACION jajajaja XD**

**En fin. Gracias por leer y por favor comenten.**


	17. Nota

**Nota:**

Lo siento mucho amigos, pero me será imposible publicar el cap.17 este viernes.

Mi computadora ha tenido problemas técnicos, pero logre arreglarla un poco, pero en ese periodo de días en la que no pude usarla no he podido escribir nada. Espero publicarlo en el próximo domingo para entonces.

En verdad lo lamente. Me hubiera gustado publicarlo, en especial cuando es el último **capítulo** del libro **"Hipo y el despertar del rey dragón"** Obra otro episodio extra, pero no forma parte de los capítulos.

En fin, espero que lo comprendan… en verdad lo ciento :(

Pero les aseguro que el cap.17 será largo y lo que más espero emocionante para ustedes ^..^

Me despido

Att: Risuchan0223


End file.
